


[SasuNaru] Không ngủ được (QT)

by Rye051121



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye051121/pseuds/Rye051121
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	1. 1-10

【 tá minh 】 ngủ không được 1  
d  
dider blog  
Cho ta yêu nhất trân trân  
An ủi  
An tĩnh ánh trăng chiếu vào sóng quốc gia một nhà tiểu lữ xá, tá trợ mở Tả Luân Nhãn nhìn trần nhà.  
Thiết…… Ngủ không được  
Loại này làm tá trợ ngủ không được bực bội đã dây dưa hắn ba ngày, mà này bực bội ngọn nguồn…… Tá trợ cúi đầu nhìn nhìn ghé vào chính mình ngực kia đoàn.  
Nhợt nhạt ánh trăng gắn vào ngày thường xán lạn mà lóa mắt kim hoàng sắc da lông thượng, vựng ra một tầng nhàn nhạt ánh sáng nhu hòa, vừa động vừa động lông xù xù lỗ tai, còn có cái kia làm càn hoành ở hắn trên cổ đuôi to đang ở thỉnh thoảng lại gặp phải từng đợt tao dương, là ai phía trước lời thề son sắt mà nói sẽ không cho chính mình thêm phiền toái. Bởi vì Tả Luân Nhãn cho nên ở trong bóng tối cũng có thể thấy rõ, từ nhòn nhọn trong miệng chảy ra tinh lượng lượng nước miếng…… Đúng vậy, có thể ngủ ra loại này xuẩn về đến nhà tư thế ngủ, không phải người khác, chính là mấy ngày trước bỗng nhiên hồng vành mắt xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn, lo chính mình loạn xả một hồi, lại bỗng nhiên “Phốc” một tiếng biến thành một con phiền về đến nhà hồ ly đội sổ Uzumaki Naruto.  
Duỗi tay đem cái kia đuôi to ném tới nơi khác, tá trợ nhận mệnh thở dài, một lần nữa nằm hồi gối đầu thượng nhìn trần nhà.  
Bốn ngày phía trước, tá trợ ném xuống ưng tiểu đội một người chạy tới sóng quốc gia, có lẽ là tưởng ở cực độ bi thương lúc sau, báo thù thực thi phía trước cho chính mình một cái điều chỉnh thời cơ, đến nỗi vì cái gì sẽ đến sóng quốc gia, là bởi vì sóng quốc gia quốc tiểu nhân thiếu, tin tức cũng không linh thông, ở chính mình trở thành truy nã phạm hiện tại, là tốt nhất bất quá dung thân nơi, hơn nữa……  
Đứng ở Naruto đại kiều trước, chính mình vô cớ thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Nói không chừng, đây mới là nhất định phải tới sóng quốc gia nguyên nhân.  
Mà sẽ ở trên cầu gặp được đội sổ, là tá trợ như thế nào đều không có nghĩ đến, chính mình lúc ấy đang xem trên cầu naruto mấy cái chữ to phát ngốc, bỗng nhiên một mạt kim hoàng liền dừng ở chính mình trước mặt, bộ dáng này lơi lỏng không giống chính mình, nhưng là thân thể chính là ở kia mạt kim hoàng xuất hiện thời điểm theo bản năng mà thả lỏng xuống dưới.  
Trước mặt người, hơi chút có chút không giống nhau.  
Lần trước nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm, cùng ba năm phía trước không giống nhau còn chỉ có thân cao, mà lần này…… Trên mặt râu mèo còn ở, nguyên bản xanh thẳm đôi mắt lại không biết vì cái gì biến thành màu vàng, vành mắt thượng thế nhưng còn có màu đỏ tươi mắt ảnh, làm chính mình nhớ tới trước kia cùng đâu đi cổ nguyên chấp hành ẩn núp nhiệm vụ thời điểm nhìn đến du kỹ, hơn nữa quần áo nhan sắc cũng trở nên thâm trầm rất nhiều. Nhưng thật ra kia một đầu tóc màu vàng kim, vẫn là trước sau như một lộn xộn.  
“Tá trợ”  
Thanh âm cũng hơi chút trầm thấp một chút……  
Liền ở chính mình phát ngốc lỗ hổng, trước mặt người thế nhưng lại khôi phục nguyên bản bộ dáng, bất quá, màu lam đôi mắt thế nhưng nhìn qua có chút tinh thần sa sút, mà khóe mắt hồng hồng, là nước mắt sao……  
“Ngươi như thế nào lại ở chỗ này.”  
Mặc kệ là nước mắt hoặc là khác cái gì, đều không phải chính mình yêu cầu quan tâm, trước mắt người, đã không chỉ là hẳn là chặt đứt ràng buộc. Nhớ tới chồn sóc trước khi chết mỉm cười…… Trước mắt người, đã là hẳn là huy đao tương hướng kẻ thù.  
Trước mắt người bỗng nhiên chân tay luống cuống lên, thanh âm lại khôi phục trước kia ngu ngốc nguyên khí.  
“A, cái kia a, bỗng nhiên chi gian rất tưởng niệm này tòa dùng bổn đại gia tên mệnh danh đại kiều ha ha ha, cho nên liền tới đây nhìn, không nghĩ tới thế nhưng hội ngộ gặp ngươi a, thật là hảo xảo a, ta phía trước như vậy dùng sức mà tìm ngươi đều tìm không thấy nói nột ~ sớm biết rằng ta ba năm trước đây có phải hay không hẳn là liền ở kiều biên tạo cái phòng nhỏ thảnh thơi mà chờ thì tốt rồi sao ha ha ha……”  
Không biết vì cái gì cảm thấy bực bội, biết rõ không cần đi quan tâm, nhưng là……  
Kia mạt nhàn nhạt màu đỏ nhìn qua có vẻ hắn càng bổn.  
“Nói thật”  
“A……” Trước mắt quơ chân múa tay cười to người bỗng nhiên cứng đờ lên, giương mắt tiểu tâm mà nhìn mắt chính mình biến thành màu đen sắc mặt. Tá trợ càng thêm không kiên nhẫn nhíu nhíu mày, đội sổ liền rũ xuống tay an tĩnh mà đứng ở nơi đó. “Ta……” Hắn hơi hơi mà thiên khai đầu, trong miệng nho nhỏ cắt một tiếng, đột nhiên nắm chặt nắm tay làm tá trợ có chút để ý.  
“Tá trợ, ta là tới gặp ngươi, ta muốn gặp ngươi.”  
Ngoài ý muốn…… Tá trợ nho nhỏ mà nhíu hạ mày.  
Bất quá, tựa hồ lần này gặp mặt từ lúc bắt đầu liền vẫn luôn là các loại ngoài ý muốn, ngoài ý muốn tương ngộ, không quen thuộc dung mạo, quỷ dị nước mắt, kỳ quái tinh thần sa sút, còn có, nhất ngoài ý muốn chính là……  
Cái này ngu ngốc không phải hẳn là từ lúc bắt đầu liền lớn tiếng ồn ào “Ta nhất định sẽ đem ngươi mang về mộc diệp!” Linh tinh sao? Sau đó chính mình liền có thể khinh thường mà tấu hắn một đốn, quyết đoán mà rời đi. Muốn gặp ta? Đây là cái gì lý do, chúng ta hai cái chẳng lẽ còn là cái loại này muốn gặp liền có thể tùy thời gặp mặt quan hệ sao, không đúng, chúng ta hai cái, trước nay liền không có tồn tại quá như vậy quan hệ đi.  
Không ra tiếng, tiếp tục chờ xem đội sổ còn có cái gì muốn nói, quả nhiên, trước mắt ngu ngốc đang nói xong những lời này lúc sau tựa hồ là thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, sau đó ngẩng đầu lên, xanh thẳm đôi mắt thẳng tắp mà nhìn về phía chính mình ——  
“Tá trợ, đối với ngươi mà nói, cừu hận mới là quan trọng nhất, đúng không”  
Dùng tựa hồ là khẳng định ngữ khí, mà chính mình cũng không cần phải đối chính xác sự tình tiến hành phủ nhận.  
“Vì báo thù, cho nên ngươi mới không ngừng theo đuổi lực lượng…… Muốn báo thù, cho nên muốn làm chính mình biến cường, như vậy tâm tình, ta rốt cuộc lý giải.”  
Không tỏ ý kiến, mặc kệ là lúc trước đầu nhập vào Orochimaru, vẫn là giết chết Orochimaru, đều là vì hướng ca ca báo thù cho nên ức chế chính mình cảm tình được ăn cả ngã về không, tuy rằng, sự tình chân tướng làm chính mình một lần vô pháp thừa nhận, nhưng là, minh xác mục tiêu hiện tại, cái loại này khát vọng không ngừng biến cường biến cường, sau đó huyết tẩy mộc diệp tâm tình, cùng phía trước là không có sai biệt. Bất quá, vẫn luôn là đơn xuẩn một cây gân đội sổ sẽ lý giải…… Chẳng lẽ là đã xảy ra cái gì sao.  
“Bất quá, như vậy tâm tình, ta đã không nghĩ muốn, như vậy biến cường được đến hậu quả, cũng không phải ta muốn. Không ỷ lại lực lượng, cừu hận đồng dạng sẽ biến mất. Ta, ta tưởng chứng minh cho ngươi xem.”  
Trước mắt người thanh âm lại mạc danh mà trầm thấp đi xuống, xanh thẳm trong ánh mắt tựa hồ tràn ra chút tên là bi thương đồ vật, cùng trong trí nhớ lần trước ở xà quật sắp chia tay kia liếc mắt một cái có chút tương tự, nhưng tựa hồ lại càng sâu một ít, có chút cái gì tựa hồ muốn toái ở kia hốc mắt, nhưng là lại trước sau nhìn chằm chằm vào chính mình. Không cấm lại nghĩ tới ca ca treo máu tươi khóe miệng, còn có tàn lưu ở cái trán đầu ngón tay ấm áp xúc cảm, rõ ràng biết không có thể dao động, nhưng là tâm vẫn là đau một chút. Như vậy kết quả, chính mình đồng dạng không nghĩ muốn, cho nên chính mình mới phải hướng cho chính mình, cấp ca ca tạo thành như vậy bi thảm kết quả mộc diệp trả thù!  
“Ta sẽ không cho ngươi thêm phiền toái…… Cho ta bảy ngày thời gian, làm ta ngốc tại bên cạnh ngươi.”  
Chưa phản ứng lại đây những lời này ý nghĩa, trước mắt bỗng nhiên “Phốc” mà tán khởi một đoàn sương trắng, theo bản năng mở ra Tả Luân Nhãn xem xét. Lại ở sương trắng thấy được một con lớn lên cùng ngu ngốc giống nhau như đúc tiểu hồ ly.  
Ngơ ngẩn mà nhìn tiểu hồ ly cọ tới rồi chính mình bên chân cắn chính mình ống quần ngẩng đầu nhìn chính mình……  
Thật là chỉ có ngu ngốc mới có thể làm được sự…… Không cấm muốn đỡ ngạch thở dài một hơi, đây là cái gọi là “Không ỷ lại lực lượng” sao, đội sổ ý nghĩ chính mình vĩnh viễn cũng lý giải không được. Lý trí thượng cho rằng chính mình hẳn là đem này chỉ ngu ngốc hồ ly xách lên tới ném đến rất xa, nhưng là…… Xuyên thấu qua khe hở ngón tay nhìn nhìn kia đoàn kim hoàng sắc đồ vật, vẫn là cong lưng đem hắn nhắc tới trước mắt nói với hắn ——  
“Liền bảy ngày……”  
Mà khi đó chính mình còn không biết này nhất thời mềm lòng sẽ làm chính mình hối hận không thôi.  
【 tá minh 】 ngủ không được 2  
d  
dider blog  
“Ha……”  
Nhớ tới mấy ngày nay các loại bị này chỉ ngu ngốc hồ ly làm đến xoay quanh trải qua, tá trợ liền tưởng đem chính mình hung hăng mà tạp chết ở tatami thượng.  
Tá cổ vũ lớn như vậy lần đầu tiên biết nguyên lai hồ ly có thể có như vậy nhiều loại cách chết. Ngày đầu tiên buổi sáng đi sóng quốc gia chung quanh núi rừng tu luyện, kết thúc thời điểm không thấy tiểu hồ ly, chuyển biến hơn phân nửa phiến rừng cây thời điểm nghe được bị bắt thú kẹp kẹp đến trước chân tiểu hồ ly khóc thét. Buổi tối bao trước chân khập khiễng tiểu hồ ly tự mình chạy tới xem đạt tư nạp cùng y nơi đó, cuối cùng chính mình từ Naruto đại dưới cầu đem lạc đường oa thành một đoàn tiểu hồ ly mang về gia.  
Sáng sớm hôm sau chính mình bị một mảnh chó hoang tiếng kêu đánh thức, đem treo ở song cửa sổ thượng tiểu hồ ly ném vào trong phòng, tiểu hồ ly trên mặt đất lăn một vòng thế nhưng còn bò dậy hướng chính mình khoe ra trong miệng một khối to xương cốt. Một lần nữa băng bó quá miệng vết thương lúc sau, tiểu hồ ly cắn chính mình ống quần mang theo không kiên nhẫn chính mình ở sóng quốc gia đường phố đổi tới đổi lui đến giữa trưa, cuối cùng ngừng ở phiêu ra cũng không xa lạ mùi hương lá cờ vải hạ, ai, một nhạc ở sóng quốc gia còn có phần cửa hàng sao? Sau đó tiểu hồ ly như là muốn nhào hướng con mồi tiểu miêu giống nhau củng củng chân sau, lao tới, nhảy lấy đà, thậm chí cũng chưa chờ chính mình phản ứng lại đây vươn tay đi cũng đã nghe được tiểu hồ ly kêu thảm thiết, không tồi, kia chỉ ngu ngốc thành công nhảy vào nấu mì sợi nồi ý đồ thực hiện đem chính mình biến thành hồ ly xoa thiêu mặt mộng tưởng.  
Đem toàn thân bị bị phỏng tiểu hồ ly mang về lữ xá, hướng lữ xá lão bản nương muốn bị phỏng dược, tiểu tâm mà cấp tiểu hồ ly xử lý xong miệng vết thương sau đã là buổi tối, một ngày không có ăn cái gì đồ vật tá trợ đi ra ngoài mua gạo nếp viên. Ngồi ở tatami thượng, tá trợ cái miệng nhỏ cái miệng nhỏ mà cắn viên, nhớ rõ chồn sóc luôn là thích ăn loại này ngọt ngào đồ vật, khi còn nhỏ tá trợ đối cái loại này đủ mọi màu sắc viên cũng không ôm hảo cảm, cái loại này dính hồ hồ vị cùng ngọt nị làm chính mình chán ghét, chồn sóc mỗi lần hướng chính mình đề cử chính mình đều là khinh thường nhìn lại chuyên tâm ăn cà chua. Nhưng là hiện tại lại giống nghiện giống nhau ỷ lại loại này ngọt nị.  
Chồn sóc lúc trước như vậy thích đồ ngọt, có phải hay không cũng là vì trong lòng đè nặng quá nhiều chua xót đâu……  
Tá trợ nhai trong miệng viên xuất thần nghĩ, bỗng nhiên phát hiện bên chân dị động. Bị băng vải trói như là cái đại hình viên tiểu hồ ly củng một cái hồng hồng đồ vật ngừng ở chính mình trước mặt, sau đó từ kia đoàn màu trắng băng vải lộ ra hai chỉ nho nhỏ màu lam đôi mắt nhìn chính mình.  
Là cà chua……  
Đội sổ khi nào biết chính mình thích cà chua. Lúc trước ở thứ bảy ban thời điểm chính mình mỗi ngày sẽ cố tình áp lực chính mình yêu thích, chưa bao giờ hiển lộ chính mình đối bất luận cái gì sự vật yêu thích, kia, vì cái gì đội sổ sẽ cho ta cà chua, là trùng hợp?  
Đem kia đoàn đồ vật nhắc tới tới xách ở chính mình trước mặt, hồ ly ở chính mình trong tay giương tứ chi giãy giụa nhìn về phía cà chua, nhìn nhìn lại chính mình, tựa hồ là thật sự muốn cho chính mình ăn?  
“Uy, đội sổ, vì cái gì là cà chua?”  
Không có chờ đến trả lời, khóe miệng liền truyền đến một tia rất nhỏ đau đớn, tiểu hồ ly cuống quít đình chỉ giãy giụa động tác, nhẹ giọng ô ô kêu vài tiếng, lam đôi mắt nhìn về phía chính mình, tựa hồ mang theo chút áy náy?  
Lại nói tiếp, tuy rằng vài lần cùng đội sổ địch đấu, nhưng là tựa hồ vẫn luôn là đội sổ bị thương, ngàn điểu cùng Chidori ở đội sổ trên người vài lần để lại vết thương. Duy nhất một lần, chính mình chắn hắn trước mặt tiếp được bạch công kích, tên kia còn ồn ào xen vào việc người khác…… Hiện tại “Không ỷ lại lực lượng” tiểu hồ ly thế nhưng có thể như vậy dễ như trở bàn tay thương đến chính mình, gia hỏa này có thể hay không ở trong lòng hô to vạn tuế?  
Đang ở miên man suy nghĩ, khóe miệng cảm thấy xa lạ mềm ấm xúc giác lại lập tức rời đi. Phục hồi tinh thần lại, còn tại sợ hãi nhìn chính mình lam trong ánh mắt tựa hồ lại thấy kia làm chính mình dao động cảm xúc, hơi hơi nhíu mi, tiểu hồ ly lập tức hoảng loạn kêu vài tiếng, tựa hồ, là ở xin lỗi?  
Nhìn hoảng loạn hồ ly, tá trợ tùng mày, nâng lên một cái tay khác đè ở hồ ly trên đầu, hơi chút phóng nhẹ thanh âm. “Ngươi liền như vậy sợ hãi ta sao, đội sổ.”  
Lam trong ánh mắt lòe ra không phục sáng rọi, đang ngắm đến tá trợ hơi hơi phiếm hồng khóe miệng thời điểm, lại lẳng lặng mà chớp hai hạ. Sau đó tá trợ liền nhìn đến tiểu hồ ly vươn hồng hồng đầu lưỡi, nhẹ nhàng thấu lại đây.  
Vẫn là ngắn ngủn một cái chớp mắt cảm giác, mềm mại, hoạt hoạt, lạnh lạnh, như là ăn cà chua chính là tàn lưu ở khóe miệng nước trái cây cảm giác. Tá trợ theo bản năng vươn đầu lưỡi liếm một chút……  
Ngô……  
Bỗng nhiên ý thức được đã xảy ra gì đó tá trợ nhìn trước mắt không chớp mắt lam đôi mắt, bỗng nhiên sinh ra một ý niệm.  
“Loại chuyện này, chúng ta không phải lần đầu tiên làm không phải sao?” Nói xong ác liệt trên mặt đất chọn khóe miệng.  
“Kia! Kia hai lần đều là ngoài ý muốn a, ngoài ý muốn! Lần này, lần này cũng là!!” Trước mắt bực xấu hổ hồ ly một chút biến trở về nhân tính lớn tiếng mà chỉ vào chính mình ồn ào.  
“Hỗn đản tá trợ!!” Gào xong hình người hồ ly lưu lại một câu liền chạy trối chết, bất quá, vẫn là không có tránh được tá trợ đôi mắt.  
Quả nhiên a, lại mặt đỏ……  
Hồ ly tựa hồ đặc biệt dễ dàng mặt đỏ, niên thiếu khi kia hai lần ngoài ý muốn cũng là. Lúc ban đầu ở phòng học bên trong ô long qua đi, chính mình tuy rằng nỗ lực muốn đi bỏ qua trong nháy mắt kia mềm mại, nhưng là ở trong lúc vô tình liếc đến đội sổ khoa trương động tác che dấu đỏ ửng khi, trong lòng ngoài ý muốn cảm giác được đồng dạng mềm mại. Mà trở thành đồng đội lúc sau lần đó cường đạo đoàn sự kiện không cẩn thận bị dính vào cùng nhau, ở thác nước bọt nước dần dần tới gần môi chính mình trong lòng thế nhưng có chút chờ mong, ướt đẫm kim hoàng sắc sợi tóc dịu ngoan mà dán ở đội sổ trên má, mà kia trên má hai mạt đỏ ửng cho dù cách thật mạnh hơi nước cũng không khó phát hiện.  
Từ ngày đó buổi tối bắt đầu, tá trợ mất ngủ chứng liền nghiêm trọng lên. Cái kia nho nhỏ ngoài ý muốn phát sinh lúc sau, đội sổ không biết trốn đến nơi nào, tá trợ nằm ở tatami thượng lung tung nghĩ sự tình trước kia, một cổ bực bội cảm xúc chậm rãi trở nên mãnh liệt, loại này cảm xúc thực xa lạ, bực bội trung mang theo lạnh băng, rồi lại như là bệnh trạng cuồng bạo, cất dấu lực lượng cường đại, muốn rời xa, lại khát vọng tới gần. Bực bội…… Thân thể như là muốn châm rớt sở hữu nhiệt lượng giống nhau khô nóng, bỗng nhiên lại trở nên lạnh băng. Tá trợ nhắm mắt lại cắt một tiếng, thật sâu hô hấp một hơi ý đồ áp lực loại này xa lạ cảm xúc lại không thấy tác dụng.  
Thẳng đến một đoàn lông xù xù tiểu tâm mà chui vào chính mình khuỷu tay, nhẹ nhàng mà cọ cọ liền không hề động tác.  
Trong bóng đêm tá trợ nhẹ nhàng nghiêng đi thân mình đem kia đoàn ấm áp vây quanh ở trong lòng ngực.  
Tựa hồ ngoài ý muốn bị này ấm áp vuốt phẳng cảm xúc, tá trợ thực mau đã ngủ.  
【 tá minh 】 ngủ không được 3  
d  
dider blog  
Hôm nay hồ ly ngoài ý muốn trở nên an tĩnh rất nhiều, nhưng là vẫn là trước sau không rời chính mình bên người. Tá trợ đối với thật vất vả được đến thanh tịnh tỏ vẻ thực vừa lòng, hơn nữa……  
Nhìn ở chính mình thủ hạ hơi hơi phập phồng nho nhỏ thân thể, tá trợ nhẹ nhàng mà nâng lên khóe miệng.  
Còn ở xà quật thời điểm, tá trợ ngẫu nhiên sẽ phát hiện đâu mang theo một ít tiểu động vật ở căn cứ ngoại tản bộ, lông xù xù dịu ngoan tiểu động vật sợ hãi mà ngốc đâu trong lòng ngực. Đâu trên mặt hỗn hợp bình tĩnh cùng bất thường biểu tình, nhìn đến chính mình thời điểm, đâu sẽ triển khai mặt nạ giống nhau tươi cười, ngữ điệu bình thản nói, Sasuke-kun, tiểu động vật là có thần kỳ bình phục tâm tình ma lực nga.  
Tuy rằng thực không giống hiện tại chính mình nên làm sự, nhưng là, cùng ban đêm vứt đi không được bực bội so sánh với, như vậy tâm tình, tựa hồ cũng không tồi……  
Màn đêm buông xuống thời điểm, tiểu hồ ly lại ngoan ngoãn mà oa ở chính mình trong lòng ngực ngủ ngon lành. Mà cái loại này bực bội, như là dự định hảo giống nhau, đúng giờ mà dây dưa đi lên.  
Liền tính là đem chính mình ý nghĩ phóng tới mấy ngày nay hồ ly trên người, hoặc là đem ghé vào ngực hồ ly ôm vào trong ngực nắm thật chặt, cái loại này bực bội trước sau không có biến mất, ngược lại càng diễn càng liệt……  
Mệt mỏi quá……  
Trong lòng bỗng nhiên xuất hiện loại này ý tưởng, tá trợ cảm giác thân thể của mình lập tức tuyên cáo bãi công. Một loại tựa hồ có dày đặc màu đen cảm xúc nhanh chóng chiếm lĩnh thân thể của mình, mà chính mình tại đây loại màu đen trung, ẩn ẩn mà hưng phấn lên.  
Cùng lúc đó bị tá trợ lặc trong ngực trung hồ ly không an phận giật giật, ngẩng đầu lên, màu lam đôi mắt nghi hoặc mà nhìn đối phương ở trong đêm đen giống sắp sửa ngưng kết máu giống nhau đỏ sậm vạn kính viễn thị Tả Luân Nhãn.  
Tá trợ cảm giác chính mình chậm rãi liếm một chút khô ráo môi, “Biến trở về đi” tá trợ nhìn chằm chằm hồ ly lam đôi mắt mệnh lệnh nói.  
Naruto hơi hơi mà ngẩn ra trong chốc lát, tựa hồ là ở nghi hoặc tá trợ mục đích. Nhưng vẫn là phụt một tiếng biến trở về hình người.  
“Ngô!”  
Biến thân thuật sương trắng chưa tan đi, Naruto đã bị hung hăng mà đè ở tatami thượng, cái gáy truyền đến đau đớn làm Naruto không cấm bế khẩn đôi mắt, nhưng là lập tức bị gắt gao lấp kín môi làm Naruto lập tức mở to hai mắt.  
Tá trợ như là muốn đem dưới thân người môi sát ra hỏa hoa tới giống nhau hung hăng mà gặm cắn, đỏ sậm vạn kính viễn thị nhìn trước mắt kinh hoảng xanh thẳm trở nên càng thêm thâm thúy. Vươn tay bóp trụ Naruto hai má, khớp hàm vừa mới mở ra, đầu lưỡi liền cấp bách mà xâm nhập đi vào. Kịch liệt cọ xát làm tá trợ cảm giác được một loại đau đớn, hoảng hốt nhớ tới chính mình trước kia vô tình gặp được một màn, tiểu động vật thi thể nằm ở một bên, đâu mang theo tà mị tươi cười chậm rãi liếm láp trên tay máu tươi, lẩm bẩm nói, a, quả nhiên loại này ấm áp máu nhất ghê tởm, ngài khi nào có thể làm ta nếm một chút ngài giống xà giống nhau lạnh băng huyết đâu……  
Naruto cảm thấy chính mình khoang miệng như là nháy mắt bốc cháy lên một phen hỏa, mà kia làm tức giận ngọn nguồn còn ở không ngừng đoạt lấy khoang miệng mỗi một góc châm hết trong miệng mỗi một tia dưỡng khí, trong miệng tuyến thể như là dập tắt lửa giống nhau liều mạng mà phân bố ra đại lượng nước bọt, lại lập tức bị cái kia linh hoạt đầu lưỡi cuốn đi, sau đó liền nghe được trên người người nuốt thanh âm. Thực mau liền còn sót lại nước bọt đều trở nên lửa nóng, có chút dọc theo miệng mình chậm rãi chảy xuống, sau đó chính mình cằm, cổ liền dần dần mà bốc cháy lên ngọn lửa. Mà ở này liên tục sốt cao cùng hít thở không thông cảm giữa bên trong, ý nghĩ trở nên mơ hồ, ma xui quỷ khiến mà, chính mình thế nhưng vươn đầu lưỡi hướng tới kia lửa nóng ngọn nguồn dây dưa đi lên……  
Cảm giác được dưới thân người bỗng nhiên phối hợp, tá trợ trong mắt đỏ sậm chậm rãi lui bước đi xuống, đem bóp đội sổ tay chuyển qua cái gáy, tá trợ nhắm mắt lại càng sâu mà hôn đi xuống.  
Lữ xá ngoại thỉnh thoảng có ngày mùa hè tiểu trùng thấp thấp mà ngâm xướng, trong phòng nguyên bản kịch liệt nuốt thanh dần dần bình ổn đi xuống, thay thế chính là rất nhỏ mà lâu dài hừ nhẹ.  
Cái loại này như là cổ điều giống nhau hừ thanh làm tá trợ động tác dần dần ôn nhu lên, cuối cùng tá trợ rời khỏi Naruto lửa nóng khoang miệng, đầu lưỡi ở Naruto môi tuyến thượng tinh tế mà miêu quá, như có như không mà tao dương làm Naruto khó nhịn mà nhấp nổi lên môi, trong cổ họng truyền ra một tiếng áp lực không được rên rỉ.  
“Ân……”  
Nghe thế một tiếng tá trợ đột nhiên nâng lên thân mình nhìn chằm chằm khẩn dưới thân người mặt. Ý thức khôi phục nháy mắt, Naruto dùng đôi tay bưng kín miệng mình, không thể tin tưởng mà nhìn hắn, từ khe hở ngón tay trung lộ ra, là bất đồng với trước vài lần, thật sâu đà hồng.  
Cái loại này màu đen cảm xúc vẫn cứ vứt đi không được, nhưng là tá trợ cảm giác được mặt khác một loại phức tạp tâm tình chậm rãi bò lên trên trong lòng, thâm trầm, vội vàng mà lại ôn nhu. Ánh trăng xuyên thấu qua ngoại trên hành lang nửa khai kéo môn, Naruto bên gáy một cái tinh tế mà chỉ bạc nhàn nhạt mà lóe nhu hòa quang, như là bị sử dụng, lại như là bị mê hoặc, tá trợ nâng Naruto đầu hơi hơi ngửa ra sau, cúi người dùng lưỡi dọc theo cái kia chỉ bạc lặp lại băn khoăn.  
Naruto che khẩn miệng mình, nhịn không được oai quá đầu đi tránh né trên cổ ướt nóng xúc giác, nhưng lại bởi vậy sĩ quan cấp cao trợ dưới lưỡi cổ kéo trường căng thẳng, lộ ra càng tốt đẹp đường cong. Tá trợ hơi hơi nheo lại mắt, hướng về kia phiến ánh trăng thật sâu mà liếm mút đi xuống.  
“A!”  
Che miệng môi đôi tay không ngừng run rẩy, Naruto khó nhịn mà đong đưa chính mình đầu. Bị liếm mút địa phương như là bị một đám con kiến phệ cắn giống nhau hơi hơi mà đau đớn, nhưng thỉnh thoảng lại lại có trơn trượt đầu lưỡi ôn nhu mà rất nhỏ mà liếm láp đem cái loại này đau đớn biến thành nào đó nói không rõ cảm giác. Naruto cắn chính mình ngón tay gian nan mà chịu đựng.  
Cuối cùng liếm láp một chút, tá trợ từ Naruto cổ trung ngẩng đầu lên, kia phiến ánh trăng trung đã để lại một cái đỏ sậm dấu vết. Tựa hồ thực vừa lòng, tá trợ chọn cao khóe miệng. Dưới thân lam đôi mắt đã bịt kín một tầng hơi nước, kim sắc sợi tóc lung tung mà che ở đôi mắt thượng, còn hàm chứa ngón tay môi hơi hơi run rẩy. Tá trợ hơi chút thấp đầu tinh tế mà xem tiến Naruto trong ánh mắt, nâng lên tay đem những cái đó kim hoàng sắc sợi tóc chải vuốt sạch sẽ.  
Vì cái gì trước kia không có phát hiện, này chỉ hồ ly đôi mắt, thật xinh đẹp……  
Như vậy nghĩ, tá trợ nhắm mắt lại, đem môi dán lên Naruto run rẩy mí mắt.  
【 tá minh 】 ngủ không được 4  
d  
dider blog  
Dán lên đi trong nháy mắt kia cái loại này màu đen cảm xúc tượng sương mù giống nhau tan khai đi, tá trợ bỗng nhiên cảm giác xưa nay chưa từng có thả lỏng, mà cái loại này thâm trầm mà lại ôn nhu tâm tình thế nhưng càng thêm đặc sệt, từ trái tim tràn ra tới, chảy tới chính mình toàn thân. Tá trợ vươn tay kéo xuống Naruto che miệng tay, vừa mới động tác thế nhưng cảm giác khe hở ngón tay gian khó nhịn nhẹ ngứa, từ thủ đoạn tới tay tâm chậm rãi vuốt ve, tá trợ đem chính mình năm ngón tay cắm vào Naruto năm ngón tay chi gian hơi chút kẹp chặt chậm rãi cọ xát. Cảm giác Naruto mày đột nhiên nhíu một chút, tá trợ chậm rãi đem môi dán lên hắn giữa mày.  
Rất dài một đoạn thời gian hai người giống như là tượng sáp giống nhau vẫn duy trì tư thế này. Tá trợ nghe dưới thân người kim hoàng sắc sợi tóc nhàn nhạt thái dương hương khí cảm thấy mạc danh tâm an, tựa hồ hẳn là tưởng chút cái gì làm chút cái gì, nhưng là lại cảm thấy liền như vậy cái gì cũng không nghĩ ngốc, lẳng lặng mà cảm thụ khe hở ngón tay gian trên môi truyền đến ấm áp cũng không tồi. Mà Naruto từ cảm nhận được giữa mày xúc cảm trong nháy mắt liền mở to đôi mắt, lại chỉ có thể nhìn đến tá trợ rộng mở cổ áo. Hiện tại trạng huống có chút kỳ quái, nhưng là chính mình ngoài ý muốn không chán ghét, đè ở trên người trọng lượng làm chính mình thực thoải mái, toàn thân cốt cách như là tại đây không tính ôn nhu dưới áp lực bị bắt thả lỏng xuống dưới. Hơi hơi cười một chút lại lập tức cảm thấy mất mặt, lập chí trở thành làng Lá thứ sáu đại hỏa ảnh người nào đó cho dù đối phương diện nào đó không quá hiểu biết cũng biết một người nam nhân bị đè ở một nam nhân khác dưới thân lại còn có bị đối phương như vậy ( như là hôn đến mất đi lý trí ) như vậy ( như là bị liếm đến phát ra rên rỉ ) là kiện thực mất mặt sự tình. Nghiêm mặt không cho chính mình miên man suy nghĩ nhưng là trên người người hồi lâu không có bất luận cái gì động tác.  
Tuy rằng đêm hè khách sạn không khí thực mát mẻ, tá trợ nhiệt độ cơ thể cũng không cao, nhưng là chậm rãi biến nhiệt tatami làm chính mình phía sau lưng không quá thoải mái, mà đáng chết tá trợ vẫn là động đều bất động, chẳng lẽ ngủ rồi sao uy uy!!  
“Tá trợ?”  
Tá trợ nâng lên thân mình, đã khôi phục thành màu đen đôi mắt bình tĩnh nhìn có chút co quắp Naruto.  
“Cái kia…… Có thể hay không hơi chút động một chút, phía sau lưng, quần áo dính ở phía sau trên lưng, không quá thoải mái.”  
Nói xong lời này Naruto liền đỏ mặt chuyển khai đầu, ngu ngốc Naruto, ngươi lúc này không nên chạy nhanh cấp mặt trên người một quyền, sau đó rời đi cái này kỳ quái trạng huống sao, làm gì giống cái nữ nhân giống nhau oán giận cái gì “Không quá thoải mái” a a a a!! Nghĩ đến đây Naruto lập tức quay đầu chuẩn bị hung hăng mà cấp tá trợ một cái con mắt hình viên đạn, nhưng là không đợi ánh mắt đối hảo tiêu, liền mơ mơ hồ hồ mà nhìn đến vạn năm diện than trên mặt gợi lên một cái tươi cười, sau đó cái kia tươi cười đè ở miệng mình thượng.  
“Oanh” Naruto chỉ cảm thấy trong óc như là nổ tung cái Rasengan, chakra thiêu đến trên mặt nóng rát mà. Cũng không có phía trước thô bạo môi lưỡi giao triền, cặp kia môi chỉ là ở chính mình trên môi nhẹ nhàng mà cọ động, ngẫu nhiên hàm khởi môi dưới liếm mút. Cũng không có đoạt đi chính mình lý trí, muốn cự tuyệt có lẽ chỉ cần duỗi tay đi đẩy ra thì tốt rồi, Naruto siết chặt không bị tá trợ cầm tay trái nhưng là lại chậm chạp nâng không đứng dậy. Trên môi mỗi một tia xúc cảm đều rành mạch, Naruto trực giác nụ hôn này cùng trước kia hôn có bất đồng ý vị nhưng là chính mình lại cân nhắc không rõ ràng lắm, chỉ là ẩn ẩn cảm thấy có loại bị quên đi thật lâu thật lâu nhưng lại vẫn như cũ quen thuộc, ở niên thiếu tá trợ trên người tồn tại quá cảm giác ở cái này hôn chậm rãi thức tỉnh, mà chính mình, đối cái loại cảm giác này thật sâu mà quyến luyến.  
Tá trợ ở Naruto nắm chặt nắm tay thời điểm cũng đã đã nhận ra, nhưng là cũng không có tính toán rời đi. Tuy rằng loại tình huống này hạ ý nghĩ cũng không phải thực rõ ràng, nhưng là hắn trực giác cảm thấy nếu tiếp tục đi xuống liền có thể làm minh bạch gần nhất chính mình các loại kỳ quái cảm xúc ngọn nguồn. Mà so với bởi vì bực bội mà đối dưới thân người tùy ý đòi lấy, hắn càng thích như bây giờ cảm giác. Naruto cánh môi thực mềm, có một chút nhàn nhạt vị ngọt, từ môi phùng trung phun ra ấm áp hơi thở làm cho hắn môi có chút phát ngứa, hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ tới chính mình trước kia chưa bao giờ đi tìm kiếm hôn hương vị, mà hiện tại dưới thân người ngoan ngoãn thậm chí lưu luyến bộ dáng, làm hắn tưởng hảo hảo nhấm nháp một chút.  
Phía sau lưng dính ướt cảm càng trọng, Naruto khó nhịn mà tả hữu kích thích bả vai, đem ngực hướng về phía trước hơi chút dựng thẳng. Cảm nhận được điểm này dị động tá trợ bất động thanh sắc, tay trái năm ngón tay dùng sức đem còn giao nắm Naruto lòng bàn tay hướng chính mình xô đẩy vài phần cọ xát ra ái muội độ ấm, mà tay phải theo Naruto áo thun vạt áo duỗi đi vào.  
Tá trợ tay phải cũng không giống giao nắm tay trái giống nhau ấm áp, nhưng là dán đến Naruto eo sườn nhẹ nhàng xoa ấn thời điểm lại đột nhiên làm Naruto cảm giác từ sau cổ đến xương cùng bị Rasengan Shuriken hung hăng mà cọ qua một chuyến, tế bào gian thần kinh tấc tấc cắt đứt, mà chính mình lại có thể rõ ràng cảm nhận được trong thân thể lan tràn loại nhỏ gió lốc, rồi sau đó này gió lốc mắt chậm rãi bò lên trên chính mình xương sống ở mỗi một tiết xương sống thượng bồi hồi. Naruto tiểu mạch sắc làn da cùng chậm chạp chưa thối lui trẻ con phì oa oa mặt luôn là làm người cho rằng người này thân mình vẫn là tiểu hài tử mềm mại, nhưng là nhiều năm ninja huấn luyện hơn nữa đánh chết không ăn rau dưa nghiêm trọng kén ăn làm mười sáu tuổi tuổi trẻ thân thể lui đi mềm mại mỡ, phủ lên tinh tế tinh xảo đường cong duyên dáng cơ bắp. Tá trợ lúc này chỉ cảm thấy thủ hạ là ôn nhuận mà cứng rắn ngọc thạch, một tấc tấc tìm kiếm qua đi, năm căn linh hoạt ngón tay theo ngọc thạch hoa văn du tẩu. Naruto đại não một mảnh hỗn loạn, chỉ lo đem lưng rất thành một trương cung, mà tá trợ đem này đem cung ôm ở lòng bàn tay, như là một cái thợ săn vuốt ve làm bạn chính mình nhiều năm vũ khí.  
Tá trợ tay từ cung đầu trên chậm rãi xuống phía dưới đoan vỗ đi, Naruto môi bỗng nhiên kịch liệt mà run rẩy lên, cánh môi mở ra nôn nóng mà hô hấp, hơi thở làm cho tá trợ môi khó chịu, phối hợp xuống tay động tác, tá trợ môi cũng xuống phía dưới di động lưu Naruto nhắm mắt lại hô hấp tần suất loạn thành một đoàn.  
【 tá minh 】 ngủ không được 5  
d  
dider blog  
Tay phải đi tới gặp được trở ngại đồng thời, tá trợ cũng ngẩng đầu đối với Naruto áo thun cổ áo nhíu mày. Mà Naruto lúc này rốt cuộc có thời gian bình tĩnh một chút chính mình đại não, tuy rằng hắn đi theo háo sắc tiên nhân tu luyện ba năm, sắc dụ chi thuật cũng là dùng lô hỏa thuần thanh, nhưng kỳ thật tâm tư vẫn là thực thuần tịnh, háo sắc tiên nhân ở trong sách miêu tả những cái đó cảm giác hắn cũng chỉ là ngây thơ mờ mịt. Bất quá lại thiên nhiên đầu cũng có thể minh bạch đêm nay phát sinh này đó hôn là cùng trước kia “Ngoài ý muốn” bất đồng, lần này hắn tùy tiện rời đi trùng kiến trung mộc diệp tìm được tá trợ hơn nữa cường ngạnh lưu tại hắn bên người trừ bỏ muốn hướng tá trợ chứng minh chính mình nói những lời này đó, kỳ thật cũng là một loại chính mình không rõ cảm tình bùng nổ. Truy đuổi tá trợ mấy năm nay mặc kệ là tá giếng hoặc là ta ái la nói bóng nói gió vẫn là háo sắc tiên nhân say sau lời nói đều làm hắn không thể không ý thức được có lẽ chính mình đối với tá trợ cảm tình yêu cầu một cái tân định vị. Nhưng là mỗi khi ý đồ nghiêm túc suy xét một chút vấn đề này thời điểm luôn là lập tức liền chính mình đem chính mình đánh gãy, vội vàng nói cho chính mình một câu “Mặc kệ thế nào, gia hỏa kia trước sau là ta quan trọng nhất bằng hữu, ta nhất định phải bảo hộ ràng buộc.” Liền đem rối rắm vấn đề đặt ở sau đầu tiếp tục tu luyện.  
Thẳng đến kéo cùng đích tôn chiến đấu sau hư thoát thân mình đứng ở háo sắc tiên nhân mộ trước, Naruto rốt cuộc quyết định muốn đi gặp tá trợ một mặt, tuy rằng vấn đề này hắn tìm không thấy đáp án, nhưng là, hắn tổng cảm thấy, nếu hắn gặp được tá trợ liền sẽ tìm được đáp án. Dùng tiên nhân hình thức tìm được tá trợ tung tích, ngoài ý muốn phát hiện hắn thế nhưng ở sóng quốc gia, Naruto càng thêm cảm thấy hắn này một cái xúc động quyết định là đúng, dọc theo đường đi tá trợ mặt không ngừng ở trong đầu lóe hồi, Naruto thậm chí có một loại tư tưởng đã không thuộc về chính mình khủng hoảng, nhưng hắn lại theo bản năng nguyện ý làm loại này khủng hoảng liên tục đi xuống, thẳng đến xa xa mà thấy đứng ở naruto đại dưới cầu hình bóng quen thuộc, hắn mới đột nhiên dừng lại xe.  
Naruto mẫn cảm nhận thấy được tá trợ biểu tình thực không đúng, biết tá trợ đã giết chết chồn sóc lúc sau chính mình đã từng ảo tưởng có lẽ tá trợ sẽ trở lại mộc diệp, nhưng là qua hồi lâu tiểu đội trước sau không có bất luận cái gì tá trợ rơi xuống, chính mình cũng mất mát trở lại thôn. Hiện tại thấy hắn cùng phía trước ở xà quật nói muốn cắt đứt cùng ca ca chi gian ràng buộc khi so sánh với, giữa mày khói mù tựa hồ càng trọng chút, hơn nữa, cho dù hình thức có chút bất đồng, cũng có thể thực dễ dàng nhìn ra tới, mặc ở tá trợ trên người chính là hiểu quần áo.  
Kia hắc đế mây đỏ đồ án ngạnh sinh sinh đem Naruto không lắm rõ ràng đầu thanh tỉnh xuống dưới, hắn bỗng nhiên phát hiện chính mình cùng tá trợ khoảng cách vẫn là như vậy xa xôi không thể với tới, hắn bắt đầu sợ hãi chính mình cái kia vấn đề có lẽ đã không có gì ý nghĩa. “Cừu hận” cái này từ hoành ở bọn họ chi gian ba năm, hiện tại vẫn là giống nhau vô pháp vượt qua.  
Chung kết chi cốc một trận chiến Naruto nhất để ý trước sau là tá trợ câu kia “Ngươi rốt cuộc minh bạch ta cái gì”, tuy rằng không nghĩ thừa nhận, nhưng là khi đó Naruto là không cam lòng, chính mình cũng không phải không rõ tịch mịch thống khổ, nhưng là vì sao không thể cùng tá trợ lẫn nhau lý giải. Cùng háo sắc tiên nhân tu luyện ba năm Naruto kiến thức rất nhiều, chậm rãi minh bạch, người với người hạnh phúc đại khái tương đồng, nhưng là bất hạnh lại lẫn nhau không đồng nhất, có lẽ lúc trước chính mình thật là không hiểu biết tá trợ. Ở ếch xanh quốc gia cao cao thạch tiêm thượng, Naruto nghe cọ qua bên tai ngọn tóc phong, mới rốt cuộc cảm thấy chính mình có một ít đã hiểu tá trợ năm đó ý tứ.  
Nhưng là chính mình có bất đồng lý giải, tuy rằng Naruto không biết tá trợ ở giết chết chồn sóc lúc sau lại đã xảy ra cái gì, nhưng một loại cùng tự nhiên năng lượng không quan hệ trực giác làm hắn ý thức được hiện tại tá trợ tựa hồ đi lên một cái so với lúc trước đến cậy nhờ Orochimaru càng thêm hắc ám cô tịch lộ, hiện tại rất có khả năng là cuối cùng cơ hội, nếu không bắt lấy có lẽ tá trợ sẽ không bao giờ nữa khả năng đã trở lại. Naruto tưởng cùng chính mình đánh cuộc một chút, đánh cuộc bọn họ hai cái cuối cùng một lần cho nhau lý giải. Đến nỗi cái kia đáp án, coi như làm là tiền đặt cược một bộ phận đi.  
Chính là hiện tại, ở cái này làm hắn cảm thấy có cái gì quan trọng đồ vật muốn thay đổi ban đêm, hắn bỗng nhiên rất muốn tùy hứng một chút, đem này tiền đặt cược trước tiên hỏi cái rõ ràng.  
Hắn định rồi hạ tâm thần, trợn mắt nhìn về phía còn nhíu lại mi nhìn chính mình cổ áo tá trợ, gương mặt kia vẫn là băng sơn giống nhau không có gì biểu tình, Naruto không cấm có chút không cam lòng, vì cái gì đồng dạng là nam nhân chính mình rõ ràng đã ổn không được tâm thần người này vẫn là không có việc gì người giống nhau. Kỳ thật tá trợ tâm cảnh cũng không như mặt ngoài như vậy bình tĩnh, liên tiếp động tác xuống dưới, hắn đã sớm minh bạch chính mình tưởng đối dưới thân người này làm gì, kia giấu ở quần áo hạ làn da đối chính mình lực hấp dẫn ở mỗi căn thần kinh rít gào, tưởng hôn môi, tưởng liếm láp, muốn dùng tay mơn trớn mỗi một tấc mỗi một chỗ. Nhưng nhiều năm sinh hoạt làm hắn hình thành dị thường lý trí phong cách hành sự, hắn cảm thấy chính mình hẳn là suy nghĩ rõ ràng loại này lực hấp dẫn nguyên nhân gây ra, lại ngoài ý muốn loạn thành một đoàn, hắn cùng Naruto không nên là loại quan hệ này, nhưng tình huống hiện tại ở hắn xem có lại tựa hồ đương nhiên hoặc là nói chính mình chờ đợi đã lâu. Hắn nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc đầu, cưỡng bách chính mình dời đi đôi mắt, lại thấy nguyên bản nhắm màu lam đôi mắt chính không chớp mắt nhìn hắn.  
Rốt cuộc đối thượng cặp kia thâm thúy mắt đen, Naruto nuốt một ngụm nước miếng, há mồm nói chuyện nháy mắt thế nhưng thực vô dụng cảm giác môi bị tá trợ hôn lâu lắm sớm đã không nghe chính mình sai sử.  
“Tá trợ, ta, vẫn luôn có một vấn đề tưởng không rõ…… Ta suy nghĩ thật lâu, nhưng là vĩnh viễn nghĩ không ra đáp án. Có lẽ hiện tại không phải thời cơ, nhưng là…… Ta trước sau cảm thấy nếu nhìn thấy ngươi, ta sẽ tìm được cái kia đáp án…… Cho nên, cho nên……”  
Tá trợ xem hắn nói xong lời cuối cùng thế nhưng như là như thế nào cũng không mở miệng được giống nhau, hơi hơi sưng đỏ môi không ngừng run rẩy, nhưng cặp mắt kia lại trước sau nhìn chính mình, mặc kệ là chung kết chi cốc, vẫn là xà quật, chính mình lần lượt đem này đôi mắt bỏ chi sau lưng, nhưng hiện tại chính mình ngẩng đầu, vẫn là có thể nhìn đến nó. “Thình thịch”, tá trợ tựa hồ nghe tới rồi một tiếng không biết là ai tim đập, không cấm rút ra tay phải thu nạp kia lam đôi mắt biên nháo người sợi tóc, ngón cái điểm thượng Naruto khóe mắt.  
“Cho nên?”  
“Cho nên……”  
Nhìn dưới thân hồ ly càng thêm quẫn bách biểu tình, tá trợ nhẹ nhàng thở dài. “Naruto……” Đủ rồi, không cần lại làm bộ không hiểu Uchiha Sasuke, vì cái gì sẽ đến sóng quốc gia, vì cái gì khát vọng tiếp cận hắn, này đôi mắt đối với ngươi mà nói rốt cuộc có cái gì ý nghĩa, ngươi đã sớm hiểu rõ với tâm mới đúng. Cũng chỉ có bảy ngày, a, không, hiện tại chỉ còn lại có bốn ngày, chỉ là bốn ngày……  
“Naruto…… Dư lại bốn ngày, có thể hay không bồi ở ta bên người……”  
“Ai?” Mới vừa phát ra nghi vấn liền cảm giác chính mình bị dùng sức ủng ở trong lòng ngực, tá trợ đầu chôn ở chính mình bên gáy, truyền đến rầu rĩ thanh âm.  
“Naruto…… Ta hiện tại cũng chỉ có ngươi.”  
“Naruto…… Thực xin lỗi”  
“Naruto……”  
“Naruto……”  
“Naruto……”  
Khẳng định là chính mình lâu lắm không có nghe được thanh âm này như vậy kêu tên của mình, Naruto cảm thấy che trời lấp đất tưởng niệm mãnh liệt mà đến, nước mắt không chịu khống chế tràn ra hốc mắt. Suy nghĩ ba năm không có tìm được đáp án giờ khắc này không cần nói cũng biết, Naruto luống cuống tay chân mới quấn lên tá trợ thân thể, triền gắt gao mà không lưu khe hở.  
“Mặc kệ tới khi nào, ta vĩnh viễn bồi ngươi, tá trợ.”  
Chính mình vẫn luôn ở một cái Tu La chi trên đường cõng hắn càng đi càng xa, vì tìm được một người, càng nhiều người một đám mất đi, trăm triệu không nghĩ tới nguyên lai chính mình còn có một cái cơ hội đem hắn ủng ở trong ngực, này Tu La chi lộ, cũng đại khái là có thể đi đến cuối.  
Cho rằng không ngừng biến cường biến cường cũng chỉ có thể nhìn hắn im lặng rời đi bóng dáng, nghe hắn nói cái gì tâm huyết dâng trào. Bên gáy có xa lạ ẩm ướt chậm rãi vựng khai, liền tính này lại là một lần tâm huyết dâng trào, chính mình cũng không thèm để ý.  
【 tá minh 】 ngủ không được 6  
d  
dider blog  
Sóng quốc gia người quá hàng năm ra biển bắt cá sinh hoạt, thiên còn hắc thời điểm cũng đã nghe thấy được giương buồm nhổ neo ký hiệu thanh. Mơ hồ có thanh âm truyền tới ven biển tiểu khách sạn, Naruto nhíu nhíu mày, mở mắt.  
Ngô…… Không động đậy.  
Mơ mơ màng màng nhìn một chút hiện tại trạng huống, Naruto oanh đỏ mặt, chính mình giống chỉ bạch tuộc giống nhau hút ở tá trợ trên người, thử về phía sau hoạt động một chút, đã bị trên eo cái kia cánh tay đè ép trở về. Mặt trước chính là tá trợ bị kéo ra áo tắm, mỏng manh ánh trăng chiếu tiến vào có thể thấy tá trợ ngực thượng bóng loáng hoạt một mảnh. Máy móc mà nâng đầu, miễn cưỡng chỉ nhìn thấy tá trợ cằm, ánh mắt thu về, chạm ngọc giống nhau có tốt đẹp đường cong trên cổ hầu kết trên dưới lăn lộn một chút.  
Phốc!  
Tuyệt đối không thừa nhận là bởi vì này một quang cảnh quá đáng chú ý cho nên trong nháy mắt thần kinh đáp sai biến thân trở thành ngu ngốc hồ ly ~  
Vừa mới tính toán thừa dịp thân thể thu nhỏ chuồn mất, tá trợ nguyên bản hoành ở Naruto trên eo tay liền bắt đầu khắp nơi sờ soạng, bắt được cái kia đuôi cáo, còn đang trong giấc mộng người lẩm bẩm một câu “Ngu ngốc” liền quyết đoán xách theo cái đuôi đem tiểu hồ ly ôm tới rồi chính mình mặt biên nhẹ nhàng cọ cọ.  
Khóc không ra nước mắt……  
Bị đánh lén hồ ly thật cẩn thận ngốc không dám động, trong lòng đã hướng tới trước mắt phóng đại bản khuôn mặt tuấn tú soàn soạt mà ma nổi lên móng vuốt.  
Giống như vậy thân mật trạng huống có chút không thể tưởng tượng, nghĩ đến đêm qua tá trợ ở bên tai mình kêu tên của mình, kia ngữ khí làm Naruto cảm giác chính mình sống mười sáu năm có lẽ chính là vì chờ như vậy vài tiếng kêu gọi cũng nói không chừng, hơn nữa kia trong giọng nói thâm hàm run rẩy làm Naruto nhịn không được đem trong lòng ngực người ôm chặt lại ôm đến càng khẩn.  
Cái loại cảm giác này như là bọn họ chi gian cũng không có quá cừu hận ngăn cách chưa từng huy đao tương hướng, thời gian ào ào mà lùi lại hồi bạch kết giới, chính mình ôm cả người là huyết tá trợ gắt gao không dám buông tay.  
Trước mắt tá trợ ngủ thật sự vững vàng, Naruto giật giật cho chính mình tìm một cái nhất thoải mái tư thế hưởng thụ cái này khó được có thể hảo hảo xem một chút cái này diện than mặt cơ hội.  
Trước mắt tá trợ cũng không giống ba ngày trước nhìn thấy khi như vậy lạnh băng, môi khẽ nhếch, vững vàng hơi thở mềm nhẹ mơn trớn Naruto trên người da lông mang đến một loại hơi ngứa cảm giác, luôn là có thể nhìn đến chính mình ở sâu trong nội tâm đôi mắt giấu ở mí mắt hạ, lông mi rất dài nhưng là một chút đều không uốn lượn, an tĩnh mà nghiêm ngặt mà thủ vệ giống nhau rũ xuống, nhíu mày, đuôi lông mày lại nhu hòa độ cung, mà ở đuôi lông mày hạ khóe mắt có một loại thực không quen thuộc nhan sắc.  
Là lúc ấy nước mắt……  
Naruto cảm giác chính mình trái tim bị ninh một chút, đau lòng thò lại gần vươn đầu lưỡi liếm liếm, tá trợ mày khẩn một chút, tiểu hồ ly lại ngoan ngoãn mà lùi về tại chỗ xem trước mắt người.  
Hảo hoài niệm……  
Naruto nhớ tới trước kia ở sóng quốc gia khi sự tình, khi đó vẫn là thứ bảy trong ban hắn cùng tá trợ cho nhau so đấu tu hành, mệt tới cực điểm mơ mơ màng màng ở thụ dưới chân đầu dựa đầu ngủ, cũng là chính mình trước tỉnh, sáng sớm dương quang xuyên thấu qua lá cây loang lổ, chiếu vào tá trợ trên mặt, khi đó thời gian giống như đều đình chỉ, chỉ còn lại có trong không khí bụi bặm ở chính mình nhìn về phía tá trợ tầm mắt gian nhàn nhã mà di động.  
Khi đó chính mình không chịu khống chế hướng tá trợ nhích lại gần một lần nữa đã ngủ, trong lòng thỏa mãn cùng vui sướng nhỏ bé nhưng là trước nay vô pháp quên.  
“Nột, Naruto, biết không, ta lần đầu tiên ý thức được, chính mình thích thượng gia hỏa kia…… Chính là nửa đêm tỉnh lại nhìn đến bên người hắn ngủ mặt, hắn nơi nào là cỡ nào âm hiểm phức tạp người…… Hắn đã từng là ta nhất quý trọng, trên thế giới nhất thuần tịnh…… Màu trắng xà.”  
Cùng từ trước đến nay cũng tu luyện khi, bị bạo bốn đuôi chính mình đánh thành trọng thương từ trước đến nay cũng từng có một đoạn thời gian lâm vào hôn mê, tâm tồn áy náy chính mình mỗi ngày bồi ở sư phụ bên người chiếu cố lại không thấy hắn thanh tỉnh, ngẫu nhiên nghe thấy hắn vẻ mặt bất an mà gọi ra mấy cái mơ hồ không rõ tên, tuy rằng chính mình cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng, nhưng là như thế nào nghe đều là “Orochimaru……”.  
Rốt cuộc có một ngày nửa đêm tỉnh lại thấy từ trước đến nay cũng khoác áo khoác ngồi ở ngoại trên hành lang, đêm đó ánh trăng cực kỳ lượng, làm chính mình rõ ràng thấy rõ sư phụ khóe mắt chảy xuống giọt nước, tích tiến chén rượu hóa thành tầng tầng sóng gợn.  
Sư phụ tâm tình, chính mình có phải hay không minh bạch quá muộn đâu……  
Tiểu hồ ly nhắm mắt lại, đem chính mình móng vuốt nhỏ đáp thượng tá trợ ngón tay cái, hướng về tá trợ củng củng, an tâm mà đã ngủ.  
Nột, tá trợ, an tâm, ta nhất định sẽ bồi ở cạnh ngươi, không cho ngươi biến thành “Đã từng” tồn tại.  
Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 7  
d  
dider blog  
Buổi sáng tá trợ lại là bị Naruto cái kia đuôi to đánh thức, nhìn nhìn tối hôm qua thượng vẫn là người hiện tại biến thành hồ ly dạng ngu ngốc, tá trợ khó được bày một cái đỡ trán tạo hình.  
Tay chân nhẹ nhàng mà lên, cởi áo tắm thay ngày thường trang phục, hắc đế mây đỏ áo ngoài vẫn luôn kéo qua cằm. Nhìn nhìn chổng vó ngủ trời đen kịt hồ ly, khom lưng đem nó nhặt lên tới ném vào mũ choàng, đề thượng thảo trĩ, kéo ra cửa phòng.  
Tối hôm qua đã xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện, hắn yêu cầu nương tu luyện lý một chút chính mình cảm xúc. Mà kia chỉ ngu ngốc hồ ly nếu là một người lưu tại khách sạn không biết sẽ cho hắn chọc cái gì phiền toái, vẫn là tùy thân mang theo tương đối an toàn.  
Sóng quốc gia bốn phía có rất nhiều tương đối nồng đậm núi rừng, tá trợ vô dụng chakra ở trên cây chạy như bay, mà là dọc theo một cái cơ hồ đã bị che khuất đường nhỏ chậm rãi đi tới.  
Chỉ là ba năm nhiều một chút, liền có thể làm một cái lộ biến mất vô tung vô ảnh a……  
Đứng ở rốt cuộc tìm được một khối nho nhỏ đất trống thượng, tá trợ khắp nơi nhìn nhìn, đứng ở hai cây dựa gần dưới tàng cây, ngẩng đầu hướng về phía trước nhìn lại, mơ hồ ở hơi cao địa phương còn có thể nhìn đến một đạo một đạo loang lổ trong tay kiếm hoa ngân.  
“Di? Là lúc trước chúng ta luyện tập leo cây địa phương sao!”  
Không biết là khi nào tỉnh lại hồ ly Bành một tiếng biến thành người bộ dáng nhảy đến tá trợ phía trước chỉ vào kia hai cây la to, “Tá trợ ngươi cũng có một viên hoài cựu tâm nột.”  
Không để ý tới cái kia xoa eo vẻ mặt “Quả nhiên như thế” ngu ngốc, tá trợ quay người đi rút ra thảo trĩ, lạnh lùng mà nói: “Ta muốn tu luyện, không cam đoan không thương ngươi.”  
“Đã biết lạp, ta hơi chút ly xa một chút ~”  
Naruto đôi tay đáp khởi râm mát ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn, bạch bạch bạch mà chạy thượng một thân cây không thấy bóng dáng. Tá trợ xoay người lượng ra Tả Luân Nhãn nhìn hạ, không tự giác mà nắm thật chặt trong tay thảo trĩ.  
“Ta liền ngốc tại ngọn cây thượng, ngươi hảo hảo tu luyện không cần phải xen vào ta, kết thúc kêu ta nga.”  
Trên cây truyền đến Naruto thanh âm, tá trợ đã nâng lên chân xoay người, vẫn là quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn trên cây.  
“Ngu ngốc”  
Đem Naruto đưa tới nơi này tới kỳ thật là có một chút tá trợ tư tâm, muốn nhìn một chút cái kia hồ ly có phải hay không còn cùng chính mình giống nhau nhớ rõ. Buổi sáng tỉnh lại lúc sau tá trợ kinh ngạc phát hiện chính mình tựa hồ nhớ lại càng nhiều sự tình trước kia, như là cái này khách sạn chính mình cùng Naruto đã từng đi ngang qua quá, Naruto mệt ghé vào chính mình trên lưng, trong miệng còn không phục lầu bầu: Lần này tuyệt đối không có bại cho ngươi.  
Tá trợ cũng không tưởng phủ nhận tối hôm qua sở làm suy nghĩ, suy nghĩ cẩn thận chính mình đối Naruto cảm tình hắn kỳ thật còn có chút cao hứng, nhưng là này cũng không sẽ làm hắn đầu óc hoàn toàn biến mất ngoan ngoãn mà đi theo Naruto hồi mộc diệp. Hắn minh bạch, chính mình cùng mộc diệp chi gian cách cũng không gần là lúc trước tự tiện ly thôn tội lỗi.  
Có một số việc, cho dù mệt mỏi không nghĩ đi làm nhưng vẫn là phải làm, Uchiha huyết ở rít gào, nếu hồi mộc diệp, tất nhiên là đi hủy hoại mà không phải là trở về.  
Hắn trời sinh là cái kẻ báo thù, trừ bỏ báo thù, không đường có thể đi.  
Cho dù, che ở trước mặt, là không nghĩ mất đi Naruto.  
Nếu chính mình tiến công mộc diệp, chắc chắn dùng hết toàn lực đến chết không về, gặp gỡ Naruto, chính mình là trăm triệu lại không hạ thủ được, nếu có thể, chết ở Naruto thủ hạ cũng coi như là còn phía trước đối hắn lần lượt thương tổn.  
Hắn còn có trở thành hỏa ảnh mộng tưởng, hắn sẽ là chống đỡ mộc diệp thụ, mà chính mình đã muốn điêu tàn thối rữa, nếu có thể ở hắn dưới chân hóa thành một bồi bùn đất, cũng coi như được với là tốt kết cục.  
Cũng không cần lại để ý tới Uchiha cái này huyết thống hay không cao quý, không cần lại để ý tới dây dưa khó hiểu cừu hận, hóa với mộc diệp thụ trung, cũng coi như là hợp chồn sóc tâm ý.  
Cho dù ở báo thù chi tâm thiêu đốt nhất hung mãnh thời điểm, chính mình cũng thoát đi không ra hắc ám không người mộng yếp, lại hắc ám người cũng có sợ hãi càng thêm hắc ám tồn tại. Hôm nay buổi sáng dưới ánh nắng trung tỉnh lại thời điểm, hắn liền biết trận này mộng là thời điểm nên kết thúc.  
Dư lại bốn ngày, có lẽ là cuối cùng vui sướng nhật tử, cứ như vậy đi, cái gì đều không cần tưởng.  
Thu hồi thảo trĩ tá cổ vũ trường mà thở ra một hơi, như vậy là hắn có khả năng nghĩ đến kết cục tốt nhất, liền tính hiện tại dương quang chiếu lên trên người lại không cảm giác được ấm áp, cũng không có gì quan hệ.  
Đứng ở dưới tàng cây kêu cái kia ngu ngốc tên chuyện như vậy chính mình khẳng định làm không được, tá trợ đem thảo trĩ bối ở trên lưng, vài cái đến trước ngọn cây, lại nơi nơi cũng không thấy Naruto tung tích.  
Lòe ra Tả Luân Nhãn, tá trợ cẩn thận nhìn nhìn bốn phía, xác thật không cảm giác được Naruto chakra, ở tu luyện thời điểm cũng không có quá chú ý, nhưng là nếu Naruto rời đi hoặc là có người ngoài xâm lấn chính mình khẳng định là có thể nhận thấy được. Nhưng là hiện tại mọi nơi hoàn toàn không có bất luận cái gì dị trạng, quả thực……  
Quả thực tựa như từ lúc bắt đầu cũng chỉ có chính mình một người ở giống nhau.  
Mộng?  
Chẳng lẽ từ ở trên cầu lớn gặp được Naruto đến bây giờ tất cả đều là một giấc mộng sao?  
Không có khả năng, mấy ngày nay phát sinh sự tình đều là chân thật tồn tại, nhìn về phía chính mình lam đôi mắt, oa ở chính mình trong lòng ngực mềm mại thân thể, còn có câu kia “Mặc kệ tới khi nào, ta vĩnh viễn bồi ngươi, tá trợ”……  
Có thể là có người dùng thời không nhẫn thuật đem Naruto bỗng nhiên mang đi, bất quá liền tính là thời không nhẫn thuật thi thuật giả chakra vẫn là sẽ ở trong nháy mắt tăng cường bị nhận thấy được. Naruto chakra lực khống chế luôn luôn không tốt, đối ảo thuật hoặc là thời không nhẫn thuật loại này loại hình mặc kệ mấy năm khẳng định vẫn là khổ tay, cho nên cũng sẽ không chính mình rời khỏi.  
Rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào!  
Tá trợ hung hăng mà đánh vào trên cây, tam câu ngọc nhanh chóng xoay tròn biến thành vạn kính viễn thị bộ dáng, trừ phi là Naruto cố tình ẩn chakra biến hóa trăm phương ngàn kế rời đi chính mình bên người……  
Chẳng lẽ tối hôm qua bất quá là lá mặt lá trái, đáng thương chính mình còn ở khát vọng cuối cùng bốn ngày làm bạn sao!  
Tá trợ đứng ở cao cao ngọn cây, cảm giác ánh mặt trời chiếu vào trên người mình, gió thổi qua chính mình góc áo, mà chính mình cảm giác cả người lâm vào hắc ám lạnh băng trong thế giới vạn kiếp bất phục.  
“Tá trợ!”  
Trên vai bỗng nhiên bị chụp một chút, tá trợ nhanh chóng bắt cái tay kia từ ngọn cây thượng hung hăng mà đem người nọ áp hướng về phía mặt đất.  
“Bành!”  
Một tiếng vang lớn, mặt đất bị tạp ra một cái hố to, ở trong hầm bị tạp đến hôn đầu trướng não Naruto dùng mười phần sức lực bạo một tiếng mắng to.  
“Hỗn đản tá trợ, ngươi làm gì!”  
Mà trước mặt bụi đất rải khai Naruto mới phát hiện trước mắt tá trợ rõ ràng không đúng, như là lại về tới ba năm trước đây chung kết chi cốc cái kia đánh đỏ mắt người, một đôi huyết hồng Tả Luân Nhãn gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm chính mình, tinh chuẩn thể thuật đem chính mình giam cầm không được nhúc nhích, sau đó chậm rãi phục hạ thân tới, thanh âm lạnh băng.  
“Đi nơi nào”  
“Ta, ta vẫn luôn ở kia cây đỉnh chạc cây ngồi a” Naruto ý đồ trừu động chính mình tứ chi lại chạy thoát không khai, chạy nhanh trả lời vấn đề.  
“Tưởng từ ta bên người tránh ra sao”  
“Không phải a, tá trợ ngươi rốt cuộc làm sao vậy, ta vừa mới vẫn ngồi như vậy ngươi bên cạnh kia cây thượng a!”  
“Muốn bồi ta gì đó, căn bản chính là ở gạt ta đi”  
“Cho nên nói tá trợ ngươi rốt cuộc làm sao vậy có hay không nghe thấy lời nói của ta!!”  
Không thích hợp, thật sự không thích hợp a uy. Hiện tại tá trợ hoàn toàn là đầu bạo nộ dã thú, nhưng là, hắn nhìn về phía chính mình ánh mắt, tuy rằng lửa nóng, chỗ sâu trong lại là dày đặc hắc ám. Rốt cuộc đã xảy ra cái gì……  
“Tuyệt đối…… Không cho phép ngươi rời đi ta”  
Tá trợ cảm thấy chính mình có chút không chịu khống chế, hắn phẫn nộ tới cực điểm lại cảm giác nội tâm đóng băng ngàn dặm không hề gợn sóng, hắn muốn nghe Naruto nói nhưng là lại có một cổ bực bội gió bão làm chính mình cái gì đều nghe không rõ ràng lắm, hắn chỉ có thể đem chính mình trong lòng lung tung rối loạn nói từng câu nói ra, hắn tưởng có lẽ chính mình ngữ điệu sẽ mềm yếu đến chật vật bất kham, nhưng là hắn nghe được lại là lạnh như khối băng ngữ khí.  
“Sẽ không”  
Naruto dừng lại chính mình lộn xộn tứ chi, tay chân bị ép tới sinh đau đã mau không cảm giác. Tá trợ trong mắt hiện lên một tia hoảng loạn, bị Naruto bắt giữ đến, Naruto ở trên mặt bày ra một nụ cười rạng rỡ, nhìn về phía tá trợ trong ánh mắt.  
“Sẽ không, nói được thì làm được, chính là ta nhẫn đạo.”  
Hắn nỗ lực chuyển động chính mình thủ đoạn bắt lấy tá trợ ngón tay.  
“Ta liền ở bên cạnh ngươi, cảm giác được không phải sao, ta liền ở chỗ này, cũng không nhúc nhích, nơi nào cũng không đi.”  
Tá trợ tay hơi chút thả lỏng một chút, Naruto khởi động chút thân mình, hôn lên tá trợ môi.  
“Vì cái gì ta vừa rồi nhìn không tới ngươi.”  
Lại mở to mắt tá trợ đã triệt Tả Luân Nhãn, tuy rằng vừa mới Naruto chủ động hôn làm hắn thả lỏng rất nhiều, ( kỳ thật trong lòng đã vui vẻ đến bạo đi, mê chi âm…… ) nhưng cũng không tính toán buông tha vừa rồi dị trạng.  
Còn ở hoạt động thủ đoạn cổ chân Naruto nghĩ nghĩ, bỗng nhiên lui về phía sau vài bước bày cái lấy lòng gương mặt tươi cười.  
“Thực xin lỗi nột, tá trợ, là ta sai. Ta quên nói cho ngươi ta hiện tại tu luyện chính là tiên nhân chi thuật, tu luyện khi muốn đem chính mình cùng thiên nhiên hòa hợp nhất thể, không có tu luyện quá tiên thuật người nếu không nhiều cẩn thận cảm giác rất khó tìm đến ta chakra, khả năng hơn nữa ngươi vừa mới hơi chút luống cuống một chút, cho nên liền không thấy được ta, nhưng là ta xác thật là vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh ngươi, cho nên không cần sinh khí……”  
Tá trợ nhìn nhìn chắp tay trước ngực bày cái ngu ngốc gương mặt tươi cười người nào đó, hừ một tiếng xem như buông tha vấn đề này. Xác thật chính mình vừa mới nhìn đến Naruto là cùng bình thường không giống nhau, xem ra mấy ngày hôm trước mới vừa gặp mặt khi cái kia cũng là tiên nhân hình thức đi.  
Nhìn tá trợ quay người đi cái gì cũng chưa nói liền đi rồi, Naruto mày nhíu một chút, tá trợ cái kia đôi mắt, có vấn đề……  
Trong chốc lát Naruto đuổi theo, rồi lại không dám đi đến tá trợ bên cạnh sợ người nào đó còn ở sinh khí, cho nên chân tay co cóng cả người không được tự nhiên đi theo tá trợ phía sau đi tới.  
Lại nói tiếp, này có phải hay không tá trợ rời đi mộc diệp lúc sau, lần thứ mấy nghiêm túc nhìn hắn bóng dáng đâu?  
Rõ ràng hắn rời bỏ mộc diệp càng đi càng xa mà chính mình vẫn luôn theo ở phía sau đuổi theo, giống như vậy nhìn hắn bóng dáng lại là rất ít, chung kết chi cốc hắn rời đi khi chính mình đã bất tỉnh nhân sự, xà quật từ biệt chính mình mắt thấy hắn ở trong ngọn lửa chậm rãi biến mất lại liền nói cái gì sức lực đều không có.  
Vô số lần trong mộng người nọ bóng dáng ở một mảnh trong bóng đêm càng đi càng xa, từ mười ba tuổi biến thành mười sáu tuổi. Tu luyện khi ngẫu nhiên kiên trì không nổi nữa tưởng cũng là cái kia đứng ở phía trước bóng dáng thấy được lại bắt không được, mà một người không đi xuống thời điểm nhớ tới cái kia cái gì độ ấm đều không có bóng dáng liền từ đáy lòng phiếm thượng một tầng tầng cay đắng.  
Kỳ quái…… Rõ ràng cũng chưa xem qua vài lần, vì cái gì trong đầu hắn bóng dáng lại luôn là như vậy rõ ràng đâu……  
Naruto giơ tay xoa xoa nước mắt, vẫn là vẫn luôn nhìn phía trước người. Ít nhất hiện tại hắn yêu cầu chính mình làm bạn, cái dạng này chính mình có thể cùng hắn cùng nhau đi, đã so như thế nào truy cũng đuổi không kịp hảo rất nhiều, liền tính là bóng dáng, nhiều xem vài lần thì thế nào đâu.  
Đi ở phía trước tá trợ vẫn luôn suy nghĩ chính mình mấy ngày nay khác thường cảm xúc, hắn phát hiện loại này cảm xúc luôn là ở chính mình sử dụng vạn kính viễn thị là càng thêm mãnh liệt, vạn kính viễn thị tác dụng chính mình thượng không rõ ràng lắm, trần nhiên, nó có được lực lượng cường đại, nhưng là bởi vì xưa nay được đến nó người cũng không nhiều cho nên đối nó nghiên cứu ít ỏi không có mấy.  
Nếu không thể thực tốt khống chế loại này lực lượng, chính mình một ngày nào đó sẽ phản chịu này hại, hơn nữa……  
Giống hôm nay loại này vô pháp tự khống chế thương tổn Naruto sự tình, tuyệt đối không thể lại phát sinh.  
Nghĩ đến đây tá trợ lưu ý nghe xong hạ Naruto thanh âm, tiếng bước chân vẫn luôn đi theo chính mình mặt sau, bất quá nghe đi lên tựa hồ có chút tâm thần không xong. Naruto đang làm cái gì, theo ở phía sau có ý tứ sao, vì cái gì không theo kịp.  
Tá trợ dừng lại bước chân quay đầu lại, phía sau ngu ngốc trên người dơ hề hề, nhưng tá trợ liếc mắt một cái nhìn đến, là Naruto khóe mắt nước mắt cùng hắn nhìn chính mình rồi lại có chút tự do ánh mắt.  
Không biết vì sao tá trợ lập tức minh bạch cái kia ánh mắt là đang nhìn cái gì, tá trợ bỗng nhiên cảm thấy một trận đau lòng. Rốt cuộc chính mình quả quyết rời đi thời điểm Naruto là cái gì tâm tình, nhớ tới chính mình rời đi tình cảnh thời điểm, Naruto tâm có phải hay không ở nảy sinh ác độc đau, có phải hay không so hiện tại chính mình đau đớn vạn phần……  
Nhận thấy được tá trợ bỗng nhiên ngừng lại Naruto phục hồi tinh thần lại nghi hoặc nhìn về phía hắn, lại chỉ nhìn đến tá trợ cúi đầu hướng chính mình đi tới, sau đó tay bị giữ chặt chặt chẽ nắm lấy, bên người truyền đến hồi lâu chưa từng nghe qua ôn nhu thanh âm.  
“Ngu ngốc…… Đi trở về.”  
Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 8  
d  
dider blog  
Hồi khách sạn trên đường tá trợ lại một lần bị Naruto kéo đến mì sợi cửa hàng, nhìn hướng tới đại thúc hô to “Xoa thiêu mì sợi chén lớn” hồ ly, tá trợ đỡ trán thở dài nói cho đại thúc: “Cà chua mì sợi”.  
Nhìn mì sợi ở trong nồi vui sướng mà quay cuồng, Naruto chu lên miệng đem chiếc đũa kẹp ở cái mũi phía dưới híp mắt hừ không thành điều khúc, bị dẩu nhòn nhọn miệng làm hắn cả người nhìn qua càng giống một con đắc ý hồ ly. Tá trợ khó được xả khóe miệng, trêu ghẹo nói: “Hồ ly không đều là thích nhất ăn dầu chiên đậu hủ sao.”  
“Dầu chiên đậu hủ ta cũng thực thích a, bất quá……” Naruto đem chiếc đũa từ miệng thượng bắt lấy tới nắm ở trên tay thật mạnh gõ đến trên mặt bàn, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc nhìn tá trợ nói: “Bất quá nột, tá trợ, mì sợi là hồn a!!!” Sau đó đứng ở trên ghế bày một cái không rõ cho nên khoa trương tư thế.  
Cùng loại này ngu ngốc thảo luận loại này vấn đề chính mình là ngu ngốc!  
Tá trợ cúi đầu ở trong lòng bày một cái thất ý thể trước khuất tạo hình. Mì sợi bưng lên bàn, Naruto hô to một tiếng vạn tuế sau đó liền phải nhào lên đi, lại bị tá trợ tay mắt lanh lẹ đoạt mì sợi.  
“Hỗn đản tá trợ, không cần đoạt ta linh hồn!” Nói Naruto hoàn toàn lộ ra hình người hồ ly tâm, hướng tới tá trợ nhe răng nhếch miệng, tá trợ thậm chí cảm giác chính mình thấy được Naruto chung quanh xuất hiện một vòng dựng thẳng lên mao.  
“Ngu ngốc, không cần luôn là không ăn rau dưa, vóc dáng hội trưởng không cao.” Tá trợ rút ra thảo trĩ đem áp thượng đối diện tạc mao hồ ly. “Ta nhớ rõ trước kia hai chúng ta là giống nhau cao.”  
Lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu nói làm Naruto đột nhiên đứng lên chống cái bàn, đỏ bừng một khuôn mặt tiến đến tá trợ trước mặt: “Dong dài, chúng ta lốc xoáy một nhà nam tử đều là tới rồi nhược quán chi năm còn có thể trường vóc dáng!” ( di, có kỳ quái đồ vật trà trộn vào đi )  
“Hừ, ngươi kia tham khảo là từ đâu tới.”  
Naruto trong nháy mắt cứng đờ động tác, đem mặt thiên tới rồi một bên. Tá trợ lúc này mới phát giác chính mình nói sai rồi lời nói, ho khan vài tiếng, nhìn trước mặt rối bời tóc vàng, giơ tay thuận thuận, đem Naruto ấn đến trên chỗ ngồi ngồi xuống, sau đó đem chính mình cà chua mì sợi đẩy đến Naruto phía trước.  
“Là ta sai”  
Đối diện Naruto lại ngẩng đầu lên vội vàng phe phẩy đôi tay, “Không phải, tá trợ ta không có sinh ngươi khí, là……”  
“Hảo” tá trợ duỗi tay đi bưng kín Naruto miệng, “Ăn mì đi.”  
Naruto lại nhìn tá trợ vài lần, lại thấy tá trợ đã gắp một khối xoa thiêu khai ăn.  
“Ai??????”  
Naruto đột nhiên quay đầu ghé vào đặt ở chính mình trước mặt mặt chén thượng.  
“Vì cái gì là cà chua mì sợi, đem ta xoa thiêu mì sợi trả lại cho ta hỗn đản!!”  
“A…… Hôm nay bỗng nhiên tương đối muốn ăn xoa thiêu mì sợi a……” Tá trợ không để ý tới bắt lấy chính mình cổ áo mãnh diêu người nào đó, lo chính mình ăn xoa thiêu.  
“Ô ô…… Hỗn đản……” Naruto trơ mắt nhìn chính mình xoa thiêu bị đưa vào kia trương bồn máu mồm to, người nào đó còn một bộ thực đương nhiên bộ dáng.  
Mắt lé nhìn đến bên cạnh hồ ly hai mắt đã phiếm hồng, tá trợ rốt cuộc đình chỉ hôm nay không biết vì sao sinh ra tưởng trêu cợt tâm tư của hắn, có lẽ là xem hắn thật sự không thích hợp hạ xuống bộ dáng, vẫn là nguyên khí tràn đầy bộ dáng tương đối thuận mắt.  
Đem chiếc đũa thượng cắn thừa một nửa xoa thiêu nhét vào Naruto trong miệng, tá trợ hơi hơi chọn khóe miệng, nâng lên Naruto cằm tiến đến hắn bên tai.  
“Ngu ngốc, ta chỉ là tưởng nếm thử ngươi như vậy thích hương vị.”  
“Ngô……” Naruto một cái chớp mắt không có thanh âm, ngoan ngoãn mà đẩy ra tá trợ lùi về trên chỗ ngồi cầm lấy chiếc đũa.  
“Đừng nói cỡ nào ghê gớm, còn không phải là cà chua mì sợi sao, bổn đại gia ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ ăn lạp, ngẫu nhiên!”  
Tuy rằng còn ở mạnh miệng, nhưng là Naruto đã khơi mào một khối cà chua bỏ vào trong miệng, sau đó đột nhiên bưng kín miệng oai quá đầu đi.  
Không được, tuyệt đối không thể bị hỗn đản tá trợ nhìn đến chính mình như vậy cao hứng bộ dáng.  
Cà chua, cũng không có trong tưởng tượng như vậy khó ăn sao.  
Tá trợ nhìn Naruto hồng thấu vành tai, cả trái tim tình rất tốt, không có tiếp tục trêu cợt Naruto, cúi đầu chuyên tâm ăn trong chén mì sợi.  
Thích đồ ăn cố nhiên sẽ mang đến hạnh phúc, nhưng là nếu có thể cùng thích nhất người kia cùng nhau, cái loại này hạnh phúc chẳng phải là càng thêm mỹ vị đâu.  
“Nột…… Tá trợ”  
“Ân?”  
Tá trợ quay đầu nhìn lại liền nhìn đến Naruto vẻ mặt khổ tương hàm chứa một khối cà chua mồm miệng không rõ cầu xin: “Ta ăn không vô, liền tính không khó ăn nhưng là nó, nó……”  
Vẻ mặt đau khổ Naruto chớp chớp mắt thế nhưng bài trừ nước mắt, “Quá toan lạp!”  
Cái này ngu ngốc…… Tá trợ lại lần nữa không tự kìm hãm được đỡ trán thở dài, sau đó nhanh chóng duỗi tay đem kia trương nhăn thành một đoàn mặt bắt được mặt trước, thừa dịp Naruto giật mình, đầu lưỡi thuận lợi thâm nhập kia khẽ nhếch miệng, dây dưa thượng kia khối đáng thương cà chua.  
Có thể cùng chính mình thích nhất người cùng nhau cố nhiên hạnh phúc không gì sánh kịp, nhưng nếu có thể đồng thời hưởng dụng thích nhất đồ ăn, không phải càng hoàn mỹ.  
Làm mì sợi đại thúc quả nhiên mở ra bối cảnh hóa kỹ năng, không đi xem kia thực hiện được người nào đó khóe miệng đắc ý cùng đã biến thành mới mẻ cà chua người nào đó.  
Mì sợi còn ở trong nồi vui sướng quay cuồng, đại thúc nhìn lá cờ vải ngoại trời xanh cảm thán:  
Tuổi trẻ thật là hảo a ~~~~  
Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 9  
d  
dider blog  
Tá trợ xoa tóc kéo ra môn, thấy Naruto nằm bên ngoài trên hành lang nhìn không trung, hắn đem khăn lông tùy tay một ném, đi qua đi ngồi ở hắn bên cạnh.  
Có lẽ là Naruto ở bên ngoài nằm thời gian lâu rồi, tá trợ dựa gần hắn chân cảm thấy từ trên người hắn truyền đến một tia lạnh lẽo, nhìn Naruto ngực đại sưởng áo tắm, tá trợ ánh mắt không tự giác tối sầm một chút. Duỗi tay đem Naruto vạt áo kéo hảo, bắt lấy hắn đặt ở bên người tay nhẹ nhàng đùa bỡn hắn đầu ngón tay.  
Đêm nay là hạ huyền nguyệt, ngoại hành lang đối với mặt biển ngăm đen một mảnh cái gì đều thấy không rõ lắm, chỉ nghe được sóng biển thanh âm bạn côn trùng kêu vang thanh âm từng đợt truyền đến. Gió biển mát mẻ mà ôn nhu, tá trợ nhẹ nhàng mà nhắm mắt lại.  
Như vậy ban đêm, thích hợp an tĩnh làm bạn.  
Còn có ba ngày, quá xong này ba ngày, chính mình liền rời đi Naruto bên người. Một lần nữa làm hồi một con báo thù ưng, bay về phía mộc diệp, tìm kiếm cuối cùng kết cục.  
Có lẽ chính mình sau khi chết, có thể hóa thành mộc diệp phong, giống như bây giờ, đi theo Naruto bên người, ôn nhu đụng vào hắn; có thể hóa thành mộc diệp thụ, mỗi khi Naruto trải qua chính mình bên người, liền lay động chính mình lá cây hướng hắn thân thiết chào hỏi một cái; có thể hóa thành mộc diệp thạch, làm Naruto từ hỏa ảnh tháp nhìn ra đi thời điểm, tầm mắt cùng chính mình giao triền.  
Chính mình sau khi chết, Naruto cũng sẽ không tịch mịch.  
“Tá trợ?”  
“Ân……”  
“Ngươi đang làm gì?”  
“…… Ta đang nghe hải thanh âm”  
“Ngươi nghe được cái gì”  
“…… Có người ở khóc”  
“Thật sự đâu……”  
Nghe được thanh âm có một chút giọng mũi, tá trợ quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Naruto, phòng trong ánh đèn xuyên thấu qua giấy môn chiếu vào Naruto trên mặt, lam đôi mắt bị bịt kín một vòng nhỏ màu vàng vòng sáng, khóe mắt làm làm, cũng không như là có khóc dấu hiệu.  
Nhưng là như vậy biểu tình, chính mình chưa bao giờ gặp qua. Tựa như này sao trời là hắn mất đi thật lâu người yêu, hắn nhìn hắn biểu lộ ra vô hạn hoài niệm.  
“Đang xem cái gì?”  
“Ngôi sao, thật xinh đẹp”  
Đêm nay ngôi sao đích xác thực mỹ, như là ở hắc ám màn trời thượng rải một túi kim cương vụn, tinh tinh điểm điểm vẫn luôn điểm xuyết đến hải cuối.  
Naruto lẳng lặng nhìn chiếu vào tá trợ trong mắt điểm điểm tinh quang, đem bắt lấy chính mình tá trợ tay phiên mỗi người lòng bàn tay tương đối. Vừa mới tá trợ đang nghe hải khi, trên mặt biểu tình làm chính mình sợ hãi thả đau lòng, như là tá trợ sẽ bất tri bất giác rời đi biến mất đến không biết tên địa phương đi.  
Mà hiện tại hắn như là chìm đắm trong sao trời trung, toàn bộ thân thể thả lỏng mà dựa vào ở hành lang trụ thượng. Tá trợ hẳn là thích như vậy sao trời đi. Naruto có thể tưởng tượng, quá khứ ba năm, người này nhất định là ngủ đông ở lạnh băng hắc ám xà quật trung, ngẫu nhiên dò ra cửa động, cũng chỉ sẽ chuyên chú với con mồi nhiệt độ cơ thể, mà sẽ không đi chú ý trên đỉnh đầu ngôi sao có bao nhiêu mỹ lệ.  
“Nột, con nhím tiểu quỷ, hiện tại cảnh tượng, có thể hay không là một giấc mộng đâu?”  
Nghe được có chút xa lạ xưng hô, tá trợ nhíu nhíu mày, Naruto nhấp khóe miệng nhìn về phía hắn trong ánh mắt mang theo rõ ràng chờ mong. Vừa định giơ tay gõ tỉnh cái này hồ đồ hồ ly, lại ở cách hắn cái trán hai centimet thời điểm dừng lại động tác.  
“Ha ha, cùng khi đó giống nhau phản ứng đâu”  
Tá trợ buông ra tay đem Naruto cái trán tóc mái bát đến mặt sau, cúi xuống thân đi nhẹ nhàng mà hôn môi.  
“Ta cho rằng ngươi đã đã quên……”  
“Ngu ngốc, sao có thể quên, liền tính xem ở ngôi sao phần thượng.”  
“Ngôi sao phần thượng…… Sao”  
Này không phải hai người lần đầu tiên xem ngôi sao.  
Sớm tại tám năm trước nam hạ xuyên biên, vẫn là hài tử hai người liền ở tương ngộ cũng đại sảo một trận sau cách đến xa xa mà nhìn một hồi ngôi sao.  
Lần đó bầu trời đêm so lần này càng thêm mỹ lệ, nhưng là chiếu vào hai đứa nhỏ trong mắt, lại rơi vào tràn đầy lệ quang.  
Có lẽ lúc ấy chính mình là rất muốn đi đến người này bên người đi đi.  
Nhưng khi đó thẳng đến ánh trăng ra tới tinh quang ảm đạm, nho nhỏ tá trợ mới cắm túi tiền đi đến chính mình bên người.  
“Nột, kỳ thật này chỉ là một giấc mộng đi……”  
Naruto nói xong liền cảm giác trên trán bị hung hăng mà gõ một chút. “Ngu ngốc”  
Nếu này chỉ là một giấc mộng, đó có phải hay không chờ chúng ta đã tỉnh, sẽ phát hiện sở hữu tịch mịch cùng bài xích đều chỉ là ngôi sao cùng chính mình khai vui đùa.  
Đêm đó qua đi, Uchiha Sasuke vẫn là trường học thiên tài, Uzumaki Naruto vẫn là nơi nơi gây hoạ đội sổ.  
Ngay lúc đó sao trời quá lạnh nhạt, không thích hợp thường thường nhớ tới.  
“Nột, tá trợ, rõ ràng chúng ta hai cái hồi ức cũng không nhiều, nhưng vì cái gì ta nghĩ đến sự tình trước kia, lại toàn bộ cùng ngươi có quan hệ……” Naruto hứng lấy trên trán hôn môi, nhỏ giọng nói.  
Tá trợ đem cái trán để thượng Naruto ngạch, nhìn về phía Naruto đôi mắt.  
“Thực không thú vị?”  
Naruto cười cười, giơ tay ôm tá trợ cổ, màu lam đôi mắt chớp chớp.  
“Không, thực hạnh phúc.”  
Tá trợ thuận thế hôn lên Naruto mỉm cười môi.  
Chúng ta hồi ức cũng không nhiều, nhưng là ta lại dần dần mà nhớ lại mỗi một cái chi tiết, một ngày nào đó, này đó hồi ức liền sẽ giống ngôi sao giống nhau, đem ta đêm tối điểm xuyết ấm áp mỹ lệ.  
Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 10  
d  
dider blog  
Trao đổi mấy cái thiển hôn hai người song song nằm bên ngoài trên hành lang, giao nắm tay an tĩnh mà đặt ở trung gian.  
“Nột, tá trợ, mấy ngày hôm trước ta đi y nơi đó chỗ đó, hắn giúp ta làm một cái rất thú vị tiểu thí nghiệm nga, kết quả rất có ý tứ, muốn hay không nghe một chút?”  
“Trò chơi gọi là ‘ ngươi nhân sinh toàn bốn lời nói ’, ở bốn đôi bài trung tùy ý rút ra, sau đó trải qua giải đọc được đến ngươi nhân sinh bốn cái giai đoạn tiêu đề.”  
“Này bốn lời nói phân biệt là, ân……‘ ra đời ’, ‘ mối tình đầu challenge’, ‘ thí luyện chiến tranh ’ cùng ‘ ta không phải một người ’, sau đó trở về trên đường lạc đường chờ ngươi thời điểm, ta nhàn rỗi nhàm chán liền suy nghĩ một chút câu chuyện này.”  
Tá trợ lẳng lặng nghe bên người người nói, cái này hồ ly luôn là rất ít đối chính mình nói chính hắn sự tình, luôn là nơi chốn nghĩ dẫn hắn hồi mộc diệp, đối với chính mình nhân sinh ốc còn không mang nổi mình ốc. Kỳ thật chính mình rất muốn biết Naruto càng nhiều chuyện tình, có chút cảm tình, hắn không nói chính mình cũng không thể hoàn toàn thể hội.  
“Đầu tiên, nhân vật chính sinh ra, cái này sinh ra có thể là cái bi kịch lại có thể mang theo một ít không nghĩ nhắc tới quá khứ, nhưng là mặc kệ nói như thế nào, nhân vật chính trường tới rồi tình đậu sơ khai tuổi tác, gặp gỡ mối tình đầu quân. Là khiêu chiến sẽ có thành công sẽ thất bại, cái này mối tình đầu quân khả năng mang cho nhân vật chính dũng khí, nhận đồng hoặc là cái gì rất quan trọng ràng buộc, nhưng là cuối cùng vẫn là rời đi nhân vật chính. Nhân vật chính nhân trận này rời đi mà rút đi kén xác, thống khổ mà khúc chiết mà trưởng thành lên. Có như vậy lúc đầu khảo nghiệm lúc sau, nhân vật chính bắt đầu ý thức được chính mình sứ mệnh, nhân sinh nhiều nhất chính là một hồi một hồi test, cắn răng đi đem che ở trước mắt địch nhân đả đảo hoặc là thuyết phục. Này đó đấu tranh khả năng tràn ngập nước mắt tẩm đầy máu tươi cũng có thể tràn ngập ly biệt hoặc là âm dương lưỡng cách, nhưng như vậy thảm thiết cảnh tượng trung cũng tổng có thể lấy ra một ít đủ để ấm áp nhân tâm mảnh nhỏ lấp lánh sáng lên. Ở cuối cùng cuối cùng, có lẽ nhân vật chính đả thông quan, có lẽ nhân vật chính còn không biết chung điểm ở nơi nào, nhưng là hắn đã không còn sợ hãi đi tới, không hề bị qua đi sở câu thúc, bởi vì hắn biết chính mình không phải một người.”  
“Thực không tồi chuyện xưa đi?”  
Naruto cười cười, nằm đến tá trợ trên vai, tá trợ nhiệt độ cơ thể thiên thấp lại có thể nên chính mình an tâm cảm giác.  
“Hiện tại ta hẳn là ở đệ tam giai đoạn? Đêm nay ngôi sao thật giống như một đường đi tới ấm áp ta loang loáng mảnh nhỏ. Iruka lão sư đã từng cùng ta nói rồi, chết đi người sẽ biến thành ngôi sao nhìn tồn tại người.”  
Tá trợ cảm giác Naruto tay ở hơi hơi mà run rẩy, nhìn đầy trời đầy sao, nơi này cũng có ca ca một viên sao?  
“Nơi này, có phải hay không có ta tưởng niệm người đang nhìn ta đâu? Háo sắc tiên nhân có ở đây không, sư huynh có phải hay không cũng biến thành ngôi sao. Còn có…… Ba ba, có phải hay không cũng vẫn luôn đang nhìn ta đâu?”  
Bởi vì bỗng nhiên nghe được nói khiếp sợ đồng thời, tá trợ bị Naruto hung hăng mà ôm chặt, Naruto mặt chôn ở hắn trước ngực, đôi tay gắt gao bắt lấy tá trợ cổ áo. Nhất thời không biết nói cái gì hảo tá trợ chỉ phải đem Naruto hảo hảo hộ ở trong ngực, nhẹ nhàng mà vỗ Naruto bối.  
Qua thật dài một đoạn thời gian, trước ngực mới truyền đến đứt quãng thanh âm.  
“Từ trước đến nay cũng lão sư bị bội ân giết chết”  
“Lộc hoàn cùng ta nói, muốn lớn lên thành có thể bị ỷ lại đại nhân”  
“Ta nỗ lực tu luyện tiên thuật, một lòng vì lão sư báo thù”  
“Nhưng là ta còn là chậm một bước, mộc diệp bị bội ân hủy diệt rồi”  
“Non điền cũng ở trước mặt ta bị bội ân giết chết”  
“Ta khống chế không được cửu vĩ”  
“Ta thiếu chút nữa xé xuống cửu vĩ phong ấn”  
“Ta nỗ lực đả đảo bội ân, tìm được rồi sư huynh đích tôn”  
“Sư huynh hắn cuối cùng có thể tin tưởng ta ta thực vui vẻ thực vui vẻ”  
“Nhưng là sư huynh vì đem cái chết đi người liền trở về dùng xong rồi chakra”  
“Ta rõ ràng báo thù nhưng là sư huynh chết ta lại càng khổ sở”  
“Ta còn gặp được bốn đời hỏa ảnh”  
“Hắn nói hắn tin tưởng ta”  
“Hắn nói, ta là con hắn”  
“Kỳ quái, ta cũng không biết nên vui vẻ hay là nên thương tâm”  
“Ta đứng ở lão sư mộ trước, bỗng nhiên rất muốn rất nhớ ngươi”  
“Tá trợ ta có thể lý giải tâm tình của ngươi”  
“Ta cảm thấy chính mình hảo ngốc……”  
“Qua đi ở trong lòng cùng ngươi tranh luận ai càng bất hạnh thật sự hảo ngốc……”  
“Ta cho rằng ta khả năng rốt cuộc trảo không được ngươi”  
“Nhưng là hiện tại ta ở bên cạnh ngươi, ngươi cũng ở ta bên người”  
“Thật tốt quá……”  
“Thật sự…… Thật tốt quá”  
Bốn phía hải triều cùng côn trùng kêu vang không biết khi nào nghe không thấy, rõ ràng chính mình muốn biết Naruto trên người đã xảy ra cái gì, nhưng là nghe Naruto giảng thuật tá trợ lại cảm giác chính mình tâm bị xé rách một cái thật dài miệng vết thương, Naruto nước mắt từng giọt mà tích ở miệng vết thương thượng làm chính mình đau lòng mà muốn ngất qua đi.  
Naruto chậm rãi nói, hắn đem đè ở đáy lòng nói tất cả đều phiên ra tới, sở hữu bất an cùng bi thương cùng với còn sót lại hy vọng toàn bộ đặt ở tá trợ trước mắt xem, quá khứ, hiện tại. Cuối cùng, hắn ngồi dậy nhìn tá trợ đôi mắt, đem chính mình lớn nhất bất an hỏi ra tới.  
“Tá trợ…… Ngươi có phải hay không, sẽ không cùng ta hồi mộc diệp?”  
Chính mình cũng không phải ngu ngốc, tuy rằng minh bạch tá trợ là thiệt tình tìm kiếm chính mình làm bạn, nhưng là hắn nhìn về phía chính mình ánh mắt, rõ ràng là tràn ngập nhất ý cô hành mà cáo biệt cùng tuyệt vọng.  
Tá trợ đồng tử đột nhiên phóng đại, hắn dại ra nhìn Naruto, môi hơi hơi động động lại cái gì cũng nói không nên lời.  
Muốn như thế nào nói cho hắn hắn phải rời khỏi.  
Muốn như thế nào nói cho hắn hắn muốn bị hắn giết chết.  
Muốn như thế nào nói cho hắn hắn muốn lưu hắn một người.  
Naruto nhìn tá trợ trong ánh mắt kịch liệt cảm tình đấu tranh, hắn biết chính mình đã không có gì có thể chờ mong, từ nhìn đến tá trợ ăn mặc hiểu quần áo bắt đầu, hắn cũng đã thấy được đáp án.  
Không sai, ta chính là ở tự mình ngược đãi……  
Nhìn trước mắt mắt đen, Naruto cảm thấy chính mình tiến vào một giấc mộng cảnh, chính mình đứng ở cầu độc mộc một mặt, dưới cầu là vạn trượng vực sâu, tá trợ đứng ở kiều một chỗ khác nhìn chính mình, mà chính mình giơ một phen cưa đao chậm rãi cưa dưới chân kiều.  
“Minh……”  
Tá trợ rốt cuộc mở miệng thời điểm cảm thấy thanh âm hung hăng cọ xát chính mình yết hầu, sáp sinh sôi mà đau.  
“Naruto……”  
Tá trợ đem Naruto tay mở ra, làm nó véo ở chính mình yết hầu thượng.  
“…… Nếu ta nói muốn hủy diệt mộc diệp, ngươi sẽ làm sao?”


	2. 10-20

Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 11  
d  
dider blog  
“Nếu ta nói muốn hủy diệt mộc diệp, ngươi sẽ làm sao?”  
Nếu có thể, Naruto thật sự rất muốn tìm cá nhân sơn biển người địa phương buông ra thanh âm khóc lớn một hồi.  
Ngươi xem, ta quả nhiên là ở tự ngược.  
Hơn nữa ta tự ngược phương thức, chính là xem trước mắt người này nói ra cái này đáp án khi như thế thống khổ ánh mắt.  
Tá trợ cảm giác đặt ở chính mình yết hầu thượng tay đột nhiên khẩn một chút, sau đó nhìn đến Naruto trong ánh mắt còn sót lại ánh sáng rách nát ra một hồi pháo hoa đầy trời, áp qua tối nay tinh quang, sau đó biến mất vô tung vô ảnh.  
Hắn không phải ngươi nhất không nghĩ thương tổn người sao?  
Nhưng nếu sẽ tách ra, hắn đã quên chính mình tốt nhất.  
Hết thuốc chữa, như vậy mâu thuẫn chính mình thế nhưng còn sẽ chờ mong Naruto cho chính mình một cái cởi bỏ cái này nan đề phương pháp, mà không có nghĩ tới cái này chờ mong sẽ cho Naruto mang đến bao lớn thương tổn.  
Chính mình chỉ là tưởng tư tâm một chút, Naruto luôn là sẽ không làm chính mình thất vọng, có phải hay không, lần này cũng có thể lại ỷ lại hắn một chút. Có thể hay không, lại chịu đựng một chút chính mình bức bách.  
“Ta sẽ tiến công mộc diệp, ngươi làm sao bây giờ?”  
Uchiha Sasuke, ngươi nhất định là trên đời này nhất không có tư cách có được Naruto hỗn đản,  
Uzumaki Naruto, ngươi sẽ làm sao?  
Lần lượt đối hắn kêu, ta nhất định sẽ đem ngươi mang về mộc diệp, nhưng là có hay không nghĩ tới, nên như thế nào chỉ cho hắn một cái về nhà lộ, nên như thế nào lôi kéo hắn tay đem hắn mang về nhà môn. Có lẽ kia lần lượt từ chối chính mình lạnh băng trong ánh mắt có một tia không biết làm sao chính mình trước sau không có phát hiện, hắn ở khát cầu chính mình đáp lại, nhưng chính mình vươn tay luôn là trật chút phương hướng.  
Tựa như hiện tại hắn rõ ràng khát vọng lôi kéo chính mình tay, lại đồng thời đem chính mình tay đặt ở hắn trên cổ.  
Ảm đạm rồi trong ánh mắt hơi hơi mà có ánh sáng lắc lư một chút.  
Tá trợ một cái tay khác bị Naruto cầm.  
“Ta nhất định sẽ bảo hộ mộc diệp”  
Naruto đem ngón tay vói vào tá trợ hổ khẩu nhẹ nhàng mà vuốt ve.  
“Ta sẽ giết chết ngươi”  
Naruto đem tá trợ tay chậm rãi nâng lên.  
“Ta cũng muốn lưng đeo ngươi cừu hận cùng đi tìm chết”  
Naruto đem tá trợ tay ấn ở chính mình trên cổ.  
“Cho nên, nếu ngươi tiến công mộc diệp, chúng ta sẽ đồng quy vu tận.”  
Naruto đối với tá trợ triển khai xán lạn tươi cười.  
Mà tá trợ hoảng sợ mà nhìn đến chính mình trên tay dính đầy Naruto ấm áp máu tươi, tươi cười ở chính mình chỉ gian bị ngàn điểu xé rách phá thành mảnh nhỏ, chính mình ngực bị Rasengan oanh không rớt một khối, tươi cười biến mất nháy mắt, Naruto đầu từ trong tay rơi xuống, rơi xuống chính mình trống không kia một khối.  
Ngươi nghe được sao, một ngàn chỉ điểu xé rách tiếng khóc.  
Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 12  
d  
dider blog  
Naruto đã từng ảo tưởng quá rất nhiều lần, nếu có một ngày tá trợ rốt cuộc đáp ứng cùng chính mình trở về, chính mình sẽ như thế nào phản ứng. Ôm lấy bờ vai của hắn cười to cũng hảo, hung hăng mà tấu hắn một quyền cũng hảo, hoặc là cho hắn một cái thật sâu ôm, tóm lại muốn cho gia hỏa này biết nhìn xem Naruto đại gia khí độ.  
Nhưng là hiện tại Naruto lại rất mất mặt mà ở tá trợ bên cổ gào khóc.  
Đây là lần đầu tiên nghe thấy cái này người tiếng khóc, quá vãng ba năm chính mình ngẫu nhiên sẽ mơ thấy đầy trời mà ồn ào tiếng nước trung hắn rơi lệ đầy mặt mặt, ngẫu nhiên vươn tay đi lại cách hơi nước tràn ngập. Tá trợ giơ tay đem Naruto đầu càng khẩn ủng lại đây, cúi đầu hôn lên hắn vành tai, ngay sau đó bả vai liền truyền đến một trận đau đớn.  
Naruto dùng sức cắn tá trợ bả vai, trong miệng ô nói nhiều ô nói nhiều nghẹn ngào thanh vẫn là không ngừng. Tá trợ không ngừng vuốt ve tóc của hắn hôn môi lỗ tai hắn, qua hồi lâu, trên người người run rẩy mới ngừng lại được. Cắn trên vai hàm răng buông ra, khép lại môi ở miệng vết thương thượng nhẹ nhàng mà cọ cọ.  
Tá trợ đôi tay phủng trụ Naruto mặt, ngón cái cảm nhận được làm người đau lòng ướt át. Thoáng dùng sức đem gương mặt kia nâng lên tới, kim hoàng sắc lông mi sớm đã dính vào cùng nhau, màu lam đôi mắt nhìn chính mình hơi hơi run rẩy, có nước mắt không ngừng tích đến chính mình trên mặt. Tái nhợt gương mặt cùng trên môi, mấy mạt huyết sắc phá lệ bắt mắt.  
Liền tính là hiện tại, chính mình vẫn là sẽ làm người này nhiễm máu tươi……  
Tá trợ vươn ra ngón tay, ở Naruto trên môi nhẹ nhàng mà chà lau, lại đều sát không xong kia châm chọc nhan sắc. Kia đỏ tươi nhan sắc làm hắn nghĩ đến chính mình gây ở cái này nhân thân thượng đủ loại thương tổn, mà này đó thương tổn, như thế nào đều không thể tiêu trừ.  
Một giọt nước mắt tích đến khóe mắt, trượt xuống dưới lạc nháy mắt, tá trợ nâng lên thân hôn lên Naruto nhiễm huyết môi.  
Naruto sớm đã khóc hôn hôn trầm trầm đại não trống rỗng, chỉ cảm thấy là ở sâu nhất thống khổ gặp nhất nùng hạnh phúc, tâm bị nhéo thành một đoàn một mặt chỉ nhớ rõ nắm chặt trước mắt người này. Tá trợ môi hôn lên tới thời điểm, hắn hé miệng ngậm lấy nó nóng bỏng nghênh đón, đôi tay lung tung mà sờ soạng, đỡ lấy tá trợ cái gáy tưởng gia tăng nụ hôn này.  
Một cổ nhiệt lưu từ chạm nhau môi truyền tới tá trợ đáy lòng, được đến nụ hôn này làm hắn cổ họng một ngạnh. Duỗi tay vòng lấy Naruto eo bối, vươn đầu lưỡi hướng Naruto khoang miệng tìm kiếm, mới vừa chạm được Naruto lưỡi đã bị hung hăng mà mút trụ, không hề kết cấu liếm mút cùng liếm láp làm hắn cảm thấy da đầu phát khẩn tê dại, cố tình còn có đôi tay ở phía sau não không ngừng sờ soạng đốt lửa.  
Đột nhiên xoay người đem Naruto đè ở dưới thân, Naruto đối âm trí biến hóa còn mơ mơ màng màng, chỉ là một bên lung tung mà thở phì phò một bên không buông tha tá trợ môi lưỡi, tá trợ mơ hồ cảm thấy có một hồi lửa lớn đem hai người đốt thành hôi, chính mình vây quanh hắn tay, bị hắn hôn môi lưỡi, toàn bộ quậy với nhau rốt cuộc phân không rõ ràng lắm.  
“Nếu…… Hợp thành nhất thể…… Nên…… Thật tốt”  
Đứt quãng không rõ ràng lắm thanh âm từ giằng co giữa môi chảy ra, tá trợ cả người chấn động, đột nhiên nâng lên thân nhìn khẽ mỉm cười Naruto, màu lam đôi mắt lẳng lặng mà nhìn hắn, một giọt nước mắt chậm rãi chảy xuống đi.  
Naruto vươn tay, ngón cái nhẹ nhàng cọ qua chính mình khóe mắt.  
“Đừng khóc”  
Thế giới của chính mình hạ một hồi liên miên mấy năm mưa axit, giọt nước đem ngũ tạng lục phủ ngâm toan hủ đau đớn.  
Tá trợ bắt lấy Naruto tay, thành kính hôn lên hắn lòng bàn tay.  
Mà hiện tại rốt cuộc có một người mang theo đầy người bỏng rát tìm được chính mình, rốt cuộc có một đôi tay đem chính mình lôi ra mặt nước.  
Lòng bàn tay, ngón tay, thủ đoạn, tá trợ một tấc tấc mà hôn.  
Ta nguyện ý tới uất thiếp hắn mỗi cái miệng vết thương, vì hắn chặn lại sở hữu giọt mưa.  
Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 14  
d  
dider blog  
Đối hai người tới nói, này có lẽ đều là ba năm tới ngủ đến nhất thơm ngọt một đêm. Tá trợ mở to mắt thời điểm đã là chính ngọ, từng đạo ánh mặt trời xuyên qua cửa sổ màn trúc, trong không khí bụi bặm an tĩnh mà trôi nổi, như vậy an nhàn làm tá trợ không cấm tưởng nhắm mắt lại ngủ tiếp trong chốc lát, nhưng là oa ở trong ngực độ ấm làm hắn gấp không chờ nổi mà muốn nhìn liếc mắt một cái.  
Naruto ngoan ngoãn mà gối chính mình bả vai, đại khái là đêm qua làm hắn quá mệt mỏi, luôn luôn tư thế ngủ rất kém cỏi hắn thế nhưng an an phận phận mà nằm ở chính mình bên người một tay vây quanh chính mình ngủ đến an ổn. Mấy cây hỗn độn tóc vàng dán ở hồng hồng trên má, môi hơi chút mà sưng đỏ, lại nhìn qua càng thêm mê người, tá trợ tiểu tâm mà điều chỉnh tư thế, ở kia trên môi nhẹ nhàng mà mút hôn.  
“Tá…… Trợ”  
Môi hơi hơi ngập ngừng, nghe được tên của mình từ môi phùng gian bị mơ mơ màng màng mà niệm ra tới, tá trợ nâng lên khóe miệng ở Naruto đôi mắt thượng in lại một nụ hôn.  
Kim sắc lông mi hơi hơi mà run rẩy vài cái, Naruto giơ tay xoa xoa đôi mắt, mở mắt ra liền thấy tá trợ phóng đại gương mặt tươi cười cùng lỏa lồ bả vai, không chỉ có như thế, tay phải cùng hai chân xúc giác nói cho hắn trước mắt người này giống như là trần như nhộng, a a a a a! Bỗng nhiên nhớ tới đêm qua phát sinh sự tình hồ ly phốc mà đỏ bừng mặt, đột nhiên đem tá nâng lên khai muốn ngồi dậy lại ở vừa mới động tác nháy mắt quăng ngã trở về chăn thượng.  
A, quá mất mặt, lập chí trở thành làng Lá thứ sáu đại hỏa ảnh bốn đời hỏa ảnh chi tử Uzumaki Naruto ở tối hôm qua bị đáng chết Uchiha Sasuke lật qua tới lật qua đi không biết thay đổi mấy cái tư thế cơ thể thọc tới thọc đi, tuy rằng, cái kia, chính mình cũng có cảm thấy thực thoải mái……  
Naruto oán hận mà đem mặt chôn ở trong chăn quay cuồng thân mình ghé vào chăn thượng, lại ở xoay người trong nháy mắt cảm giác có cái gì ấm áp mà sền sệt đồ vật từ nơi đó chảy ra.  
Dại ra……  
Ba ba, háo sắc tiên nhân, ta thực xin lỗi các ngươi ô ô……  
Tá trợ buồn cười mà nhìn quăng ngã ở chăn thượng Naruto đem chính mình mặt chôn ở trong chăn toái toái niệm bộ dáng, ngồi dậy tính toán lại đi trêu cợt một chút này chỉ trang đà điểu hồ ly, lại thấy màu trắng chất nhầy dọc theo Naruto đùi chảy xuống bộ dáng.  
Lạch cạch…… Một giọt máu mũi tích tới rồi chăn thượng, tá trợ cuống quít xoay người hạnh phúc mà che lại cái mũi của mình.  
Ba ba mụ mụ, ca ca, ta thực xin lỗi các ngươi ^^~~~~  
Bình ổn thật lâu nội tâm kích động tá trợ ho khan vài tiếng, quay đầu lại đem muốn đem chính mình buồn chết hồ ly từ trong chăn đào ra, lại ở chạm được Naruto gương mặt thời điểm cảm nhận được không bình thường nhiệt độ, cuống quít đem còn ở giận dỗi bắt lấy chăn không bỏ hồ ly ngạnh bẻ ra tới, cái trán dán lên cái trán.  
“Ngu ngốc, ngươi ở phát sốt!”  
Naruto nhậm tá trợ đem chính mình bọc tiến trong chăn, xác thật cảm giác có chút đầu choáng váng, nhưng hắn chỉ tưởng vừa mới bị buồn đến. Tưởng phản bác một chút lại đang xem thấy tá trợ hắc hắc sắc mặt lúc sau kéo cao chăn ngậm miệng.  
Luôn luôn sẽ không chiếu cố người tá trợ hiếm thấy phạm vào sầu, trước kia chịu quá đều là đổ máu miệng vết thương, đảo thượng cầm máu thuốc bột chính mình băng bó một chút liền hảo, gặp gỡ sinh bệnh gì đó đâu sẽ mỉm cười đệ thượng hương vị kỳ quái dược. Nhớ rõ lúc còn rất nhỏ chính mình phát sốt, hôn hôn trầm trầm mà có thể cảm giác được mụ mụ vẫn luôn canh giữ ở bên cạnh, ở trên trán phóng thượng lạnh lạnh khăn vải, ca ca tắc sẽ cho chính mình tẩy hảo hồng hồng cà chua đặt ở bên gối.  
Nhìn mắt có chút hôn mê quá khứ Naruto, tá trợ đứng lên tìm một khối khăn vải tẩm mãn nước lạnh, cầm tích thủy khăn vải nhìn nhìn, lại giơ tay đem nó hơi chút vắt khô chút, triển bình phóng tới Naruto trên trán. Nhìn Naruto đỏ bừng gương mặt, quyết định đi tìm phía trước mượn quá bị phỏng dược lão bản nương muốn chút hạ sốt dược phẩm.  
Nhà này khách sạn là lão bản nương A Hạ trượng phu lưu lại di sản, sóng quốc gia ít người, nhưng lại là cái khó được nghỉ phép thắng địa, khách sạn sinh ý cũng vẫn luôn thực không tồi.  
Mấy ngày trước tá trợ bước vào nhà này khách sạn thời điểm, A Hạ đang ngồi ở quầy sửa sang lại trướng mục, bỗng nhiên một cái bóng đen an tĩnh mà che ở trước mặt.  
“Ở trọ.”  
Trầm thấp thanh âm lộ ra lạnh băng, A Hạ ngẩng đầu hướng tới trước mặt khách nhân bày ra tươi cười, lại híp mắt âm thầm mà đánh giá.  
Là cái thực anh tuấn thiếu niên, nhưng giữa mày lộ ra âm u thần sắc làm A Hạ không tự kìm hãm được cảm giác được lạnh lẽo, thể chữ đậm nét mây đỏ đại bào bao kín mít, giơ tay thời điểm lộ ra bên hông một thanh trường đao.  
Không có mang hộ ngạch ninja a…… Vẫn là thiếu chọc thì tốt hơn, A Hạ ở đưa tá trợ vào phòng lúc sau chuyển động đầu ngón tay yên quản hạ kết luận.  
Nhưng cách thiên chạng vạng, thiếu niên này thế nhưng ở mũ choàng thả một con tiểu hồ ly mang về khách sạn. Ngoài ý muốn, kia tiểu hồ ly nhìn qua thực ngoan ngoãn bộ dáng, chẳng lẽ cái này âm trầm thiếu niên thế nhưng thích loại này vật nhỏ?  
Mà lúc sau chứng kiến làm A Hạ thực vui vẻ mà quan sát đến này đối hoan hỉ oan gia hướng đi, cái gì, ngươi hỏi vì cái gì là “Hoan hỉ oan gia”, không cần hoài nghi lão bản nương duyệt nhân vô số ánh mắt.  
Ngày đầu tiên buổi chiều, thiếu niên đem một chân bị thương tiểu hồ ly xách theo sau cổ mang theo trở về, ăn qua cơm chiều thiếu niên lại cau mày vội vã mà đi ra ngoài, qua đã khuya mới hắc một khuôn mặt đi rồi trở về, mặt sau đi theo một con khập khiễng cúi đầu đạp nhĩ hồ ly.  
Ngày hôm sau chính mình giữa trưa mới vừa ngồi trên quầy liền thấy thiếu niên thực không kiên nhẫn mà bị tiểu hồ ly cắn ống quần mang theo đi ra ngoài, bất quá thực mau trở về tới, một bên mắng ngu ngốc, còn hướng chính mình mượn bị phỏng thuốc mỡ, phỏng chừng là cho kia chỉ tiểu hồ ly dùng. Bất quá kỳ quái chính là một lát sau từ thiếu niên trong phòng thế nhưng lao tới một cái đỏ mặt tóc vàng thiếu niên.  
A Hạ chuyển động yên quản khơi mào khóe miệng, tựa hồ minh bạch cái gì.  
Ngày thứ ba thiếu niên nhưng thật ra thực bình thường rất sớm mang theo tiểu hồ ly đi ra ngoài, đã khuya trở về, bất quá giữa mày lạnh băng tựa hồ cũng không có vừa tới thời điểm đáng sợ.  
Ngày hôm qua buổi sáng thấy thiếu niên thời điểm A Hạ hoảng sợ, tuy rằng không rõ ràng, nhưng là thiếu niên khóe mắt xác thật là đã khóc dấu vết. A Hạ bất động thanh sắc nhìn ghé vào thiếu niên mũ choàng tiểu hồ ly nhẹ nhàng mà búng búng yên quản. Buổi chiều thời điểm thiếu niên thế nhưng trên tay lôi kéo hôm trước gặp qua tóc vàng thiếu niên đã trở lại, tóc vàng thiếu niên vẫn là đỏ mặt trong miệng không ngừng mắng hỗn đản, mà tóc đen thiếu niên trên mặt là A Hạ trước nay chưa thấy qua hảo tâm tình.  
Thiếu niên này nguyên lai cũng sẽ có loại này thả lỏng vui vẻ biểu tình a.  
Tối hôm qua nửa đêm có tìm nơi ngủ trọ khách nhân, A Hạ mang khách nhân vào ở lúc sau trải qua ngoại hành lang thời điểm không cẩn thận nghe được một ít thanh âm, a kéo a kéo, chạy nhanh nâng lên cổ tay áo che lại thượng chọn khóe miệng, xoay người lặng lẽ tránh ra, A Hạ nhưng không nghĩ bị mã đá nga.  
A, kia hai đứa nhỏ còn ở ngủ sao, A Hạ nhàm chán mà dùng khói quản gõ quầy. Tuy rằng không biết kia hai người trên người đã từng phát sinh quá sự tình gì, nhưng là nhìn cái kia lạnh băng thiếu niên mấy ngày qua rõ ràng có thể thấy được biến hóa, A Hạ vui mừng mà cười cười.  
Ninja thế giới chính mình cũng không rõ ràng, nhưng là nột, gọi là ái loại đồ vật này, ở thế giới nào không đều là giống nhau sao.  
A Hạ híp mắt chậm rãi phun ra một ngụm yên, vừa lúc thấy tóc đen thiếu niên cau mày hướng chính mình đã đi tới.  
“Khách nhân, có cái gì yêu cầu sao?” A Hạ đứng lên cười nhìn quần áo có chút bất bình chỉnh tá trợ.  
“…… Thuốc hạ sốt”  
“Di?” A Hạ đánh giá một chút tá trợ, chần chờ một chút, hỏi: “Là cái kia kim sắc tóc hài tử phải dùng sao?”  
Tá trợ nhíu một chút mày, lạnh lùng mà đánh giá lão bản nương, A Hạ lại một chút không chịu ảnh hưởng, cười ngâm ngâm mà từ trên quầy hàng lấy ra một cái bình đưa qua đi, ở tá trợ duỗi tay đi tiếp thời điểm rồi lại thu trở về, nhìn nhìn tá trợ.  
“Khách nhân, ngài không quá am hiểu chiếu cố người bệnh đi?”  
Tá trợ không nói lời nào mà nhìn chằm chằm A Hạ kia trương không hề sơ hở gương mặt tươi cười, tựa hồ muốn biết nữ nhân này là làm sao mà biết được.  
Đương nhiên là đoán lạp, A Hạ ở trong lòng đại đại thở dài một hơi, tiếp tục cười nói.  
“Chiếu cố khách nhân cũng là chúng ta nên làm, ngài có thể mang ta đi xem một chút vị kia người bệnh sao?”  
Không để ý tới tá trợ càng thêm có vẻ hoài nghi ánh mắt, A Hạ đi ra quầy lộ ra lo lắng biểu tình.  
“Phát sốt cũng có rất nhiều loại, loại này thời tiết phát sốt không phải rất kỳ quái sao, nếu không cẩn thận trị liệu, khả năng sẽ càng thêm nghiêm trọng nga, A Hạ trước kia cũng học quá một ít y thuật, làm ta đi thăm một chút lại vì vị kia khách nhân phối trí thích hợp dược vật đi.”  
Tuy rằng cảm thấy cái này lão bản nương thực khả nghi, nhưng là nghĩ Naruto hôn mê bộ dáng, tá trợ hơi chút chần chờ một chút, vẫn là xoay người sang chỗ khác, đối A Hạ nói thanh.  
“Đuổi kịp”  
Tiến vào phòng, A Hạ liền thấy nằm ở trong chăn gương mặt hồng hồng Naruto, quả nhiên là cái thực chọc người yêu thương hài tử đâu. Duỗi tay đem trên trán khăn vải cầm lấy đưa cho tá trợ.  
“Khách nhân, phiền toái ngài lại đi đem này miếng vải khăn tẩm lãnh.”  
Tá trợ nhìn giống nhau lão bản nương, vẫn là xoay người đi đem khăn vải ướt nhẹp.  
A, cái dạng này thực rõ ràng chính là tình sự qua đi quá mệt mỏi sao, liền tính vị kia khách nhân nhìn qua lạnh lùng, nhưng người trẻ tuổi chính là người trẻ tuổi, vĩnh viễn không biết tiết chế. A Hạ che miệng nhìn Naruto sưng đỏ môi, lại hơi hơi quay đầu nhìn nhìn tatami thượng rơi rụng màu trắng chất lỏng.  
A kéo a kéo, này không phải cho chúng ta gia tăng quét tước tâm lý gánh nặng sao. A Hạ cười duỗi tay đi lấy Naruto thủ đoạn tưởng sờ một chút mạch, lại sờ đến dính dính đồ vật.  
Tá trợ vắt khô khăn vải đi trở về tới, liền thấy Naruto cái ly bị xốc lên, toàn thân bao gồm đã đọng lại màu trắng lấm tấm đều bại lộ bên ngoài, lập tức đen mặt tá trợ duỗi tay liền véo thượng đứng ở một bên lão bản nương cổ.  
Còn chưa chờ tá trợ đặt câu hỏi, lão bản nương liền hoàn toàn làm lơ thủ sẵn chính mình mạch máu tay, nhìn về phía tá trợ âm lệ đôi mắt lạnh lùng mở miệng.  
“Vị khách nhân này, các ngươi là người yêu đi”  
Tá trợ hơi chút mở to hai mắt, trước mắt nữ nhân này rất kỳ quái, tuy rằng nhìn về phía chính mình trong ánh mắt có mãnh liệt bất mãn, nhưng cũng không địch ý, chỉ là rất mạnh lửa giận, tựa hồ còn có chút lo lắng.  
“Chính mình người yêu ít nhất chính mình muốn chiếu cố hảo, thế nhưng làm cái loại này đồ vật vẫn luôn lưu tại hắn trong cơ thể! Nếu ngươi muốn cho hắn bệnh chết nói, đại có thể bất quá tới tìm ta.”  
Bị bỗng nhiên huấn không biết nên làm gì phản ứng tá trợ ngẩn ngơ mà mặc cho trước mắt tay trói gà không chặt nữ nhân mở ra tay mình. A Hạ ngồi xổm xuống thân đi cấp Naruto đắp lên chăn, sờ sờ Naruto mặt.  
“Đáng thương hài tử”, quay đầu nhìn còn đang ngẩn người tá trợ, “Ngươi còn đang ngẩn người nghĩ gì, chạy nhanh đi bưng tới nước ấm cho hắn tắm rửa a.”  
Phục hồi tinh thần lại tá trợ đã chạy nhanh chạy ra đi tìm nước ấm.  
Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 15  
d  
dider blog  
Đi ở đi mì sợi cửa hàng trên đường tá trợ còn có chút thoát ly cảm, từ nhỏ được xưng là thiên tài mười ba tuổi trốn chạy mộc diệp thôn mười sáu tuổi giết chết Orochimaru Uchiha Sasuke ở vừa mới ba cái giờ nội thế nhưng đối một cái tiểu lữ quán lão bản nương duy mệnh là từ.  
Đầu tiên là ngoan ngoãn đem bồn tắm chứa đầy nước ấm, sau đó ở lão bản nương giám sát hạ cấp Naruto làm rửa sạch, nhìn toàn thân phấn hồng Naruto ở chính mình ngón tay thâm nhập khi vô ý thức mà bắt lấy chính mình bả vai phát ra rên rỉ, lau Naruto thân thể động tác không cấm trở nên có chút đặc thù ý vị, vốn dĩ tốt đẹp không khí lại bị đứng ở bên cạnh lão bản nương cố ý gõ yên quản thanh âm đánh vỡ.  
Đem Naruto từ thùng gỗ ôm ra tiểu tâm mà lau khô thân thể hắn, thay sạch sẽ áo tắm bỏ vào ổ chăn, nhìn qua hắn biểu tình xác thật thả lỏng rất nhiều, nhiệt độ cũng hơi chút mà lui một chút, tá trợ âm thầm mà thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Rửa sạch khi nhìn đến theo thể dịch chảy ra nhè nhẹ màu đỏ khi, tá trợ trong lòng quay cuồng khởi thật sâu mà áy náy, tối hôm qua chính mình đắm chìm ở cùng tâm ý tương thông người yêu da thịt thân cận trung vô pháp tự kềm chế, thế nhưng làm Naruto đến thân thể thừa nhận rồi lớn như vậy gánh nặng.  
Âm thầm ngầm định quyết tâm về sau nhất định phải tại đây sự kiện thượng đối Naruto săn sóc tá trợ, đối A Hạ các loại mệnh lệnh liền càng thêm thuận theo.  
Cấp Naruto đồ hảo thuốc mỡ cũng uy hắn ăn vào chén thuốc lúc sau tá trợ ngồi ở bên cạnh lôi kéo Naruto tay, thỉnh thoảng lại đứng dậy đi cấp Naruto đổi trên trán khăn vải, thẳng đến nhiệt độ hoàn toàn mà lui xuống dưới.  
Nghĩ đến trước kia chồn sóc đặt ở chính mình bên gối cà chua, tá trợ hướng A Hạ tìm kiếm một chút ý kiến, được đến A Hạ mỉm cười khẳng định lúc sau đem còn ngủ Naruto làm ơn cho nàng, tá trợ đứng dậy đi ra ngoài cấp Naruto đóng gói hắn thích nhất xoa thiêu mì sợi.  
“Cho hắn chuẩn bị thích mì sợi là thực tri kỷ lạp, bất quá như vậy nhật tử, ăn đậu đỏ cơm không phải càng tốt sao?”  
Nhớ tới ở lâm ra cửa phía trước A Hạ hài hước nói, tá trợ không tự kìm hãm được đỏ một chút mặt.  
Naruto mơ mơ màng màng mà mở mắt ra, đầu còn có chút hôn hôn trầm trầm, trảo hạ cái ở trên đầu khăn vải, nghi hoặc mà ở phòng tả hữu nhìn nhìn, cũng không có nhìn đến gia hỏa kia.  
“…… Tá trợ?”  
Tối hôm qua, tá trợ nói, muốn cùng hắn hồi mộc diệp.  
Cũng không phải không vui, Naruto hiện tại tưởng tượng đến những lời này còn cảm giác vui vẻ mà nhịn không được muốn khóc thút thít, thậm chí sẽ hoài nghi có phải hay không chính mình ảo giác, hoặc là mấy ngày nay đủ loại kỳ thật đều là một giấc mộng. Gọi một tiếng tên của hắn lại chậm chạp không được đến đáp lại, từ nửa khai ngoại hành lang kéo môn nhìn nơi xa mặt biển, Naruto trong lòng mạc danh mà sinh ra mãnh liệt sợ hãi.  
Đột nhiên từ trong chăn ngồi dậy, không màng hạ thân truyền đến nỗi khổ riêng, Naruto mở to hai mắt khắp nơi nhìn xung quanh, rốt cuộc ở nơi xa trên giá áo thấy được một kiện có quạt tròn đồ án quần áo.  
Xốc lên chăn có chút khó khăn mà đi đến giá áo bên, Naruto duỗi tay đem kia kiện quần áo triển khai, nhẹ nhàng mà vuốt ve cái kia quạt tròn.  
Đồng dạng đồ án, ở Naruto trong nhà gối đầu phía dưới cũng có một cái, bất quá mộc diệp bị bội ân phá hủy sau phỏng chừng cũng tìm không trở lại đi.  
Hơn nữa, cái kia đồ án, là không hoàn chỉnh……  
Lúc trước biết được Orochimaru tin người chết, Naruto cùng mộc diệp các đồng bạn cùng đi tìm kiếm quá tá trợ, có một lần nha đã tìm được rồi tá trợ khí vị, mọi người bay nhanh chạy đến thời điểm kia khí vị lại bỗng nhiên phân vô số hướng bốn phương tám hướng di động, là có người đem tá trợ quần áo xé nát cột vào chim chóc trên chân.  
Mà theo sau Naruto gặp gỡ chồn sóc, cùng chồn sóc nói chuyện với nhau lúc sau lại nghĩ trăm lần cũng không ra Naruto nhịn không được bực bội mà tuôn ra vô số ảnh phân thân, điên rồi giống nhau khắp nơi bắt giữ những cái đó chim chóc.  
Thẳng đến trở lại mộc diệp, Naruto ngồi ở trên giường đem những cái đó bố phiến thật cẩn thận mà đặt ở trên giường, giống đối đãi nhất quý trọng đồ vật giống nhau nỗ lực mà khâu, chậm rãi đua ra một cái màu lam quạt tròn, lại chính đang cần trung gian kia một khối.  
Ngày đó Naruto nơi tay chỉ bị kim đâm ra vô số động lúc sau, nắm chặt cái kia tàn khuyết đồ án đem vùi đầu ở đầu gối khóc thật lâu.  
Nhìn kia mảnh nhỏ khâu ra tới quạt tròn đồ án, Naruto lần đầu tiên cảm thấy, chính mình cùng tá trợ thế giới vĩnh viễn kém vạn dặm.  
Uchiha Sasuke thế giới, chính mình luôn là nhìn không tới, cũng cấp không được một cái hoàn chỉnh.  
Ở đã cùng tá trợ thể xác và tinh thần tương giao hiện tại, Naruto lại mạc danh mà sợ hãi nổi lên về sau nhật tử.  
Không cấm đem kia kiện quần áo ôm vào trong lòng ngực, Naruto vùi vào đầu đi thật sâu mà nghe tá trợ hương vị, cảm giác được khóe mắt dần dần mà ướt át.  
Luôn là dễ dàng như vậy rớt nước mắt, cảm giác nhìn thấy tá trợ lúc sau, chính mình liền không giống chính mình.  
Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 16  
d  
dider blog  
“A kéo, ngươi tỉnh lại sao? Như thế nào không hảo hảo mà nằm đâu?” Cửa phòng bỗng nhiên bị kéo ra, một cái xa lạ nữ nhân đi đến.  
“Ta là cái này khách sạn lão bản, vừa mới ngươi phát sốt, là vị kia tóc đen tiểu ca làm ơn ta chăm sóc một chút ngươi.” Nữ nhân đi tới duỗi tay sờ lên Naruto cái trán, mỉm cười nói: “A, nhiệt độ đã hoàn toàn lui, thật sự là quá tốt.”  
Naruto nhìn trước mắt cười đến hiền từ nữ nhân, hơi hơi buộc chặt trên tay quần áo hướng nàng nói tạ, muốn hỏi một chút tá trợ đi nơi nào lại không biết vì cái gì cảm thấy có chút không tiện mở miệng, A Hạ nhìn hắn dây dưa ở trong tay kia kiện quần áo, khẽ cười hạ.  
“Kia kiện quần áo chủ nhân nói —— ăn đến thích đồ ăn có phải hay không tốt tương đối mau, nột, hắn là nói như vậy, đi mì sợi cửa hàng cho ngươi mang mì sợi đi.”  
Ngoài ý muốn biết tá trợ sẽ cho sinh bệnh hắn mua thích đồ ăn, Naruto hơi hơi đỏ mặt, lại thấy lão bản nương còn vẻ mặt ái muội mà nhìn trong tay hắn gắt gao ôm quần áo, chạy nhanh đem quần áo quải trở lại trên giá áo rồi lại rớt đến trên mặt đất, chạy nhanh đem nó nhặt lên tới bắt tới trong tay, hướng về lão bản nương cuống quít mà giải thích.  
“Ha hả” nhìn trước mắt gấp đến độ nói năng lộn xộn thiếu niên, A Hạ nhịn không được duỗi tay đi thuận thuận kia đầu kim sắc tóc ngắn, nhìn trước mắt xanh thẳm đôi mắt, nàng tưởng nàng có chút biết vì cái gì cái kia lạnh băng thiếu niên sẽ đối trước mắt người sinh ra yêu say đắm.  
“Không cần giải thích cũng không có quan hệ nha” nhìn ở nàng vuốt ve hạ trở nên ngoan ngoãn thiếu niên, A Hạ từ trong lòng sinh ra một cổ yêu thương cảm xúc, “Ngươi cùng cái kia tóc đen tiểu ca, các ngươi hai cái, là người yêu không phải sao?”  
Nếu là mười ba tuổi trước kia Naruto, có người hỏi hắn “Ngươi cùng Uchiha Sasuke là bằng hữu đi”, Naruto khẳng định sẽ giương nanh múa vuốt mà phản bác “Ai cùng tên hỗn đản kia là bằng hữu, hãy chờ xem, một ngày nào đó Naruto đại gia sẽ đánh bại cái kia xem thường người hỗn đản!”. Lại nếu là mười ba tuổi lúc sau ba năm, có người hỏi hắn “Uchiha Sasuke là ngươi quan trọng huynh đệ đúng không”, Naruto sẽ mang theo không tự biết bi thương ánh mắt, kiên định nói “Ân, tá trợ là ta nhất định phải bảo hộ ràng buộc.”  
Mà hiện tại bị hỏi: “Các ngươi hai cái, là người yêu không phải sao?” Naruto, lại nói cái gì cũng nói không nên lời, tưởng khẳng định, phi thường tưởng khẳng định mà nói cho người khác: “Đúng vậy, ta thích hắn, hắn cũng thích ta.” Rồi lại không tự giác sợ hãi, sợ hãi như vậy quan hệ không được lâu dài.  
Chính là chính mình thật là thực thích thực thích tá trợ, liều mạng mà muốn mang về hắn, muốn thấy hắn, muốn bồi ở hắn bên người. Nhưng là, vạn nhất tá trợ đôi mắt chỗ sâu trong ngủ đông hắc ám lại một lần đem hắn cắn nuốt, hoặc là trở lại mộc diệp lúc sau tá trợ quá thống khổ, càng hoặc là, bị hiểu theo dõi chính mình cuối cùng bị rút đi cửu vĩ thừa một khối lạnh băng vỏ rỗng……  
Uzumaki Naruto trước nay thực kiên cường, nhưng hiện tại phàm là cùng tá trợ tương quan, cho dù là vạn nhất thất bại hắn đều vô cùng sợ hãi.  
Nhìn trước mắt thấp hèn đầu, A Hạ đau lòng mà phóng thấp thanh âm: “Làm sao vậy, ngươi không thích hắn sao?”  
“Không phải…… Không phải, ta thực thích hắn” Naruto cúi đầu, một lòng bị chính mình miên man suy nghĩ giảo đến không an bình, ôn nhu vuốt ve tóc của hắn nữ nhân này có đồng dạng ôn nhu ánh mắt cùng thanh âm, làm hắn sinh ra một loại muốn nói hết dục vọng.  
“Tá trợ hắn, luôn là một người, băng băng lãnh lãnh, thực quật cường, chưa bao giờ nói thiệt tình lời nói, lại độc miệng, một đầu chui vào báo thù lộ liền kéo không trở lại.  
“Nhưng là, tá trợ hắn, thực nỗ lực cũng rất có thiên phú, rất mạnh, vĩnh viễn là mục tiêu của ta, cho ta nhận đồng, vì bảo hộ ta bị người khác trát thành con nhím, hơn nữa hắn…… Thực ôn nhu”  
Đúng vậy, tuy rằng nói ra có chút không thể tin tưởng, nhưng tá trợ chính là một cái thực ôn nhu người, sẽ bồi ấu tiểu chính mình xem ngôi sao, sẽ cho bị phạt chính mình tiện lợi ăn, sẽ dùng ngón tay lau đi chính mình ăn đến bên miệng đồ vật, sẽ ở chính mình nhìn hắn bóng dáng khổ sở thời điểm giữ chặt tay mình.  
“Là như thế này a, theo ý ta tới, hắn cũng thực thích ngươi nga, quý trọng ngươi, coi trọng ngươi.” Đúng vậy, có thể làm cái kia lạnh như băng ninja bị chính mình sai phái, khẳng định là ái thảm trước mắt thiếu niên này.  
“Ân……” Naruto hơi hơi đỏ mặt.  
“Ta biết.”  
Nói ra ta biết đến nháy mắt Naruto cảm thấy một trận mũi toan, liều mạng áp lực chính mình nước mắt lại ngăn không được ngực chỗ sâu trong phiếm đi lên một trận một trận nghẹn ngào.  
“Ta thích hắn, thực thích hắn, vì cùng hắn ở bên nhau ta cái gì đều có thể làm đến. Ta vẫn luôn cho rằng chính mình rất có tin tưởng, nhưng là hôm nay từ tỉnh lại một khắc, ta liền ở sợ hãi. Sợ hãi ta quá tự cho là đúng, sợ hãi ta thấy không rõ tá trợ tâm, sợ hãi ta cấp không được hắn muốn, sợ hãi ta vô pháp bồi ở hắn bên người…… Ô……”  
Loại cảm giác này Naruto tựa hồ cũng chịu đựng quá, tựa như mười hai tuổi thời điểm trộm bí mật quyển trục, mà thủy mộc lão sư cười lớn vạch trần ra bản thân thân phận, nghĩ duy nhất nguyện ý đối chính mình tốt Iruka lão sư vẫn luôn hận chính mình, cái loại này sợ hãi làm Naruto liều mạng mà chạy trốn.  
Mà hiện tại, loại này sợ hãi làm chính mình trốn không thể trốn.  
Nhìn cả người run rẩy thiếu niên liều mạng mà kể ra yêu say đắm mang đến dũng khí cùng sợ hãi, cuối cùng ngăn không được nước mắt lạch cạch lạch cạch mà tạp đến trên sàn nhà, A Hạ nhịn không được duỗi tay đem cái này bàng hoàng thiếu niên dũng mãnh vào trong lòng ngực nhẹ nhàng mà vuốt ve hắn sống lưng. Nếu chính mình có một cái hài tử, đại khái cũng sẽ là cái dạng này tuổi, có phải hay không cũng đã gặp gỡ thích người, có phải hay không cũng sẽ bởi vì yêu say đắm mỉm cười, có phải hay không cũng sẽ vì tình yêu khóc thút thít đâu.  
Trượng phu quá sớm rời đi làm A Hạ tựa hồ có chút quên mất tình yêu hạnh phúc cùng thống khổ, nhìn này hai cái yêu nhau thiếu niên, A Hạ nhịn không được dùng sâu nhất chúc phúc cùng an ủi vì bọn họ chắn đi đâu sợ một chút mưa gió.  
Chờ trong lòng ngực hài tử rốt cuộc đình chỉ khóc thút thít, ngượng ngùng từ A Hạ trên vai ngẩng đầu lên, A Hạ đối với trước mắt ở nước mắt trung càng thêm có vẻ trong trẻo đôi mắt, ôn nhu cười.  
“Không quan trọng hài tử. Phải tin tưởng hắn, tin tưởng chính ngươi, phải biết rằng, ngươi một phân tin tưởng, với hắn liền sẽ biến thành một trăm phân kiên cường; mà hắn một phân kiên cường, chính là ngươi một trăm phân lực lượng.”  
Lau đi trước mắt nước mắt, Naruto tựa hồ lập tức lý giải A Hạ theo như lời nói.  
“Nghĩ yêu nhất người thời điểm, liền sẽ trở nên cường đại; cùng yêu nhất người ở bên nhau thời điểm, liền sẽ không chỗ nào sợ hãi.”  
Tá trợ xách theo đóng gói mì sợi lẳng lặng mà đi ở trên đường, vừa rồi mì sợi cửa hàng đại thúc nhiệt tình dò hỏi cái kia thích ăn mì sợi thiếu niên, nghe nói hắn sinh bệnh lúc sau, còn riêng nhiều thả vài miếng xoa thiêu.  
Naruto luôn là có loại khí chất này, làm mọi người tự nhiên mà cười to cũng theo, cùng chính mình hoàn toàn tương phản, chính mình uy nghiêm thành lập ở thực lực cùng sợ hãi phía trên.  
Đã hạ định rồi trở lại mộc diệp quyết tâm, tá trợ yêu cầu nghiêm túc mà tự hỏi kế tiếp khả năng gặp được khó khăn cùng giải quyết phương pháp. Tá trợ là cái thực lý trí người, nhưng có đôi khi lại ngoài ý muốn nhân cảm tình mà quật cường, nhận định sự tình tuyệt không sẽ thay đổi.  
—— nhưng là Naruto thật sự đem chính mình từ báo thù trên đường kéo lại.  
Tình yêu chính là tìm một người làm ngươi thể nghiệm ngươi trong cuộc đời ngoại lệ, mà loại này ngoại lệ —— trừ bỏ Naruto, tá trợ cũng không muốn cùng người khác thể nghiệm.  
Tuy rằng nghĩ đến chồn sóc, tá trợ vẫn là sẽ tinh tường cảm thấy đau đớn cùng áp lực, hơn nữa, tá trợ cũng không có tinh tường tìm được trừ bỏ lấy báo thù thể hiện này phân coi trọng phương pháp, phía trước nghĩ đến hồn về mộc diệp, cũng gần khả năng sẽ vì chồn sóc linh hồn mang đến trấn an.  
—— nhưng nếu ngươi thật sự báo thù, chồn sóc linh hồn liền sẽ không thống khổ sao?  
Trước kia hoàn toàn bị xem nhẹ rớt vấn đề, từ Naruto xuất hiện, liền thường xuyên xuất hiện ở chính mình trong óc. Muốn thay đổi tá trợ quyết định đã rất khó, muốn thay đổi hắn cố hữu tư duy phương thức, cho dù đối bản nhân tới nói, đều không phải kiện chuyện dễ dàng.  
Mà nếu lại lần nữa ỷ lại Naruto, có thể hay không lại cho hắn mang đến thống khổ……  
Cứ việc suy nghĩ ngẫu nhiên có chút rối rắm, tá trợ vẫn là tận lực mà cẩn thận mà suy xét hai người tương lai, bất quá nói là tương lai, kỳ thật nhiều nhất có thể kéo dài cực hạn, chính là hai ngày sau, bọn họ rời đi sóng quốc gia thời điểm đi.  
Mau đến khách sạn thời điểm, tá trợ thả ra một con nhẫn ưng, ở nó bên tai chậm rãi nói gì đó, nhìn nó triển khai cánh phi xa.  
Mới vừa đi vào khách sạn, đã bị chờ đã lâu A Hạ gọi lại, đầu ngón tay kình yên quản A Hạ híp mắt đi đến trước người, chậm rãi phun ra một ngụm khói trắng.  
“Đứa bé kia, tỉnh nha, nhiệt độ cũng lui.”  
“Bất quá, khóc thực hung nga, ôm ngươi quần áo, giống cái tiểu hài tử giống nhau”  
Nhìn tá trợ hơi hơi nhăn lại mày, A Hạ tiến lên một bước dùng ngón tay điểm ở hắn ngực.  
“Hắn quá để ý ngươi, cho nên ở sợ hãi, sợ hãi thấy không rõ nơi này, sợ hãi làm nơi này khổ sở.”  
Điểm trong lòng ngón tay như là châm giống nhau chui vào đi, tá trợ có chút không dám tưởng tượng như vậy Naruto, không nghĩ răn dạy hắn khiếp đảm, hắn so với ai khác đều hiểu biết Naruto, nhưng về Naruto có bao nhiêu để ý hắn chuyện này, Naruto mỗi lần đều sẽ cho hắn càng sâu cảm xúc. Làm hắn như vậy sợ hãi, không chỉ là Naruto để ý, còn có chính mình lần lượt mà giấu giếm cùng phản bội. Hắn thừa nhận chính mình đau lòng như vậy Naruto, nhịn không được muốn tiến lên đem hắn ôm vào trong lòng ngực.  
Vừa mới mại động cước bước đã bị kéo lại ống tay áo, A Hạ yên quản hoành ở ngực.  
“Bình tĩnh một chút, ngươi như vậy qua đi sẽ dọa đến hắn, ngươi khẳng định là cái loại này càng là kích động liền càng là lời nói tinh giản loại hình. Thực bổn đi, kia hài tử, cho nên muốn chậm rãi an ủi hắn, cho hắn dũng khí.”  
Thu hồi yên quản, A Hạ xả ra một cái giảo hoạt cười.  
“Bất quá tiền diễn bộ phận ta đã giúp ngươi hoàn thành nga, muốn hay không cho ta một cái tạ lễ đâu.”  
Tá trợ nhìn bỡn cợt nhìn chính mình lão bản nương, hơi hơi mà khơi mào khóe miệng.  
“Đậu đỏ cơm, ngươi muốn làm đi?”  
Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 17  
d  
dider blog  
Nhân thấy không rõ chính mình quan trọng người nội tâm mà bất an, như vậy trải qua đối tá trợ mà nói là xa lạ. Tá trợ chân chính để ý người rất ít, cùng Uchiha nhất tộc người thói quen đem che giấu nội tâm cách làm bất đồng, Naruto cảm tình từ trước đến nay là đơn giản mà trắng ra, mà cùng chồn sóc ở chung thời điểm chính mình còn nhỏ, bị chồn sóc sủng nịch cho nên sẽ không đi cẩn thận suy xét chồn sóc trong lòng suy nghĩ, thẳng đến huyết tẩy đêm hôm đó chính mình bị bắt thấy rõ chồn sóc không bị chính mình hiểu biết một mặt, nhưng cái loại này khó hiểu lập tức biến thành mãnh liệt hận ý.  
Mấy năm lúc sau chính mình mới phát hiện, chính mình chưa bao giờ từng chân chính thấy rõ chồn sóc, nhưng chồn sóc liền làm chính mình bất an cơ hội đều không có lưu lại.  
Naruto rốt cuộc ai hoài như thế nào tâm tình một người khóc thút thít, ở chính mình không ở như vậy lớn lên nhật tử, hắn lại một người đã khóc bao nhiêu lần đâu……  
Tá trợ đi ở trên hành lang, khống chế không được nhanh hơn bước chân, tưởng lập tức bồi ở hắn bên người, đuổi đi hắn sợ hãi cùng bất an.  
Kéo ra kéo môn lại không có nhìn đến chính mình trong tưởng tượng Naruto hạ xuống mặt, Naruto khoác chính mình áo khoác ngồi ở ngoại trên hành lang, nghe được kéo môn thanh âm quay đầu, gương mặt có điểm hồng, đối với chính mình nói “Ngươi đã trở lại” mỉm cười nhìn qua có chút thẹn thùng ý vị.  
Vẫn là đuổi qua đi lấy tay thử hạ độ ấm, quả nhiên mặt đỏ không hề là phát sốt duyên cớ, tá trợ nhẹ nhàng nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Lòng bàn chân sàn nhà truyền đến một tia lạnh lẽo, tá trợ buông trong tay mì sợi, quay lại trong phòng cầm một cái thật dày đệm mềm cùng một cái bàn nhỏ, ý bảo Naruto đem đệm mềm lót ở dưới.  
“Ai? Không cần lạp……”  
Naruto nhìn kia đệm mềm tựa hồ mặt càng đỏ hơn, bãi xuống tay nhẹ nhàng mà chống đẩy.  
“Sẽ cảm lạnh”  
Thừa hành hành thắng với ngôn chủ nghĩa tá trợ dứt khoát quỳ một gối trên mặt đất duỗi tay ôm lấy Naruto eo, một tay đem Naruto nhẹ nhàng bế lên tới sau đó cẩn thận đem đệm mềm phô ở phía dưới.  
“Cảm…… cảm ơn”  
Đỏ mặt bắt lấy chính mình cánh tay Naruto nhìn qua tựa hồ có chút luyến tiếc chính mình hoành ở hắn bên hông tay, thuận lý thành chương mà đem hắn ôm lại đây nhẹ nhàng mà hôn ở chóp mũi, ở hắn bên người ngồi xuống sau khác chỉ tay cầm quá đặt ở bên cạnh mì sợi, thử một chút độ ấm vẫn là nhiệt. Phóng tới Naruto trước mặt trên bàn nhỏ, nhẹ nhàng mở ra chén cái, lấy ra chiếc đũa khảy một chút bên trong hơi chút có chút dính ở bên nhau mì sợi, sau đó đem chiếc đũa đưa cho Naruto.  
“An ủi phẩm”  
Cho dù minh bạch tá trợ là cái thực ôn nhu người, nhưng nhìn tá trợ lý sở đương nhiên thuần thục làm này hết thảy, Naruto vẫn là có chút thụ sủng nhược kinh. Đặt ở trên eo tay nhẹ nhàng mà làm mát xa, nơi đó truyền đến đau nhức nhắc nhở hắn này một câu “An ủi phẩm” là bởi vì cái gì mà an ủi.  
Lại không thể tránh khỏi nhớ tới tối hôm qua XX, XX cảnh tượng Naruto ở trong lòng chửi thầm, bất quá nhìn trước mắt mê người mì sợi, Naruto quyết định đại khí trước không cùng đầu sỏ gây tội so đo.  
Còn ở trong lòng nghĩ như thế nào thích hợp an ủi khai đạo Naruto tá trợ cũng không biết chính mình ở không hiểu rõ dưới tình huống bị mì sợi cứu một lần.  
Ăn mì sợi Naruto không cấm vui vẻ, chính mình vì cái gì sẽ như vậy thích ăn mì sợi đâu……  
Ban đầu là bởi vì tam đại gia gia luôn là sẽ mang chính mình đi ăn mì sợi, cho nên thích cái loại này ăn cơm thời điểm có người tại bên người cảm giác. Sau đó là Iruka lão sư sẽ hào sảng về phía chính mình so ngón cái “Nha, Naruto, hôm nay đi ăn mì sợi, lão sư mời khách!” Lại sau đó là Kakashi lão sư, thứ bảy ban đồng bọn.  
Tá trợ rời đi mộc diệp thôn lúc sau, rốt cuộc xuất viện Naruto đi một nhạc, nhưng bốn phía trống trơn chỗ ngồi làm chính mình trước mặt mì sợi cũng thay đổi hương vị.  
Thẳng đến sau lại tiểu anh a, tá giếng a lại ngẫu nhiên sẽ bồi chính mình ăn mì sợi, tá giếng cái kia thô thần kinh gia hỏa còn cầm chiếc đũa muốn uy chính mình……  
Nghĩ đến kia chuyện Naruto nhịn không được đánh cái rùng mình, không rõ nguyên do tá trợ khó hiểu mà dò hỏi, Naruto buông chiếc đũa nói với hắn khởi lần đó ô long.  
Từ trong ấn tượng nhảy ra cái kia luôn mồm kia bảo hộ chính mình cùng Naruto ràng buộc “Chính mình thế thân”, nghe Naruto tự thuật, kia hoàn toàn là nhà mình Naruto bị cái kia giảo hoạt ám bộ đùa giỡn.  
Naruto không có chú ý tới bên người người nào đó càng ngày càng đen sắc mặt, nói xong uy mì sợi lại đắc ý vênh váo mà giảng đến ngày đó từ một nhạc ra tới lúc sau, mộc diệp hoàn kia kinh thiên động địa “Nam nam chi thuật”, vẫn đắm chìm đang xem đến hai cái diện than ( một cái hàng năm vô biểu tình, một cái hàng năm mỉm cười ) trần trụi đan chéo ở bên nhau trường hợp mà mang đến chấn động trung.  
Đặt ở Naruto sau trên eo tay rốt cuộc không thể chịu đựng nắm chặt, tá trợ duỗi tay khơi mào cái kia còn ở không ngừng cười to người cằm dịch đến trước mắt, âm trầm trầm mà nói.  
“Ngươi cùng cái kia tá giếng cảm tình có tốt như vậy a……”  
Rốt cuộc nhận thấy được chính mình giống như nói sai lời nói Naruto nhìn tá trợ, trước mắt cái này khó gặp biểu tình chẳng lẽ chính là cái gọi là “Ghen”? Ở trong lòng cười thầm Naruto trực giác mà cảm thấy hẳn là bắt lấy cái này tuyệt hảo cơ hội hảo hảo trêu ghẹo một chút tá trợ.  
“Đương nhiên, tá giếng hắn tuy rằng là căn người, nhưng kỳ thật là cái thực tốt gia hỏa a. Tuy rằng là ngay từ đầu là thay thế nào đó vừa đi ba năm không trở về hỗn đản, nhưng hiện tại đã hoàn toàn là thứ bảy ban thành viên.”  
Bị mắng làm hỗn đản người cắn chặt răng, nhìn trước mắt rõ ràng là ở bảo hộ chính mình đồng bọn hồ ly, nhéo hắn cằm ngón tay không cấm dùng sức.  
“Tên kia đối với ngươi thực hảo? Thế nhưng như vậy liền thu mua ngươi tâm?”  
Nhìn tá trợ trên đầu càng ngày càng dày đặc mây đen, người nào đó tiếp tục không sợ chết địa hỏa thượng tưới du.  
“Đương nhiên, tên kia sẽ thực nghiêm túc mà cho ta khởi nick name, sẽ mời ta ăn mì sợi, còn sẽ bồi ta tu luyện nga, đồng thời cũng tương đương có thực lực, là cái đáng tin cậy đồng bọn.”  
Thẳng tắp mà nhìn tá trợ càng thêm co chặt đồng tử, Naruto ngoài ý muốn không có cảm thấy bất luận cái gì sợ hãi, ngược lại có một loại mạc danh vui sướng. Bất quá nhìn xem tá trợ khó coi tới cực điểm thần sắc, Naruto cuối cùng vẫn là từ bỏ tiếp tục trêu chọc hắn ý niệm, phủ lên bên người nắm chặt nắm tay, Naruto thật sâu mà xem tiến tá trợ trong ánh mắt.  
“Bất quá, quan trọng nhất, là hắn nhận đồng ta cùng nào đó hỗn đản chi gian ràng buộc, nói muốn giúp ta đem tên hỗn đản kia mang về.”  
Tá trợ đôi mắt nháy mắt trợn to, vừa mới còn hừng hực thiêu đốt lửa giận lập tức dập tắt, nhìn trước mắt ôn nhu nhìn hắn Naruto, tùy ý hắn đem chính mình nắm chặt nắm tay buông ra.  
“Muốn vẫn luôn đuổi theo tên hỗn đản kia cũng có chút gian nan, Kakashi lão sư a, tá giếng bọn họ đều vẫn luôn duy trì ta, tu luyện thời điểm cũng là, mặc kệ lại gian khổ nhưng là nhắc tới tên hỗn đản kia ta liền lại có sức lực. Tuy rằng ta thế giới không được đầy đủ là vòng quanh tên hỗn đản kia chuyển, nhưng là bọn họ có thể duy trì ta, ta thật sự thực cảm kích bọn họ.”  
Bọn họ tin tưởng ta, là bởi vì bọn họ biết, tá trợ đối ta tầm quan trọng đi, như vậy ta cũng nên càng tin tưởng chính mình một chút.  
Tá trợ còn chưa trở về thời điểm Naruto đã tự hỏi quá một đoạn thời gian, bởi vì không biết tương lai mà như vậy bất an chính mình có chút quá kỳ cục. Liền tính tá trợ tâm chính mình xem không hoàn toàn rõ ràng, nhưng hắn đối tâm tình của mình chính mình sẽ không không hiểu biết, đối hắn làm ra lựa chọn, chính mình hẳn là càng có tâm tâm. Cho dù hiện tại không hoàn toàn rõ ràng, nhưng hai người còn có thể kiên trì đi rất dài lộ có thể lẫn nhau lý giải.  
Bởi vì không hiểu tá trợ tâm mà đối hai người tương lai khuyết thiếu tin tưởng, chẳng phải là thật xin lỗi tá trợ đối chính mình cảm tình.  
Người ở bảo hộ chính mình quan trọng nhất người thời điểm, liền sẽ trở nên cường đại.  
Nghĩ yêu nhất người thời điểm, liền sẽ trở nên cường đại; cùng yêu nhất người ở bên nhau thời điểm, liền sẽ không chỗ nào sợ hãi.  
Bạch cùng lão bản nương nói vang ở bên tai, Naruto cầm nắm tay, hẳn là tin tưởng chính mình, tin tưởng hắn.  
Ta chính là đã từng nghĩ người kia đem bốn đời hỏa ảnh đều không thể nắm giữ “Phong độn. Rasengan Shuriken” đều học xong, còn có cái gì rất sợ hãi.  
Đánh lên tinh thần tới a, Uzumaki Naruto!  
Nâng lên tay phải nắm tay vì chính mình cổ vũ Naruto ở thẳng lưng nháy mắt cảm giác được một trận làm hắn mặt đỏ đau đớn, giải khai khúc mắc Naruto không nhịn được liền nghĩ tới tối hôm qua hai người “Lẫn nhau lý giải” hình ảnh, đang ở mặt đỏ thời điểm liền nghe thấy được kéo môn mở ra thanh âm.  
Mà giờ phút này nghe Naruto kể ra đối đồng bọn cảm kích tá trợ, có chút chua xót mà ý thức được chính mình từng vắng họp Naruto ba năm nhân sinh.  
Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 20  
d  
dider blog  
Một người ngồi ở trên giường tá trợ cưỡng bách chính mình đem tư duy tập trung ở suy xét hắn cùng Naruto hồi mộc diệp chuyện sau đó thượng, mộc diệp hiện tại vừa mới bị hủy, thế cục nhất định thực loạn, hiện tại cái này thời cơ trở về tuyệt đối là cái cực đại tiền đặt cược, kết quả sẽ chỉ là hai cái cực đoan, đơn giản bị tiếp thu hoặc là tuyệt đối đối lập.  
Suy xét đến mộc diệp kia nhất bang lão nhân thượng tầng còn ở, kế tiếp rất có khả năng là một hồi trận đánh ác liệt, tuy rằng chính mình đã khẩn cấp làm chuẩn bị, nhưng tuyệt đối còn không dung lơi lỏng.  
Tá trợ lấy quá thảo trĩ đặt ở trên đầu gối, tay phải gắt gao nắm chuôi kiếm, trước kia cưỡng bách chính mình bình tĩnh tự hỏi là kiện thực dễ dàng sự, nhưng là hôm nay lại không thể không đem thần kinh căng chặt, hô hấp cũng không dám lớn tiếng, sợ đánh vỡ nào đó cân bằng.  
Nhưng trong phòng tắm người kia tựa hồ cũng không buông tha hắn, từng đợt không hề quy luật tiếng nước không ngừng quấy rầy tá trợ thính giác, nhắm mắt lại ngược lại càng có lợi cho tưởng tượng, mấy cái giờ phía trước chính mình ở rửa sạch khi chạm đến trơn trượt da thịt, bởi vì sinh bệnh mà hoàn toàn giao phó chính mình trên người trọng lượng, bị thủy dính ướt tóc vàng tán loạn dán ở gương mặt.  
Thậm chí dưới thân trên đệm tàn lưu chút độ ấm đều ở không ngừng ý đồ xâm nhập thân thể của mình.  
Thiết!  
Đột nhiên đứng lên, dẫn theo thảo trĩ đi ra ngoài, tay vịn tới cửa khung thời điểm lại bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến Naruto nếu là lên nhìn không thấy chính mình nói không chừng lại sẽ loạn tưởng, lại xoay người đi đến ngoại trên hành lang ngồi xuống, nghênh diện thổi tới gió biển làm hắn hơi chút thanh tỉnh một chút.  
Nhưng mãnh liệt cảm giác quen thuộc lập tức làm hắn đại não tự động nghĩ lại tới ngày hôm qua ở chỗ này phát sinh sự tình, tá trợ chỉ cảm thấy tư duy như là cởi khống chế, biết rõ không thể tưởng, thân thể cũng đã ở tự động hồi ức, ngay cả sống lưng đều bởi vì dựa vào ngày hôm qua ôm Naruto ở trong thân thể hắn ra ra vào vào khi dựa hành lang trụ mà như là qua điện giống nhau mà căng thẳng.  
Người nọ đường đi ấm áp mà khẩn trí, đem chính mình bao vây thoả đáng, bên trong cơ bắp còn không dừng co rút lại như là mời giống nhau đem chính mình mang tiến càng sâu chỗ. Tiểu Naruto để ở chính mình bụng theo chính mình động tác trên dưới cọ xát cuối cùng đem hương vị tán đến chính mình trước ngực.  
Thật sâu hút một ngụm ẩm ướt không khí, liền trong lỗ mũi tế bào đều bởi vì tự mình ảo tưởng đến Naruto hương vị mà hưng phấn lên, thật vất vả bị áp xuống nhiệt độ nháy mắt mãnh liệt mà đến, tá trợ thử thả lỏng thân thể, đem lồng ngực trầm tích khí thể chậm rãi thở ra.  
Ở xà quật thời điểm cũng từng chính mình giải quyết quá, nhưng khi đó bất quá là làm theo phép giống nhau, không giống hiện tại, mãn đầu óc người nọ cảm giác, đôi mắt, cái mũi, miệng, lỗ tai cùng xúc giác toàn lực mà phối hợp đôi tay động tác, làm tá trợ hứng phấn đến da đầu phát khẩn.  
Từ trong phòng tắm đi ra Naruto nhìn đến chính là như vậy tá trợ, tùy ý mà dựa vào cây cột thượng, thân thể cơ bắp lại theo kia dài lâu hô hấp hiện ra liệp báo giống nhau khí thế, thậm chí có thể làm chính mình cảm giác được kia hơi thở phun ở trên người sẽ cho làn da mang đến như thế nào run rẩy.  
Mà nhìn đến hắn nắm ở trong tay đồ vật, thân thể liền không tự giác nóng lên lên.  
Như là cảm giác được chính mình tầm mắt, tá trợ đôi mắt hơi hơi mở, nâng lên cằm lôi ra sắc bén phần cổ đường cong, hầu kết trên dưới hoạt động, thậm chí có thể nghe thấy bị kia hơi hơi nuốt động tác mang ra một tiếng áp lực thở dài.  
Mà kia khẽ nhếch nhìn về phía hai mắt của mình, làm chính mình cảm giác đã bị kia liệp báo theo dõi giống nhau, không chỗ nhưng trốn.  
Phục hồi tinh thần lại thời điểm chính mình thế nhưng đã quỳ tới rồi tá trợ trước mặt, nuốt khẩu nước miếng, run rẩy mà duỗi tay đi nắm kia căn đã nóng lên đồ vật.  
Nhìn chính mình động tác tá trợ hơi hơi lộ ra một mạt cười, buông ra trong tay đồ vật đem chính mình vươn tay kéo, lôi kéo tới đó.  
Bị trong tay xa lạ mà nguy hiểm độ ấm cùng nhịp đập cả kinh không biết nên như thế nào động tác, Naruto cảm thấy chính mình như là về tới mới vừa học tập kết ấn thời điểm, rõ ràng trong lòng vội vàng khát vọng không được, nhưng tay lại bổn như thế nào cũng không động đậy.  
Thử nắm lấy loát giật mình, tá trợ thân mình thế nhưng run lên một chút, Naruto sợ tới mức trên tay một không chú ý mất lực đạo, bị dùng sức nắm chặt tá trợ nhịn không được kêu rên một tiếng.  
Bị kia xa lạ lại đáng chết gợi cảm thanh âm oanh đại não trống rỗng, Naruto ngón tay động vài cái lại tổng cảm thấy chân tay luống cuống, mặt đã sớm hồng thấu Naruto lung tung gãi gãi tóc.  
“A…… Như vậy, giống như không được, kia…… Ta”  
Trong miệng nói năng lộn xộn nói, Naruto cúi xuống thân đi đem trong tay đồ vật hàm vào trong miệng.  
Có thượng một lần bị chọc đau kinh nghiệm, lúc này đây Naruto cũng không có vừa lên tới liền hàm thâm nhập, chỉ là ngậm lấy kia trên đầu một đoạn, dùng đầu lưỡi vụng về an ủi.  
Hiện tại trường hợp có chút thoát ly chính mình khống chế, nhìn nằm ở chính mình giữa hai chân hoàng đầu, tá trợ một bên thật sâu mà hô hấp, một bên duỗi tay suy nghĩ đem hắn đẩy ra, lại ở bị kia đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng cọ qua mũi nhọn thời điểm mất khống chế, đặt ở hắn trên đầu tay thế nhưng sinh ra chút muốn đem hắn càng kéo gần chính mình xúc động.  
Đè nén xuống thẳng lưng đem chính mình đưa vào hắn trong miệng xúc động, tá trợ tự sa ngã nghĩ cứ như vậy đi, chỉ cần chính mình không thương đến hắn thì tốt rồi. ( tự sa ngã? Tá nhị thiếu ngài vui vẻ cực kỳ đi, ngươi này đầu sỏ gây tội! )  
Dùng đầu lưỡi cẩn thận liếm quá mỗi một cái rất nhỏ nếp uốn, khi thì tiểu tâm mà liếm mút một chút, trên đỉnh đầu tay đã ở chậm rãi mát xa chính mình da đầu. Hơi hơi rời khỏi một chút nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, lại thử nhiều hàm vào một chút, chậm rãi thư hoãn miệng bị căng đại đau nhức, đầu lưỡi ở một bên nhẹ nhàng xô đẩy, hàm răng ngẫu nhiên sẽ gặp phải mang theo một chút cọ xát, liền nghe thấy trên đỉnh đầu người hô hấp trở nên trầm trọng.  
Làm như vậy cũng hảo vất vả, tá trợ tối hôm qua chính là một chút liền hàm rất sâu a, chẳng lẽ cái này cũng muốn bại bởi hắn?  
Dựa vào một cổ khô nóng cố chấp Naruto tiếp tục nuốt vào, cảm giác đối phương cũng tựa hồ bắt đầu hơi hơi động tác, rốt cuộc ở tới rồi cổ họng thời điểm rốt cuộc không thể chịu đựng được. Kia đồ vật đã trở nên đại đáng sợ, mặt bên nổ lên đến gân xanh ở khoang miệng nhảy lên, làm chính mình cảm giác huyệt Thái Dương đi theo cùng nhau trừu động. Mà nhiệt độ sớm đã lây bệnh thượng thân thể của mình, thế nhưng làm chính mình cảm thấy tưởng tìm kiếm chút an ủi.  
Ngẩng đầu nhẹ nhàng mà khụ Naruto lại nhìn giống nhau cái kia hình dạng đáng sợ mà đồ vật, ngày hôm qua chính mình nơi đó thế nhưng làm thứ này ra ra vào vào……  
Sau đó ngốc một lát còn muốn cho thứ này đi vào trong cơ thể đi sao. Tưởng tượng đến Naruto liền không tự giác khẩn một chút mặt sau.  
Hơi có chút ủy khuất nhìn về phía tá trợ, lại bị kéo qua đi thật sâu mà hôn lấy, môi răng gian dây dưa lập tức làm chính mình về điểm này nhi sợ hãi bay đến trên chín tầng mây.  
Đem Naruto bế lên phóng tới chính mình trên đùi, một bên hoạt động hai người vị trí, một bên dùng môi lưỡi khiêu khích Naruto nhĩ sau cùng hầu kết, một tay phủ lên trước ngực tiểu điểm đỏ xoa nắn an ủi, tựa hồ có chút cấp khó dằn nổi mà muốn đem Naruto thân thể chọn đến lửa nóng trạng thái.  
Đáng giận, có thể nhẫn nại Naruto đem chính mình đặt ở trong miệng lâu như vậy, thật sự không thể lại nhịn xuống đi.  
Mới vừa điều chỉnh tốt hai người vị trí tay trái lập tức lẻn vào Naruto y nội, lại ở ấn quá xương cùng thời điểm dừng lại.  
Mặc kệ thế nào, không thể lại thương đến hắn.  
Nhiệt liệt lửa cháy lan ra đồng cỏ trung cận tồn lý trí lại lần nữa nhắc nhở tá trợ người này vừa mới mới vừa bị chính mình làm cho sinh bệnh sự thật. Hơi chút tạm dừng lúc sau tay trái ngược lại nhanh chóng giải khai Naruto phía trước đai lưng, duỗi tay đi đem đã đứng thẳng đồ vật móc ra tới cùng chính mình hợp nắm ở bên nhau.  
Dính sát vào ở bên nhau cứng rắn đem nhiệt độ cùng nhịp đập thả không ngừng gấp hai lập tức làm hai người cảm giác sống lưng phát khẩn, Naruto sớm đã áp lực không được giương miệng ân ân a a mà dựa vào tá trợ bả vai.  
Mơ hồ trong tầm mắt Naruto thấy tá trợ vai phải còn giữ chính mình dấu răng, tựa hồ đã kết vảy, Naruto vươn đầu lưỡi giống chỉ hồ ly giống nhau đi liếm láp, nhắm mắt lại nhậm chính mình tay bị lôi kéo đi cùng hắn hợp nắm đến cùng nhau động tác, lỗ tai ong ong mà vang cái không ngừng lại không an phận mà hoạt động thân mình hướng tá trợ càng gần sát một chút.  
Tá trợ cao cao mà ngẩng đầu, từ trong cổ họng phát ra khàn khàn thở dốc, trên tay động tác đột nhiên nhanh hơn, thẳng đến hai người ở trong tay hắn đột nhiên nhảy lên vài cái phun ra ra tới……  
Lỗ mũi trung khí vị rốt cuộc trở nên chân thật, tá trợ cúi đầu đem Naruto từ trên vai nâng dậy tới thật sâu mà hôn lên kia khẽ nhếch này miệng.  
Uy uy uy, có phải hay không đã quên cái gì, các ngươi nhất định đã quên cái gì đi hồn đạm!!  
—— đúng vậy, đây là đã bị chủ nhân hoàn toàn quên tới rồi sau đầu bi thương mà thổi gió biển thảo trĩ.  
Kỳ thật thảo trĩ ngươi cùng mì sợi quân thấu cái CP cũng rất mang cảm sao ~


	3. 21-28

Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 21  
d  
dider blog  
Sớm ngồi ở quầy thượng A Hạ nhàm chán mà dùng đầu ngón tay chuyển tẩu thuốc, vừa mới đi ngang qua kia hai cái thiếu niên phòng thời điểm, từ hờ khép kẹt cửa không cẩn thận thấy ôm nhau mà ngủ hai người, tuy rằng nhìn không thấy biểu tình, nhưng nhất định là an tâm hạnh phúc cười đi.  
A, có luyến ái nhưng nói tuổi trẻ thời đại thật tốt a, còn như vậy cả ngày nhàm chán đi xuống, ta đại khái liền phải biến thành bà thím già bà.  
Trên hành lang truyền đến tiếng bước chân, tá trợ mặc chỉnh tề từ trong phòng đi ra. A Hạ đánh giá hắn bình tĩnh mặt, như thế nào cũng nhìn không ra vừa mới một cái vừa mới từ người yêu trong ổ chăn bò ra tới người trên mặt hẳn là có sung sướng cùng không tha, một bên chửi thầm tuổi còn trẻ liền như thế diện than, một bên bãi thân thiết tươi cười thăm hỏi.  
“Vị khách nhân này, tối hôm qua ngủ ngon giấc không?”  
Nhìn mắt cười đến vẻ mặt thâm ý lão bản nương, tá trợ lên tiếng liền lập tức đi ra khách sạn.  
Kỳ quái, chiếu mấy ngày nay tiếp xúc tới xem, vừa mới chính mình hài hước hắn hẳn là đã nhìn ra mới đúng, ít nhất cũng sẽ nhẹ nhàng khụ một tiếng che dấu một chút. A Hạ thăm dò nhìn nhìn hành lang chỗ sâu trong im ắng phòng, tưởng không rõ là ra cái gì vấn đề, quay đầu hướng khách sạn ngoại nhìn lại, lại chỉ nhìn thấy trên bầu trời một con ưng xẹt qua.  
Đem cột vào ưng trên chân ống trúc gỡ xuống, từ trong đó rút ra tam trương tờ giấy, theo thứ tự mở ra, không cần phân biệt liền biết phân biệt xuất từ ai tay.  
【 đã tới ước định địa điểm 】  
【 tùy tiện liền nói giải tán, ngươi tốt nhất cho chúng ta một cái không có trở ngại giải thích. 】  
【 ha, sóng quốc gia a, nơi đó quả nhiên có ngươi tình nhân đi, lần trước đi ngang qua thời điểm ngươi liền rất kỳ quái lạc ^^】  
Không đi quản mỗ chỉ thủy sinh động vật trêu chọc, tá trợ đem tờ giấy nắm trong tay tiêu hủy, lập tức từ tại chỗ biến mất bóng dáng.  
“Nột, thủy nguyệt, như vậy thật sự hảo sao?” Hương lân quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn ước định địa điểm phương hướng, có chút lo lắng hỏi ở phía trước dẫn đường thủy nguyệt.  
“Dong dài cái gì, là ai vừa nghe nói tá trợ khả năng ở sóng quốc gia có tình nhân cũ liền kích động không được.” Thủy nguyệt một bên cắn ống hút một bên múa may đại đao rửa sạch phía trước con đường.  
“Kia đương nhiên là sẽ sốt ruột, bất quá…… Chúng ta như vậy tự tiện rời đi, tá trợ sẽ tức giận đi.”  
“Như thế nào, chẳng lẽ ngươi trông cậy vào tá trợ sẽ tâm bình khí hòa đem hắn tự mình giải tán nguyên nhân nói cho chúng ta nghe sao. Bỗng nhiên làm chúng ta tìm hiểu mộc diệp tình báo, lại bỗng nhiên muốn giải tán, liền tính hắn là lão đại, như vậy tùy tiện cũng muốn tiếp thu một ít trừng phạt, ngươi nói đúng đi, trọng ngô?”  
An an tĩnh tĩnh đi ở một bên trọng ngô dùng cho hắn hài tử bề ngoài không hợp trầm ổn ánh mắt nhìn nhìn hai người, không tỏ ý kiến nói: “Đã lựa chọn chính mình đi xem, liền không cần lại hối hận.”  
“Ha ha, trọng ngô kỳ thật ngươi cũng là rất tò mò đi?” Thủy nguyệt duỗi tay thông đồng trọng ngô bả vai, quay đầu hỏi còn vẻ mặt bất an hương lân, “Nột, không cần lại nghĩ nhiều, tá trợ cùng cái kia thần bí người ở khách sạn ở nơi nào a?”  
“A, cách nơi này đã không xa, vừa rồi tá trợ rời đi, hẳn là đến ước định địa điểm đi. Một người khác còn ở khách sạn.”  
Thủy nguyệt bỗng nhiên buông ra vẻ mặt không kiên nhẫn trọng ngô, đem hương lân kéo đến bên người không có hảo ý mà hắc hắc cười.  
“Nột, hương lân, nếu ngươi đã sớm đã tìm được rồi hai người bọn họ chakra, như vậy…… Hắc hắc, bọn họ là cùng nhau ngủ sao? Cùng trương trên giường…… Ôm nhau đi vào giấc ngủ, a?”  
Bị chọc trúng trong lòng miệng vết thương hương lân nâng lên một chân đem thủy nguyệt đá văng ra, đỡ đỡ đôi mắt lớn tiếng mắng câu hạ lưu, liền khí hống hống mà xoay người đi rồi.  
“Quá mức nột, bất quá là chỉ đùa một chút mà thôi sao.” Thủy nguyệt từ một bãi trong nước dò ra đầu, sau đó toét miệng chớp chớp mắt. “Bất quá, xem cái này phản ứng, quả nhiên là ngủ chung sao……”  
Nghĩ lúc trước đứng ở naruto đại dưới cầu tá trợ phức tạp biểu tình, thủy nguyệt đối cái này thế nhưng có thể làm tá trợ từ bỏ báo thù “Tá trợ tình nhân cũ” nguyên vẹn bốc cháy lên hứng thú.  
Mà lúc này không ngừng nhắc mãi “Không có khả năng không có khả năng” hương lân không cấm nhớ tới cái kia kẻ thần bí chakra giống như ở nơi nào gặp qua……  
Rốt cuộc là nơi nào đâu.  
Sáng sớm gió biển xuyên qua ngoại hành lang kéo môn thổi vào nhà ở, còn ngủ Naruto rụt rụt bả vai hướng trước người giật mình, tựa hồ không có tìm được hẳn là có nhiệt độ, sau đó liền mơ mơ màng màng mà lại đi phía trước di động một chút, dưới thân giường đệm ngược lại lạnh hơn. Duỗi tay sờ sờ lại không sờ đến hẳn là ở người, Naruto bất mãn mà mở to mắt, bên người giường đệm quả nhiên đã không.  
Dụi dụi mắt ngồi dậy, hơi lạnh không khí làm Naruto ôm bả vai đánh cái nho nhỏ hắt xì. Mọi nơi đánh giá một chút trống rỗng phòng, mới phát hiện gối đầu biên phóng một trương nho nhỏ tờ giấy.  
【 đi mua cơm sáng, sẽ cho ngươi mua thích mì sợi, nếu tỉnh liền ngủ tiếp trong chốc lát, thực mau trở lại. 】  
Đem tờ giấy nhét vào ngực hắc hắc mà cười trong chốc lát, Naruto giơ lên đôi tay nằm hồi trên giường, đem tờ giấy đoan chính mà bãi hồi đầu giường, ngó trái ngó phải lại nhịn không được đem tờ giấy lấy lại đây hôn một cái, thân xong lập tức đỏ mặt tả hữu nhìn nhìn, xác nhận không có người lúc sau đem tờ giấy bãi trở về bắt tay lùi về trong chăn.  
Nhớ tới ngày hôm qua tá trợ ôn nhu chiếu cố, Naruto kéo chăn đem đầu che lại hắc hắc mà cười cái không ngừng.  
Trên hành lang truyền đến tiếng bước chân, tưởng tá trợ đã trở lại Naruto bỗng nhiên trò đùa dai đem chính mình biến thành hồ ly giấu ở trong chăn, chỉ lộ ra nho nhỏ khe hở nhìn ra đi.  
Di, không đúng, nghe tiếng bước chân người tới hẳn là có ba cái, nguyên lai không phải tá trợ a…… Tiểu hồ ly ủ rũ mà ghé vào trong chăn thở dài, lại nghe đến tiếng bước chân ngừng ở chính mình phòng cửa.  
“Là phòng này sao?”  
“A, từ vừa rồi bắt đầu một người khác đều không có động, đại khái còn ở ngủ.”  
“Đi vào sao?”  
Từ ngoài cửa truyền đến hai nam một nữ thanh âm, từ đối thoại trung có thể đoán được nữ nhân kia hẳn là cảm giác tính ninja, tùy tiện di động ngược lại không ổn, đang chuẩn bị cởi bỏ biến thân thuật thời điểm kéo môn bị mở ra, người tới trên người thế nhưng ăn mặc cùng tá trợ giống nhau cải tiến quá hiểu bào.  
Chẳng lẽ là tá trợ đồng bạn? Trong lòng hoài nghi Naruto tạm thời đình chỉ động tác nhìn xem những người này rốt cuộc muốn làm gì.  
Mới vừa mở cửa thủy nguyệt liền gấp không chờ nổi mà vọt đi vào, lại không có nhìn đến trong tưởng tượng ngủ mỹ nhân, hai người chỗ nằm thượng một người đều không có, nhưng mắt sắc thủy nguyệt lập tức liền thấy được gối đầu biên tờ giấy.  
“Đi mua cơm sáng, sẽ cho ngươi mua thích mì sợi…… Nếu tỉnh liền ngủ tiếp trong chốc lát, thực mau trở lại?”  
Thủy nguyệt nhìn trước mắt này trương rõ ràng là bọn họ lão đại chữ viết, nhưng là ngữ khí hoàn toàn cùng chính mình nhận thức Uchiha Sasuke kém cách xa vạn dặm tờ giấy, gian nan mà đọc ra mặt trên nội dung, sau đó liền mở to hai mắt nhìn ngốc tại tại chỗ.  
Đồng dạng bị kinh hách đến hương lân thậm chí không rảnh lo đem cất giấu người nọ chăn xốc lên, từ thủy nguyệt trong tay đoạt lấy tờ giấy tỉ mỉ mà xem qua, trên người không khỏi bốc cháy lên tận trời lòng đố kị.  
“Ha ha ha, tá trợ quả nhiên là ở bồi tình nhân a!” Rốt cuộc phục hồi tinh thần lại thủy nguyệt ngửa mặt lên trời cười to, “Hương lân, cái này ngươi thua thảm lạc ~”  
Trong cơn giận dữ hương lân một chân đem tờ giấy đạp lên dưới chân, nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà trừng mắt trước chăn, nắm chặt nắm tay khanh khách rung động.  
“Tá trợ tình nhân phải không…… Hảo a, khiến cho ta nhìn xem tá trợ tình nhân rốt cuộc là bộ dáng gì!”  
Đem trên giường chăn đột nhiên xốc lên, tam đôi mắt ba ba mà chờ mong sắp xuất hiện run bần bật mỹ nhân. Nhưng xuất hiện ở mấy người trước mặt, thế nhưng là một con nho nhỏ, kim sắc, màu lam đôi mắt không chớp mắt nhìn bọn họ hồ ly……  
“……”  
Trọng ngô biểu tình không có gì biến hóa, hương lân trong tay chăn Bành mà rơi xuống đất, mà thủy nguyệt khống chế không được run rẩy khóe miệng, rốt cuộc vẫn là nhẹ nhàng mà mở miệng.  
“Nguyên lai tá trợ hắn…… Có loại này yêu thích a……”  
Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 22  
d  
dider blog  
Nổi giận đùng đùng tá trợ từ ngoại hành lang trực tiếp nhảy vào phòng thời điểm, thấy chính là ưng tiểu đội ba người tổ đối với chính mình thân thân tiểu hồ ly biểu tình dữ tợn, mà tiểu hồ ly run bần bật trường hợp. Hoàn toàn quên mất tiểu hồ ly thực lực hoàn toàn khả năng đem ba người lược đảo, cái gọi là run bần bật chẳng qua là đang ở chuẩn bị phát động tiến công mà thôi.  
Vỗ tay đem tiểu hồ ly đoạt lấy hộ ở trong ngực, lượng xuất huyết hồng Tả Luân Nhãn căm tức nhìn ba người, trước mắt ba người nhìn đến chính mình xuất hiện biểu tình tựa hồ càng thêm dữ tợn chút. Đuổi tới ước định địa điểm thời điểm thế nhưng chỉ tìm được một khối có khắc “Đi tìm ngươi tình nhân rồi” tấm ván gỗ, khí cực mà chạy về khách sạn này ba người thế nhưng còn hoàn toàn không có giải thích ý đồ, thậm chí thủy nguyệt còn rõ ràng lộ ra một bộ thèm nhỏ dãi tư thái.  
Cau mày nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt ba người, tam câu ngọc chuyển động lượng ra vạn kính viễn thị, đem trong lòng ngực giãy giụa ra bên ngoài củng hồ ly hộ mà càng thêm ổn thỏa.  
“Giải thích.”  
Nhìn trước mắt một bộ bảo phụ tư thái nhà mình lão đại, hương lân cắn răng bối qua thân đi siết chặt ngón tay, thủy nguyệt cười đến càng thêm đáng khinh hận không thể đem kia tiểu hồ ly lấy tới cẩn thận nghiên cứu yêu thương một phen. Chỉ có trọng ngô, vẫn là đỉnh kia phó hài tử khuôn mặt làm gợn sóng bất kinh biểu tình.  
“Mộc diệp tình báo đã tìm hiểu tới rồi.” Trọng ngô mở miệng bình tĩnh giải thích, “Mộc diệp tao bội ân tập kích nguyên khí đại thương, năm đời hỏa ảnh thiên thủ cương tay còn tại hôn mê, trước mắt đã tuyển ra sáu đại hỏa ảnh đại lý. Là cái không xa lạ tên, tá trợ.”  
“Chí thôn đoàn tàng”  
Nghe được cái kia khắc vào xương cốt tên, tá trợ mở to hai mắt nhìn tay không khỏi mà nắm lấy bên hông thảo trĩ. Mà trong lòng ngực tiểu hồ ly sớm tại nghe được cương tay tin tức thời điểm liền gấp không chờ nổi mà nhảy ra giải khai biến thân thuật, trong nháy mắt nhéo trọng ngô cổ áo.  
“Ngươi nói chính là thật vậy chăng?”  
Naruto không nghĩ tới những người này thế nhưng sẽ mang đến như vậy tin tức, lúc trước rời đi mộc diệp thời điểm chính mình xác thật không có tưởng quá nhiều, không nghĩ tới cương tay bà bà thế nhưng hiện tại còn hôn mê bất tỉnh, tuy rằng đối đoàn ẩn giấu giải không nhiều lắm, nhưng là nhiều lần nhìn đến cương tay bà bà nhắc tới tên này khi âm trầm sắc mặt, Naruto có thể phỏng đoán đến người này không đơn giản.  
Căn thủ lĩnh, mộc diệp ngầm hỏa ảnh……  
Hiện tại mộc diệp rốt cuộc thế nào……  
Lo lắng mà nắm trước mắt người quả muốn hỏi cái rõ ràng, nhưng hắn thế nhưng hoàn toàn không dao động, chỉ là đang xem đến chính mình thời điểm ánh mắt hơi chút chợt lóe, sau đó liền chuyển qua đi thẳng tắp mà nhìn phía sau tá trợ không hề lý chính mình.  
“Tuy rằng thủy nguyệt bọn họ nói muốn tới xem ngươi tình nhân cũ đích xác thực nhàm chán, bất quá, tá trợ, chúng ta yêu cầu ngươi giải thích. Nghĩ đến hiện tại ngươi tìm hiểu mộc diệp tin tức cũng không hề là vì báo thù, ngươi rốt cuộc vì cái gì bỗng nhiên muốn giải tán ưng tiểu đội?”  
Nhìn nhìn còn vội vàng mà nhìn chính mình tóc vàng thiếu niên, trọng ngô chậm rãi mở miệng.  
“Chẳng lẽ, thật là vì người này?”  
Thủy nguyệt cùng hương lân cũng quay đầu nghiêm túc mà nhìn tá trợ, nhìn đến Naruto hiện thân nháy mắt hai người liền minh bạch thiếu niên này đối khẳng định đối tá trợ thập phần quan trọng, nhưng là trên thế giới thế nhưng sẽ có người quan trọng đến làm tá trợ từ bỏ báo thù……  
Xem qua tá trợ ở bờ biển áp lực khóc thút thít ba người nhất trí cho rằng loại chuyện này tuyệt đối không có khả năng tồn tại.  
Nhìn trước mắt ba người hoàn toàn không để ý tới chính mình, mà tá trợ vẫn luôn cúi đầu không có phản ứng, Naruto sốt ruột mà buông ra trọng ngô đi đến tá trợ trước mặt, giơ tay nắm tóc sốt ruột mà dò hỏi này rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào, lại hoảng sợ phát hiện tá trợ biểu tình như là lâm vào điên cuồng giống nhau.  
Nghe được chí thôn đoàn tàng tên này nháy mắt, tá trợ trong đầu lóe trở về vô số hình ảnh, mà cuối cùng dừng lại ở đại ca điểm ở chính mình trên trán mang huyết ngón tay, ngón tay trượt xuống quá trình tựa hồ cũng mang đi chính mình quanh thân độ ấm, gắt gao nắm thảo trĩ tay lạnh băng phát đau.  
Tựa hồ đều có thể nghe được thảo trĩ ở vỏ kiếm trung ngo ngoe rục rịch thấp minh……  
Trước mắt thế giới bỗng nhiên biến thành sâu không thấy đáy hắc ám vực sâu, có một cổ thanh âm không ngừng dụ dỗ chính mình.  
【 a…… Đến đây đi, rút ra ngươi trong tay kiếm…… Đem người nọ đầu chặt bỏ…… Hắn hại chết ngươi đại ca…… Hại chết ngươi cả nhà…… Đến đây đi…… Đến đây đi 】  
Cơ hồ muốn nhịn không được dấn thân vào đến kia vô biên hắc ám giữa, vận mệnh chú định rồi lại có một cổ lực lượng bướng bỉnh mà lôi kéo chính mình không cho chính mình về phía trước. Bị nhốt đến tiến thoái lưỡng nan tá trợ bực bội mà tưởng múa may trong tay kiếm chém đứt bốn phía phiền lòng liên hệ, lại bỗng nhiên có một đôi quen thuộc tay bao cầm tay mình.  
Thế giới trong nháy mắt thanh minh, khủng bố vực sâu cùng thanh âm đã là không thấy, trước mắt là Naruto lo lắng mà nhìn về phía chính mình màu lam đôi mắt.  
“Tá trợ, tá trợ, ngươi làm sao vậy, không có việc gì đi?”  
Trước mắt tá trợ giống như là phía trước không khỏi phân trần đem chính mình ném tới trên mặt đất khi đó giống nhau, như là bị cái gì tà ác tồn tại đoạt đi ý thức, Naruto vội vàng mà duỗi tay nắm lấy tá trợ tay, lại phát hiện đôi tay kia sớm đã lạnh băng như vỏ kiếm giống nhau, còn mang theo hơi hơi mà run rẩy.  
Bất an mà nhìn tá trợ mặt, rốt cuộc phát hiện tá trợ ánh mắt như là khôi phục tiêu điểm giống nhau nhìn về phía chính mình, còn không kịp tùng khẩu khí Naruto cảm giác tá trợ tay mãnh liệt run lên một chút, sau đó cả người đã bị tá trợ kéo vào trong lòng ngực.  
Nguy hiểm thật, thiếu chút nữa đã bị đánh vỡ cùng người này ước định…… Đem người gắt gao ôm vào trong ngực tá trợ không ngừng nghĩ mà sợ, trong lòng ngực người duỗi tay ở chính mình trên lưng nhẹ nhàng mà an ủi, lên xuống phập phồng tâm rốt cuộc khôi phục bình tĩnh.  
Buông ra gắt gao ôm Naruto tay, tá trợ đứng thẳng thân thể nhìn trước mắt ba người, cái kia giống như sét đánh giữa trời quang giống nhau ôm sớm đã làm thủy nguyệt cùng hương lân trợn mắt há hốc mồm, ngay cả trọng ngô đều hơi hơi mở to hai mắt nhìn bọn họ.  
Nhẹ nhàng mà khụ một tiếng làm ba người hoàn hồn, tá trợ nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ Naruto bả vai ý bảo hắn an tâm.  
“Ta sẽ không hướng mộc diệp báo thù, hơn nữa, lúc sau ta sẽ hồi mộc diệp đi, cùng người này cùng nhau.”  
Đem Naruto nhẹ nhàng mà về phía trước đẩy một chút, tá trợ hơi hơi nâng lên khóe miệng một lần nữa mở miệng.  
“Uzumaki Naruto, ta người yêu.”  
Nhìn tá trợ trên mặt mấy không thể thấy tươi cười, ba người không khỏi mà ngưng trọng biểu tình.  
“Ngươi là nghiêm túc sao, tá trợ?” Cuối cùng vẫn là thủy nguyệt đã mở miệng.  
“…… Cho nên ngươi mới muốn giải tán chúng ta sao?”  
Nhìn khó được biểu tình nghiêm túc thủy nguyệt tá trợ nhẹ nhàng mà gật gật đầu.  
Naruto nhìn trước mắt người không biết nên nói cái gì đó làm chút cái gì, chẳng lẽ tá trợ là vì muốn cùng chính mình sẽ mộc diệp cho nên cùng hiện tại đồng bạn tách ra sao? Tuy rằng cũng không nhận thức bọn họ, nhưng trước mắt người nhìn qua cũng không phải người xấu, hơn nữa giống như thực quan tâm tá trợ bộ dáng.  
Naruto khẩn trương mà tả nhìn xem hữu nhìn xem, cuối cùng vẫn là không có phương pháp nhìn tá trợ.  
Lâu dài lặng im lúc sau vẫn là trọng ngô đánh vỡ cục diện bế tắc, hắn về phía trước đi rồi một bước dùng bình tĩnh ngữ điệu mở miệng.  
“Tá trợ, ta nói ta là vì Kimimaru mà bồi bên cạnh ngươi, ngươi đi đâu nhi đều không sao cả, ta sẽ đi theo ngươi.”  
Tá trợ thật sâu mà nhìn trọng ngô liếc mắt một cái sau đó hướng hắn gật gật đầu, trọng ngô đi đến tá trợ bên người bất động thần sắc mà nhìn vẻ mặt bất an mà ngó trái ngó phải hương lân cùng thẳng tắp mà nhìn về phía tá trợ thủy nguyệt.  
“Vui đùa cái gì vậy……”  
“Thề muốn phá hủy mộc diệp người hiện tại phải trở về cố thổ sao?”  
“Hơn nữa vẫn là vì người yêu?”  
“Không cần đậu ta cười, tá trợ.”  
“Như vậy lý do, một chút đều không thích hợp ngươi.”  
Hung hăng mà nhìn tá trợ liếc mắt một cái, thủy nguyệt xoay người kéo ra cửa phòng đi ra ngoài.  
Vui đùa cái gì vậy tá trợ, giống chúng ta người như vậy thế nhưng còn đi hy vọng xa vời được đến cứu rỗi? Tình yêu gì đó bất quá đều là vui đùa. Tá trợ, ngươi thật sự không biết ngươi làm như vậy mạo bao lớn nguy hiểm sao!  
Hương lân nhìn thủy nguyệt bóng dáng thấp thấp mà mắng một tiếng, sau đó quay đầu tới nhìn trước sau không thay đổi quá biểu tình tá trợ, cắn chặt răng nắm chặt nắm tay.  
“Tuy rằng không nghĩ rời đi ngươi, nhưng là, như vậy lý do ta đồng dạng vô pháp tiếp thu, thực xin lỗi.”  
“Uy, tá trợ, liền thật sự như vậy thả bọn họ đi sao?”  
Nhìn vẻ mặt không sao cả tá trợ, Naruto không cam lòng mà cắn chặt khớp hàm.  
“Không cần đi để ý, bọn họ cùng ngươi ở mộc diệp các đồng bạn không giống nhau, đây là bọn họ lựa chọn lộ.”  
Tá trợ bắt tay đặt ở Naruto trên vai vỗ vỗ, sau đó nhíu nhíu mày hỏi đến: “Trước mặc kệ cái này, muốn hay không hiện tại liền hồi mộc diệp, ngươi nhìn qua thực lo lắng.”  
Ngẩng đầu nhìn tá trợ nghiêm túc mặt, Naruto nhịn không được vì cái này người đối chính mình suy nghĩ lộ ra tươi cười. Tuy rằng cũng thực lo lắng mộc diệp tình huống, nhưng là Naruto thật sự không đành lòng vì thế vứt bỏ hai người có thể cùng chung yên ổn nhật tử.  
“Không được, tá trợ, quá xong bảy ngày lại trở về, nói được thì làm được, là ta nhẫn đạo.”  
Nhìn tương đối mà cười hai người, trọng ngô thật ngượng ngùng mà nhẹ nhàng khụ một tiếng.  
“Ta cũng đồng ý các ngươi sau đó lại xuất phát, tá trợ, ngươi cần thiết phải hảo hảo kế hoạch một chút. Kỳ thật, mấy ngày phía trước mộc diệp làm ra tuyên cáo, ngươi hiện tại đã là các đại quốc siêu S truy nã phạm vào.”  
Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 24  
d  
dider blog  
Chỉ là nghe được sau lưng tiếng bước chân thủy nguyệt liền cảm thấy một trận bực bội, tuy rằng giống như đối chính mình vừa mới lao tới lựa chọn cũng không hối hận, nhưng nghĩ đến tá trợ đem cái kia nhìn qua ngây ngốc ngốc ngốc người ôm vào trong ngực hình ảnh, liền có một loại nhịn không được muốn đi phủ nhận muốn lảng tránh nóng nảy.  
“Muốn khuyên ta trở về nói liền không bàn nữa, trọng ngô.”  
Sau lưng một trận trầm mặc, sau đó cùng chính mình thanh duệ mang điểm bĩ khí thanh tuyến hoàn toàn bất đồng, thiếu niên biến thanh khí có chút khàn khàn lại ngoài ý muốn làm người cảm thấy ấm áp thanh âm truyền tới.  
“Là ta.”  
Nghe được thanh âm kia nháy mắt thủy nguyệt cảm giác chính mình trên người mỗi một cái thủy phân tử đều giống điên rồi giống nhau muốn phác ra đi đem thanh âm kia nơi phát ra vây quanh chết chìm không cho hắn lại mở miệng nói chuyện, nhưng lại có một khác cổ lực lượng ở áp chế nghe hắn rốt cuộc có thể nói ra cái gì buồn cười nói.  
“Ta là tới khuyên ngươi trở về.”  
“A liệt? Phải không, ta đây cần phải hảo hảo nghe một chút ngươi có thể lấy ra cái gì vĩ đại lý do.”  
Sau lưng truyền đến quần áo cây muối thanh, tựa hồ là ở tổ chức một chút ngôn ngữ, càng thêm chờ đến không thể nhẫn nại thủy nguyệt thậm chí khắc chế không được duỗi tay đi bắt trên lưng kia cây đại đao xúc động.  
“Ta biết, cùng ngươi nói đồng bạn a, ràng buộc a gì đó ngươi nhất định sẽ khịt mũi coi thường. Nói thật ta cũng hoàn toàn không minh bạch tá trợ theo như lời các ngươi ‘ không giống nhau ’ rốt cuộc là như thế nào.”  
“Nghe cái kia kêu trọng ngô hài tử nói, ngươi sở dĩ đi theo tá trợ, là muốn thu thập sương mù ẩn bảy người đại đao, hơn nữa phía trước đã từng thua ở quỷ giao giao cơ dưới…… Như vậy, ngươi vì cái gì không hiện tại đi theo chúng ta, làm hiểu địch nhân, về sau cùng quỷ giao chiến đấu cơ hội không phải càng nhiều sao?”  
Thiên chân…… Quá ngây thơ rồi…… Còn tưởng rằng hắn sẽ nói ra cái gì, nói ra loại này thiên chân nói nhà ấm thu hoạch, sao có thể làm tá trợ từ bỏ chính mình nhẫn đạo!  
Chém đầu đại đao nhanh chóng ra khỏi vỏ, nương xoay người nhằm phía người nọ xung lượng gào thét mà đi, chỉ nghe được loảng xoảng một tiếng, cũng đã đem cái kia không biết trời cao đất dày tiểu tử ấn ở trên mặt đất, chém đầu đại đao viên nhận tạp ở kia yếu ớt trên cổ phản xạ lạnh băng quang.  
Sợ hãi đi…… Tận tình sợ hãi, sau đó rời đi chúng ta thế giới!  
Chính là khói bụi tan đi lúc sau lộ ra cặp kia lam đôi mắt, thế nhưng không hề sợ hãi bình tĩnh nhìn chính mình, không chỉ như vậy, thủy nguyệt thậm chí cảm giác chính mình ở cặp mắt kia trung bị nhìn cái thấu triệt, phía trước ngôn ngữ chẳng qua là một cái dẫn chính mình đem nóng nảy phát tiết ra tới bẫy rập, mà hiện tại này đôi mắt, chính trực thẳng mà nhìn về phía chính mình nóng nảy cảm xúc mặt sau cất dấu cái gì……  
Như là sợ hãi……  
Vui đùa cái gì vậy, ta như thế nào sẽ cảm thấy sợ hãi! Đã thân hãm trong bóng đêm người còn sẽ sợ hãi cái gì.  
“Lại nói tiếp, Uzumaki Naruto tên này tổng cảm thấy có chút quen tai……” Đè thấp thanh âm hướng về dưới thân người lộ ra sắc nhọn hàm răng. “Ngươi, còn không phải là mộc diệp cửu vĩ jinchuuriki sao?”  
Nhìn dưới thân người bỗng nhiên chặt lại đồng tử, thủy nguyệt nhịn không được muốn cười to dục vọng.  
“Quá buồn cười! Cửu vĩ jinchuuriki cùng Uchiha? Ha ha ha ha!!”  
Ôm bụng cười đến vui vẻ thủy nguyệt cơ hồ cảm thấy chính mình cười đến huyệt Thái Dương bên cạnh động mạch đều ở phấn khởi mà nhảy lên, mắt lé nhìn về phía không còn nữa bình tĩnh người, hừ, liền như vậy một cái cơ hồ không thể xưng là người tồn tại, thế nhưng đem tá trợ thay đổi như vậy nhiều……  
“Nột, ta trước kia cũng nghe tá trợ đề qua, có cái ngu ngốc ồn ào đem hắn mang về mộc diệp……”  
“Ngươi vì cái gì muốn dẫn hắn trở về, có phải hay không cảm thấy, hắn đi lên một cái sai lộ, ngươi muốn cứu vớt hắn?”  
Híp mắt đôi mắt nhìn dưới thân người, một câu một câu mà ép hỏi không cho hắn trả lời cơ hội.  
“Cứu vớt hắn? Một người trụ lực muốn cứu vớt người nào? Ngươi xác định ngươi cùng hắn ở bên nhau thật là bởi vì ái sao?”  
“Bất quá chỉ là bởi vì cảm thấy các ngươi rất giống, nghĩ thông suốt quá cứu vớt hắn tới cứu vớt chính ngươi không phải sao?”  
“Nói cái gì ái, nói cái gì người yêu, ngươi chẳng qua chính là nghĩ như vậy ích kỷ người đi!”  
“Bất quá là vì được đến cứu vớt cảm giác thành tựu cùng đối tự thân an ủi, bất quá là dựa vào như vậy đồng tình cùng thương hại phát lên cảm tình!”  
“Cứu vớt hắn sao…… Có lẽ, ngươi nói chính là đối cũng nói không chừng.” Naruto nắm chặt nắm tay, trước mắt người này nhìn chính mình thời điểm, ngữ khí rõ ràng là bạo nộ cùng khinh thường, nhưng cặp kia màu tím nhạt nhìn về phía hai mắt của mình lại không có như vậy đáng sợ, ngược lại làm chính mình cảm thấy hắn ở hướng chính mình cầu cứu giống nhau……  
Cái loại này ánh mắt mấy ngày trước cũng ở tá trợ nơi đó thấy quá, kia chỗ sâu trong một chút bất an cùng sợ hãi làm chính mình nói ra “Đồng quy vu tận” nói như vậy, tá trợ rốt cuộc đáp ứng hồi thôn thời điểm, xác thật cảm giác chính mình ở sâu trong nội tâm bị lấp đầy giống nhau, nhưng chính mình rất rõ ràng kia một khắc làm chính mình khóc lóc thảm thiết cảm tình cũng không phải cái gọi là đồng tình cùng thương hại, bởi vì……  
“Nhưng ta cũng không phải muốn cứu vớt chính mình,” ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía trên bầu trời bay mây trắng, Naruto kéo khóe miệng, như là nghĩ đến cái gì trân quý hồi ức giống nhau ở trước mắt người kinh ngạc trong ánh mắt phóng nhu thanh âm.  
“Bởi vì tại rất sớm trước kia, ta cũng đã bị tá trợ cứu vớt.”  
Mặc kệ là tương bồi sao trời hạ, vẫn là phân cho chính mình tiện lợi, đánh thức chính mình câu kia “Người nhát gan”, đem chính mình bảo hộ ở ngàn bổn hạ thân ảnh, ta ái la trước mặt vì bảo hộ quan trọng người mà cởi bỏ chú ấn……  
Đúng vậy, người kia đã sớm ở như vậy như vậy sớm phía trước đem chính mình cứu vớt ra tới, lần này đến lượt ta đuổi theo hắn cứu vớt hắn lại có cái gì không thể.  
“Hơn nữa, ta sẽ tới gần hắn, cũng không gần là vì cái gọi là cứu vớt, tuy rằng ta cũng biểu đạt không rõ ràng lắm, bất quá, cái loại này hành vi…… Xem như bản năng đi……”  
“Tuy rằng ta biết chính mình tình cảnh đã rất nguy hiểm, chúng ta hai lựa chọn con đường này cũng sẽ rất khó đi, nhưng chỉ cần bồi ta chính là hắn, ta liền nguyện ý vẫn luôn mà đi xuống đi.”  
“Mà tá trợ, hắn yêu cầu các ngươi. Liền tính ta nói như vậy ngươi cũng có thể không tin ta, nhưng là thỉnh ngươi cho ta một cái cơ hội, làm ta chứng minh cho ngươi xem.”  
Cặp mắt kia thẳng tắp mà nhìn chính mình, rõ ràng không phải thực hưng phấn biểu tình, nhưng thủy nguyệt chính là ở kia đôi mắt chỗ sâu trong thấy được sáng ngời sắc thái.  
Có phải hay không chính là này đôi mắt, làm tá trợ thay đổi chính mình lựa chọn…… Mà chính mình thế nhưng cũng nên tử địa bị mê hoặc muốn đi xem hắn cái gọi là chứng minh. Đương nhiên chính mình khả năng cuối cùng nhìn đến bất quá là một hồi thảm kịch, nhưng vừa mới “Bản năng” hai chữ chính là làm chính mình đã không có lại phản bác lý do.  
Có lẽ chính mình vừa mới như vậy kích động, thật là bởi vì ở sợ hãi cũng nói không chừng. Đã thân hãm trong bóng đêm người, duy nhất sợ hãi chính là tới gần lại trảo không được quang. Như vậy kết cục quá đáng sợ, cho nên đang xem đến tá trợ tìm được hắn quang nháy mắt, chính mình liền muốn đi phủ nhận đi trốn tránh miễn cho chính mình bị mê hoặc. Bất quá, nếu là “Bản năng” nói, có phải hay không liền sẽ không lại rời đi.  
Đao hạ nằm người kia vẫn là bình tĩnh nhìn chính mình, đảo làm lúc này chính mình có chút không được tự nhiên, gãi gãi đầu cắt một tiếng thu hồi đại đao, ở người kia ngồi dậy thời điểm xoay người sang chỗ khác đi trở về khách sạn.  
“Uzumaki Naruto, tạm thời tin ngươi một hồi.”  
Nhớ tới lúc trước tá trợ đứng ở Naruto đại dưới cầu nhìn lên cái kia biểu tình, hai người kia, chỉ sợ đều là dựa vào bản năng đang tới gần đối phương đi. Thật là……  
“Còn có, trọng ngô mới không phải hài tử, hắn chỉ là tạm thời mà đỉnh trương tiểu bằng hữu mặt mà thôi ~”  
Chờ tá trợ từ bên ngoài trở lại phòng nhìn đến tùy tiện mà ngồi ở phòng ở giữa xoa chính mình đại đao thủy nguyệt khi, cũng chỉ là hơi chút mà nhướng mày.  
“Tá trợ, không phải ta thừa nhận ngươi kén vợ kén chồng phẩm vị, chỉ là ta nghĩ tới, muốn quỷ giao đại ca kia đem giao cơ, quả nhiên vẫn là đi theo các ngươi cùng nhau hành động tương đối phương tiện a ~”  
Ngồi ở một bên hương lân cũng đẩy đẩy mắt kính, xoa eo oán giận. “Thật là, một đám không đáng tin cậy người ghé vào cùng nhau ta còn là tiếp tục đi theo các ngươi tương đối bảo hiểm.” Ở tá trợ nhàn nhạt nhìn qua trong ánh mắt cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng lầu bầu câu “Mới không phải bởi vì trùng hợp nhìn đến nghe được cái gì, hừ!”  
Trọng ngô nhàn nhạt mà cười cười, Naruto nhào lên tới đoạt mì sợi, tới gần chính mình thời điểm ở bên tai nhẹ nhàng nói câu “Thật sự là quá tốt đâu, tá trợ.”  
Buộc chặt bắt lấy mì sợi tay, thuận thế đem cái kia cười đến vui vẻ người kéo gần trong lòng ngực nhẹ nhàng mà hôn lên cái trán.  
Uy uy uy, chúng ta đều còn ở a, loại này màu hồng phấn không khí rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào a!  
Đối với không khí bất đắc dĩ mà nhe răng thủy nguyệt có chút hoài nghi chính mình xúc động mà trở về quyết định……  
Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 26  
d  
dider blog  
Cơm nước xong sau A Hạ nói muốn người hỗ trợ xử lý nguyên liệu nấu ăn liền trực tiếp đem Naruto mượn đi rồi, Naruto vẫn là giống nhau kéo tay áo chuẩn bị đại làm một hồi, tá trợ lại cũng không tỏ vẻ ra cái gì bất mãn. Nhìn Naruto đi xa lúc sau, tá trợ mở cửa, hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh thủy nguyệt ba người đã đang chờ hắn.  
“Riêng làm ơn lão bản nương đem tiểu hồ ly chi đi…… Tá trợ, chồn sóc sự tình ngươi còn không có cùng hắn nói sao?”  
“Ân” tá trợ ở ba người trước mặt ngồi xuống, giơ tay ngăn lại thủy nguyệt kế tiếp nói, “Tuy rằng có lẽ có một ngày hắn sẽ biết, nhưng hiện tại ta cũng không hy vọng nói cho hắn.”  
“Hắn cùng chúng ta bất đồng, tuy rằng từng có bất kham quá khứ, nhưng hắn thế giới vẫn là hắc bạch phân minh, mộc diệp ở trong lòng hắn vẫn là thuần trắng, nếu nói cho hắn chồn sóc sự tình, hắn sẽ nhất thời không tiếp thu được loại này màu xám tồn tại. Chúng ta lập tức muốn đi năm ảnh hội nghị, dư thừa suy xét sẽ chỉ làm hắn do dự, ngược lại sẽ đối ta thuận lợi mà bị tiếp thu tạo thành trở ngại cũng nói không chừng.”  
“Nhưng là nếu đến lúc đó gặp gỡ đoàn tàng, rất có khả năng giấu giếm không được chuyện này a!”  
“…… Đến lúc đó ta tổng hội làm chút gì đó, không cần lo lắng.”  
Thủy nguyệt nhìn đã hạ quyết tâm tá trợ, giật giật môi lại cái gì cũng nói không nên lời, trong lúc nhất thời an tĩnh lại phòng làm thủy nguyệt càng thêm bực bội, lại không biết loại này bực bội là từ đâu mà đến.  
“Tá trợ,” ngoài ý muốn đánh vỡ loại này an tĩnh lại là vẫn luôn không nói một lời trọng ngô, “Ngươi, kỳ thật là ở sợ hãi đi…… Nếu nói ra chồn sóc chân tướng, Naruto nói không chừng sẽ không lại cùng ngươi ở bên nhau.”  
Thật sâu mà nhìn trọng ngô liếc mắt một cái, tá trợ thở dài cúi đầu, “Là như vậy cũng nói không chừng, ta đã không nghĩ làm chúng ta chi gian lại cách chút cái gì.”  
Cừu hận gì đó, khiến cho ta một người tiếp tục cõng hảo. Hắn chỉ cần vẫn luôn ở ta bên người, chính là đối ta lớn nhất duy trì.  
“Nhưng là tá trợ, ngươi xác định ngươi có thể khống chế chính ngươi sao?”  
“Trọng ngô, ngươi có ý tứ gì!” Không rõ trọng ngô đang nói cái gì, lại cũng ẩn ẩn cảm thấy bất an hương lân lớn tiếng mà rống lên, lại không có được đến cái gì trả lời, bất an mà nhìn về phía tá trợ, tá trợ giơ tay nhẹ nhàng mà phủ lên đôi mắt.  
“Ngươi chú ý tới sao……” Buông tay tá trợ hơi hơi cau mày, trịnh trọng mà nhìn trước mắt ba cái đồng bọn.  
“Về chuyện này, ta yêu cầu các ngươi ba người trợ giúp.”  
Naruto một bên hướng trang cá thuyền đi đến một bên cùng A Hạ thổi phồng tìm chính mình hỗ trợ thật là tìm đúng rồi người. “Như vậy lao động chân tay ta tuyệt đối so với bọn họ làm được mau một trăm lần!” Nói xong liền giơ tay kết cái ảnh phân thân ấn, nhìn bỗng nhiên ở trước mắt xuất hiện Naruto đại quân, A Hạ hơi hơi che lại miệng kinh ngạc cảm thán một câu.  
“A lạp, ninja quả nhiên rất lợi hại đâu.”  
Bị khích lệ Naruto ngượng ngùng mà gãi gãi đầu, xoay người muốn gia nhập dọn cá Naruto trong đại quân khi lại bị A Hạ gọi lại.  
“Ngươi, nghe được đi, tiểu ca hắn làm ơn ta chi khai chuyện của ngươi……”  
“A, nghe được a.” Trước mắt người ngoài ý muốn không có biểu hiện ra cái gì bất mãn hoặc là bất an, vẫn là giống bình thường giống nhau vui vẻ mà cười. “Tá trợ muốn làm như vậy, nhất định là có chính hắn lý do.”  
“A Hạ tang, ta cũng không sẽ cảm thấy bất mãn hoặc là gì đó. Ta nghĩ tới, tuy rằng chúng ta lẫn nhau chi gian không biết sự tình còn có rất nhiều, nhưng là, ta tin tưởng hắn.”  
“Quá khứ ta kỳ thật thực sợ hãi có chính mình không biết sự tình, cảm giác giống như là bị bài trừ bên ngoài giống nhau, như vậy cảm giác ta thực chán ghét. Nhưng hiện tại ta đã không sợ, bởi vì, người kia là tá trợ sao.”  
Xem ra chính mình đã không cần lại lo lắng, nhìn Naruto trên mặt tươi cười, A Hạ yên tâm mà mỉm cười lên. Cái này bởi vì để ý mà khóc thút thít hài tử đã học xong bởi vì tình yêu mà dũng cảm, mà làm hắn học được cái này, Sasuke-kun, là ngươi nga, cho nên, cũng thỉnh ngươi càng thêm dũng cảm đứng lên đi.  
“Phong ấn? Đó là có ý tứ gì!” Bị tá trợ thỉnh cầu dọa đến hương lân nhịn không được lớn tiếng hỏi lại, mà thủy nguyệt cùng trọng ngô cũng cau mày nhìn tá trợ.  
“Chính là như vậy ý tứ.” Tá trợ đem một quyển trục đặt ở ba người trước mặt, “Đây là ta từ Orochimaru nơi đó mang ra tới phong ấn quyển trục, thuật khởi động thời điểm có thể phong ấn chịu thuật giả trên người chakra lưu động, phong ấn thuật thức ta đã họa ở trên người, đến lúc đó các ngươi chỉ cần đem chakra rót vào trục xoay thượng khởi động thuật thức là được.”  
“Không đúng! Vì cái gì muốn phong ấn ngươi chakra a, ta không rõ a!”  
“Chính như trọng ngô sở lo lắng như vậy, vạn kính viễn thị Tả Luân Nhãn đối ta tinh thần có đặc biệt lực ảnh hưởng, có đôi khi ta hoàn toàn khống chế không được, chỉ là nghe được đoàn tàng tên ta cũng đã bị một cổ hắc ám lực lượng che dấu mê hoặc. Cho nên đi thiết quốc gia lúc sau ta khả năng lại sẽ xuất hiện loại tình huống này, nếu đến lúc đó ta lại mất khống chế, hơn nữa sẽ xúc phạm tới Naruto, các ngươi liền dùng thuật này cưỡng chế mà bỏ dở ta chakra lưu động.”  
“Chính là, nếu ngươi bị buộc dùng ra vạn kính viễn thị hơn nữa mất khống chế, tất nhiên là ở cực kỳ nguy hiểm trạng huống hạ, ở cái loại này trạng huống hạ bỏ dở chakra, ngươi không muốn sống nữa sao!”  
Hương lân lo lắng mà nhìn tá trợ, tá trợ, ngươi vì cái kia Naruto thế nhưng có thể làm được loại tình trạng này sao, này căn bản là cùng chính mình chịu chết không có hai dạng ngươi chẳng lẽ không rõ sao!  
Tá trợ ngẩng đầu, buổi chiều dương quang lười nhác mà rơi tại ngoại trên hành lang, ngày hôm qua lúc này chính mình còn cùng Naruto cùng nhau ăn đậu đỏ cơm, nghe được chính mình nói ta yêu ngươi khi Naruto đôi mắt một cái chớp mắt mở đại đại, xanh thẳm nhan sắc giống thủy triều mặt biển giống nhau đem chính mình vây quanh, lập tức lại lóng lánh nổi lên điểm điểm ôn nhu sáng rọi làm chính mình hoa mắt say mê.  
“Ta sẽ không chết.” Tá trợ hơi hơi nheo lại đôi mắt, như là ở hồi ức cái gì giống nhau chi cằm hơi hơi mà nở nụ cười. “Ta còn có ước định ở, sẽ không đơn giản như vậy làm chính mình chết.”  
Chỉ cần cặp mắt kia còn nhìn chính mình, chính mình liền sẽ đi đến hắn bên người đi. Cho nên, chính mình sẽ nhất định sẽ bảo vệ tốt này đôi mắt cùng chiếu vào này đôi mắt trung chính mình.  
“Minh bạch.” Trầm mặc hồi lâu thủy nguyệt đứng dậy đem quyển trục nhặt lên cười đến xán lạn, “Tá trợ, nếu thật sự tới rồi tình trạng không thể vãn hồi, ta sẽ không khách khí mà khởi động thuật này, lúc sau liền thỉnh ngươi chính mình cẩn thận. Bất quá ta thật đúng là không tin khởi động lúc sau ngươi còn có thể sống sót, cho nên, thật sự không muốn chết nói, phải hảo hảo khống chế được cặp kia quỷ dị đôi mắt đi.”  
“Hừ” ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn đem quyển trục ở trong tay chuyển chơi thủy nguyệt, tá trợ nhẹ nhàng mà nói một tiếng: “Cảm ơn.”  
Tá minh 】 ngủ không được 28 ( kết thúc )  
d  
dider blog  
Nửa đêm tá trợ bỗng nhiên tỉnh lại, hạt mưa gõ ở song cửa sổ thượng thanh âm, cùng mái hiên thượng nhỏ giọt giọt mưa nện ở trên mặt đất vũng nước thanh âm trùng trùng điệp điệp, không rõ lắm minh mà truyền vào tá trợ trong tai. Nâng lên tay tới nhẹ nhàng mà đè đè huyệt Thái Dương, tựa hồ vừa mới kết thúc một giấc mộng, lại như thế nào cũng tưởng không rõ mộng nội dung.  
Chỉ nhớ rõ là ở một cái nơi nơi bay mênh mang đại tuyết địa phương, tuyết trung tựa hồ quỳ một người, bị phong tuyết che đậy tầm mắt cho nên thấy không rõ lắm người nọ bộ dạng.  
Trong lòng mạc danh mà đau, lại còn có có chút kỳ quái không phối hợp cảm.  
Suy nghĩ thật lâu mới nghĩ đến, là không có thanh âm —— rõ ràng rơi xuống cuồng bạo bão tuyết lại một chút thanh âm cũng không có, trừ bỏ cách thật dày tuyết mạc truyền đến, dồn dập mà nghẹn ngào tiếng hít thở, còn có nghe không rõ ràng lắm đứt quãng lời nói……  
Tá trợ tiểu tâm mà từ trên giường ngồi dậy, đan chéo tiếng mưa rơi chính mình tim đập càng ngày càng vang càng ngày càng cấp, cúi đầu nhìn nhìn ôm chính mình eo ngủ đến an ổn người, thật dài mà hô một hơi.  
Trong mộng người kia ảnh, thật sự rất giống Naruto……  
“Tá…… Trợ”  
Bên người người bỗng nhiên giật giật nhẹ nhàng mà lầu bầu, tưởng bị chính mình đánh thức cho nên nhẹ giọng trả lời, lại phát hiện hắn chỉ là đang nói nói mớ. Làm mộng Naruto biểu tình có chút thống khổ, có lẽ là cùng chính mình giống nhau làm không tốt mộng. Tiểu tâm mà vỗ vỗ Naruto bối, không có an ủi quá ác mộng người tá trợ vắt hết óc ôn nhu nói chút an ủi nói, nhưng Naruto lại như là hãm ở cảnh trong mơ, ngược lại lộ ra khóc thút thít giống nhau thần sắc.  
“Nguyên…… Lượng tá trợ……”  
Như là ở nơi nào nghe qua tương tự nói, tá trợ đột nhiên cứng lại rồi động tác, trong mộng những cái đó nghe không rõ ràng lắm nói bỗng nhiên liền tinh tường xuất hiện ở trong đầu ——  
【 hy vọng ngài, hy vọng ngài có thể đình chỉ đối Uchiha Sasuke đuổi giết 】  
【 ta biết ta nói như vậy thực xằng bậy nhưng ta cũng chỉ có thể nói như vậy 】  
【 tá trợ là bằng hữu của ta, ta vô pháp trơ mắt mà nhìn bằng hữu cứ như vậy bị giết 】  
【 ta cũng không hy vọng bởi vì tá trợ, sử mộc diệp cùng vân ẩn lẫn nhau chém giết 】  
【 ta không hy vọng các ngươi, cũng không hy vọng ta đồng bạn đi báo thù 】  
【 cầu xin ngài 】  
【 ta không nghĩ lại trải qua bởi vì báo thù mà lẫn nhau tàn sát sự! 】  
【 tá trợ một lòng chỉ nghĩ báo thù, chính là bởi vậy hắn mới trứ ma dường như, hoàn toàn thay đổi cá nhân 】  
【 báo thù khiến cho hắn trở nên kỳ quái, làm hắn đã không phải từ trước chính mình 】  
【 ta không nghĩ có người lại biến thành tá trợ như vậy, cho nên nói……】  
Theo rõ ràng lên nói cảnh trong mơ cũng chậm rãi rõ ràng lên, hình như là vết thương chồng chất Naruto độc thân một người đi thế một lòng báo thù chính mình thỉnh cầu lôi ảnh tha thứ, quỳ gối trên nền tuyết nhất biến biến mà cầu xin, sau đó bởi vì đối chính mình lo lắng lo âu dẫn phát quá hô hấp chứng té xỉu ở tuyết trung.  
Đây là mộng đâu? Vẫn là một khác đoạn hiện thực? Nếu chính mình không có tới sóng quốc gia, không có cùng Naruto tương ngộ, có thể hay không thật sự phát sinh như vậy sự tình? Như vậy là hiện tại chính mình mơ thấy như vậy Naruto, vẫn là như vậy Naruto mơ thấy hiện tại chính mình……  
Tá trợ ngơ ngác mà nhìn dần dần an tĩnh lại Naruto lâm vào hỗn loạn giữa. Lộn xộn tiếng mưa rơi ở trong đầu không ngừng ồn ào, mấy ngày nay cùng Naruto thông báo cùng lời thề cùng trong mộng lời nói hỗn loạn luân phiên vang lên, tá trợ cơ hồ chống đỡ không được dùng tay trái đỡ cái trán nhẹ nhàng mà quơ quơ đầu.  
Sau đó liền thấy ngón áp út thượng kia một vòng mang theo huyết sắc dấu cắn, mấy cái giờ phía trước chính mình tiến vào Naruto khi Naruto cau mày hung hăng mà cắn nó đau đớn lại lần nữa rõ ràng truyền đến, như là Chidori qua tứ chi giống nhau, sĩ quan cấp cao trợ từ hỗn loạn tư duy trung kéo ra tới.  
Chôn sâu nhập Naruto thân thể lúc sau Naruto ngồi dậy bám lấy chính mình bả vai, theo ngón tay càng thêm kịch đau đớn co rút lại lên đường đi làm tá trợ cơ hồ khống chế không được phát tiết xúc động, dính huyết môi hơi hơi nhấp, nhẹ nhàng rung động kim sắc lông mi hạ xanh thẳm đôi mắt bướng bỉnh nhìn chính mình.  
Tá trợ mơ hồ cảm thấy kia vòng mang huyết dấu cắn, tựa như được khảm mỹ lệ nhất hồng bảo thạch chiếc nhẫn giống nhau.  
Như vậy là được, chỉ cần có cái này từ người yêu mang lên lời thề chi hoàn, đó chính là chính mình khát vọng hiện thực.  
Đêm nay Naruto kia phiên lời nói có lẽ thật là ý có điều chỉ, Naruto cũng không ngốc, hai ngày phía trước hắn cũng nhìn ra chính mình ngay lúc đó không muốn cùng hắn hồi mộc diệp ý tưởng, chính mình lén gạt đi chuyện của hắn cùng chồn sóc có quan hệ cùng mộc diệp có quan hệ, hơn nữa rất có thể điên đảo bọn họ trước kia nhận tri, Naruto chỉ cần hơi chút động động đầu óc là có thể đoán được. Nhưng cho dù là như thế này Naruto cũng lựa chọn chờ đợi cùng chờ đợi, cũng không có bức bách chính mình nói ra, ngược lại nói cho chính mình, hy vọng có thể cùng chính mình đi đồng dạng lộ.  
Này đã là một loại khuyên bảo cũng là một loại hứa hẹn. Mặc kệ chân tướng là thế nào, mặc kệ về sau sẽ phát sinh sự tình gì, hắn sẽ làm bạn chính mình lựa chọn cùng con đường đi xuống đi hơn nữa, tuyệt không hối hận.  
—— đây là ở chính mình đáp lại hắn vấn đề khi được đến, trầm trọng đến làm chính mình vô pháp cân nhắc lời thề.  
Chính mình cho tới nay nhẫn đạo đều là cừu hận, cừu hận đã như là chính mình địch nhân cũng như là chính mình bằng hữu, ở báo thù trên đường chính mình tuy rằng đã trải qua vô nhai hắc ám cùng dày đặc huyết tinh, nhưng cũng học được ẩn nhẫn cùng kiên định, này đó đều sẽ là chính mình sẽ không vứt bỏ bản tính, chính mình sẽ mới nhẫn đạo đạt thành chờ mong, cùng trước mắt người này tương quan tương lai.  
Cúi đầu ở Naruto ngón áp út thượng rơi xuống khẽ hôn, tá trợ đem Naruto ôm vào trong lòng ngực thật sâu mà ngửi Naruto khí vị triển khai khóa chặt mày.  
Ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại thời điểm Naruto không ở bên người, ngoại hành lang giấy môn mở rộng ra, bị nước mưa rửa sạch quá không khí dưới ánh nắng chiếu rọi xuống giống bị sát đến tinh lượng pha lê giống nhau sạch sẽ trong suốt. Nơi xa mặt biển thượng có cái kim hoàng sắc bóng người ở chậm rãi đi tới, như là có tâm linh cảm ứng giống nhau ở chính mình đi đến ngoại trên hành lang thời điểm quay đầu hướng chính mình phất tay.  
“Tá trợ!”  
Đem trong tay áo khoác khoác đến Naruto trên người, sửa sang lại cổ áo thời điểm ngón tay chạm được Naruto cổ chỗ làn da, có lẽ là gió biển thổi lâu rồi đã có chút lạnh, duỗi tay đem hắn mặt bao trong lòng bàn tay ấm, nhịn không được ra tiếng trách cứ hắn không mặc đủ quần áo còn nơi nơi chạy loạn.  
Không có giống ngày hôm qua giống nhau biệt nữu cự tuyệt chính mình quan tâm, Naruto ngoan ngoãn mà ở chính mình đôi tay bao vây trung hắc hắc mà cười cười, cùng nước biển có đồng dạng nhan sắc đôi mắt chớp chớp.  
“Đêm qua ta làm giấc mộng đâu.”  
“Mơ thấy ta quỳ gối trên nền tuyết khóc, giống như ở với ai thỉnh cầu cái gì. Phong thật lớn tuyết hảo lãnh ta đông lạnh đến không được, bất quá khóc lóc khóc lóc liền cảm giác từ ngón tay như là bị ai nắm lấy giống nhau, có nhiệt lượng chậm rãi truyền đi ra ngoài. Sau đó, tá trợ ngươi có thể tưởng tượng sao?”  
Naruto giơ lên đôi tay hướng về trong biển chạy vài bước, sau đó thật sâu mà hít một hơi, đón mặt biển thượng phản xạ dương quang triển khai một cái xán lạn tươi cười.  
“Sau đó đầy trời đầy đất tuyết liền bỗng nhiên tan chảy thành mênh mông vô bờ hải!”  
Từ ấm áp trong nước biển đứng lên, Naruto có chút mờ mịt mà nhìn không ngừng lập loè mặt biển, một trận gió nghênh diện thổi lại đây cọ qua bên người, một giọt nước mắt từ trên má rơi xuống bị nảy lên tới sóng biển bao phủ, Naruto chớp chớp mắt, chậm rãi hồi qua đầu đi.  
“Sau đó ta quay đầu lại, liền thấy được ngươi.” Vừa nói một bên quay đầu, Naruto mỉm cười triều tá trợ vươn tay.  
“Tá trợ.”  
Tiến lên đem Naruto ôm vào trong lòng ngực, ở Naruto đôi tay hoàn thượng chính mình lỗi thời, tá trợ cúi đầu hôn lên Naruto nước biển giống nhau nhan sắc đôi mắt.  
Hôm nay đã là ở sóng quốc gia cuối cùng một ngày, hai người đều trong lòng biết rõ ràng lại ai đều không có nói ra, cũng không có riêng mà muốn lưu lại đặc biệt một ngày, ăn qua cơm sáng sau hai người tiện tay nắm tay dọc theo bãi biển chậm rãi đi.  
Đi ngang qua naruto đại kiều, đi ngang qua y nơi đó gia, đi ngang qua thường đi mì sợi cửa hàng, đi ngang qua cùng nhau tu luyện rừng rậm, giữa trưa ở một nhà không chớp mắt trà cửa hàng ăn không tốt lắm ăn viên, ở không người trải qua trên cầu trao đổi nhợt nhạt hôn, bởi vì đuổi theo nho nhỏ ốc mượn hồn sắp té ngã ở trên bờ cát thời điểm bị tá trợ giữ chặt, song song đứng ở nhợt nhạt trong nước biển mặt nhìn lòng bàn chân hạt cát theo thủy triều thuỷ triều xuống trốn.  
Không có cố tình mà đi đến chạy đi đâu, gặp được ngã rẽ thời điểm vươn tay tới kéo búa bao, nhìn chính ngọ dương quang xuyên thấu qua mật mật lá cây chiếu đến lẫn nhau trên mặt, hoàng hôn khi về tổ chim chóc chớp cánh bay qua đỉnh đầu.  
Rốt cuộc ở mặt biển thổi bay hơi lạnh phong khi, thấy được lữ quán sáng lên ánh đèn.  
“Đã trở lại đâu.”  
“Ân, đã trở lại.”  
Tựa như bọn họ vòng đi vòng lại mấy năm thời gian, cuối cùng vẫn là về tới nhất nguyên điểm địa phương.  
Đứng ở lữ quán cửa A Hạ xa xa mà nhìn đến hai người, cười vẫy vẫy tay. Naruto giơ lên tay lớn tiếng đáp lại, lôi kéo tá trợ về phía trước đi nhanh chạy qua đi.  
Từ thủy nguyệt nơi đó biết được bọn họ ngày mai liền phải rời đi A Hạ riêng xuống bếp làm phong phú một cơm, từ hầm rượu lấy ra rượu ngon bị thủy nguyệt cùng hương lân hoan hô mang lên bàn. Đã sớm đem hai người trở thành chính mình hài tử giống nhau yêu thương A Hạ không ngừng hướng hai người trong chén gắp đồ ăn, nhìn ngồi ở bên người một bên đỏ mặt ôm chén ăn ngấu nghiến một bên lạch cạch lạch cạch tích nước mắt Naruto, ngậm nước mắt vỗ Naruto tóc A Hạ, phủng chén rượu ở bên cạnh bàn nhảy lên vũ thủy nguyệt cùng hương lân, còn có yên lặng mà nhìn thủy nguyệt nổi điên bất đắc dĩ mà lắc lắc đầu trọng ngô, đoan chính mà phủng bát cơm cầm chiếc đũa tá trợ cúi đầu, giống khi còn bé bị người nhà vây quanh giống nhau nở nụ cười.  
Bị thủy nguyệt đem thủy trộm đổi thành rượu, chờ đến bị tá trợ phát hiện khi Naruto đã vô tri vô giác mà uống xong đi không ít, lần đầu tiên uống say Naruto nỗ lực mà mở to mắt thấy thanh trước mắt lảo đảo lắc lư cảnh tượng, đầu có chút hôn hôn trầm trầm mà nhưng là tâm tình lại phi thường thoải mái, tuy rằng biết ngày mai đến thiết quốc gia lúc sau có lẽ còn sẽ đối mặt thập phần gian nan hoàn cảnh, nhưng mơ mơ màng màng mà hồi ức này bảy ngày tới phát sinh hết thảy, Naruto oa ở tá trợ trong lòng ngực hắc hắc bật cười.  
“Tá trợ……”  
“Ân?”  
“Tá trợ, ta thực vui vẻ.”  
“Ân”  
“Tá trợ, ta luyến tiếc……”  
“Ân”  
“Cho nên tá trợ……”  
“Ân?”  
“Chúng ta…… Về sau cũng muốn……”  
“Cũng muốn……”  
Trong lòng ngực người mơ mơ màng màng mà cười đã ngủ, thật cẩn thận mà đem hắn bế lên tới đi trở về trong phòng, tá trợ nhìn Naruto vô ý thức mà bắt lấy chính mình tay nhẹ nhàng mà nở nụ cười.  
Đem trong phòng đèn đóng lại, đem đã ngủ người ôm vào trong ngực, nghe bên tai đều đều mềm nhẹ hô hấp, tá trợ nhẹ nhàng mà nhắm hai mắt lại.  
Ngủ ngon, làm mộng đẹp.  
END


End file.
